Pour Changer Notre Monde
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: 2 ans que nous vivons dans un monde emplit de terreur.Les detraqueurs sont partout. "harry est mort". Alors que l'espoir est perdu, "IL" re-apparait pour tout bouleverser. Qui suis-je? Je suis Samaliha Orell et croyez-moi vous me connaissez...DM&HG, HP
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour tout le monde!! Bon alors j'ai eu cette espece d'inspiration d'ecrire une autre histoire alors que ma premiere fic n'est meme pas terminee! ^^ Mais antouka, j'espere qu'il va vous plaire mon premier chapitre!! Il est un peu sans comprehension mais ne vous inquietez pas, au prochain chapitre (lequel je vais essayer de poster d'ici vendredi prochain) vous comprendrez tout!! ^^) Bon alors je vous laisse a votre lecture =]**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**…Nouveau Monde…**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait froid. Trop froid. Les rues étaient désertes. Pas une âme n'osait se promener au dehors à cette heure. Pourtant il n'était que 9heures… C'était l'heure de faire une promenade en amoureux, ou de simplement sortir respirer un air frais… Cependant à la seconde même où la grande horloge avait sonné les premiers coups de neuf heures, les rues, les bars et les restaurants avoisinants la grande place de Trafalgar Square s'étaient tous vidés. Personne ne voulait se trouver hors de la protection de leur maison après neuf heures. C'était _leur _heure, l'heure de la mort.

Une brise glacée souffla. Une partie infime de la lune sortit de derrière les nombreux nuages qui ornaient le ciel, éclairant maigrement le chemin de la jeune femme qui avait ose s'aventurer dans ces sentiers après l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle frissonna légèrement, resserrant sa cape contre son torse. Le mois d'août venait de commencer, cependant il faisait encore plus froid qu'en hiver. «Vingt-quatre mois, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Vingt-quatre longs mois que tout avait change. Cent quatre infinies semaines que le monde sorcier était plongé dans l'ombre. Cent quatre semaines que tous vivaient dans la peur et dans l'obéissance de la nouvelle entité toute puissante. Sept cent trente interminables journées qu'elle et les autres se cachaient presque. Sept cent trente jours qu'ils cherchaient une façon pour reprendre le dessus sans y arriver. Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans que Lord Voldemort régnait en maître sur la communauté magique. Oui, c'était _eux _qui avaient gagné la guerre, _eux _qui maintenant faisaient la loi. C'était _leur_ heure, l'heure de Voldemort et de ses sbires les mangemorts.

Ils avaient faits de la communauté magique un enfer à vivre, torturant cracmols, sang de bourbes et tous ceux de lignée impure. Quant au monde moldu, ils l'avaient ratatiné, anéantis, massacrant chaque personne dénuée de pouvoir magique, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants. A cette hécatombe, que très peu de moldus avaient survécus, et ceux-là même avaient été hébergés par l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou du moins ce qu'il restait de l'ordre. En effet, plusieurs membres de l'opposition n'avaient pas survécus à la guerre, et au lendemain de la victoire de Voldemort, la liste des victimes avaient été infiniment longues. C'était la mort dans l'âme que les survivants avaient enterrés Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Denis Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Percy et Bill Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg et bien d'autres. Mais ce qui avait fait le plus d'horreur parmi les sorciers étaient l'annonce en première page dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin la :

_**« Harry Potter, le survivant, et sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger retrouvés morts… »**_

Si ce matin la, a l'aube de la défaite, le restant des sorciers avaient éprouvés un quelconque espoir de pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort, cet infime sentiment s'était sur le champ évaporé en lisant l'article annonçant que ''celui qui avait survécu'' était mort. C'était avec résignation qu'ils s'étaient tous soumis à leur nouveau maître.

Les choses avaient bien changées depuis… Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, les mangemorts mettant à feu et à sang tout sur leur passage mais au fur et à mesure, tout s'était plus ou moins rétabli. La société magique était presque esclave mais vivait plus ou moins normalement. Les sorciers obéissaient aux ordres et ne s'en plaignaient plus. Lucius Malfoy ayant été nommé par Voldemort comme nouveau ministre de la magie, les taxes n'avaient fait que fusé à pic, ayant pour conséquence le maigre salaire qu'ils recevaient tous. Celui qui une fois avait osé s'en plaindre avait été retrouvé sur la grande place… mort. Ce n'était guère un monde tout en rose… Les mangemorts circulaient toutes les demi heures ça et là parmi la foule, corrigeant tous ceux qui désobéissaient ou simplement ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Parfois même, un ou deux détraqueurs les accompagnaient. Non ce n'était guère un monde tout en rose… plus personne ne riait pendant bien longtemps, plus personne n'était amoureux à part quelque rares chanceux. Les bars (appartenant tous aux Ministre de la magie) étaient bondés tous les week-ends car tout le monde ne voulait qu'une chose : noyer leur chagrin et leur peine dans un bon verre de whisky pur feu. Ils voulaient prétendre, juste une nuit, d'être heureux, mais le lendemain les rattrapait à une vitesse folle, leur rappelant le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. C'était un monde où il n'y avait plus de fêtes, plus de mariages, plus de naissances. C'était un monde mort dénué de joie.

En repensant à tout cela, la jeune femme laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue. Un bruit retentit derrière elle et, d'un geste rapide elle empoigna son arme à feu derrière son dos et superposa sa main tenant sa baguette à celle tenant son arme. D'un œil connaisseur, elle inspecta minutieusement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait. Une fois rassurée, elle continua son chemin. Après un long moment, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle sortit un petit canif de la poche arrière de son pantalon, entailla légèrement son doigt et laissa couler quelques gouttes de sang dans une branche d'arbre creusée d'un petit trou. Une petite lumière jaune éclaira pendant une seconde le creux et la jeune femme franchit la lisière invisible qui venait de s'ouvrir à elle. Elle attendit ensuite que l'effet des sorts agisse et lentement, elle se vit disparaître, comme sous l'effet d'une cape d'invisibilité. Elle compta lentement cinq pas, contourna la pierre à la forme de cœur par deux fois, puis, un objet s'envola vers elle que seule elle put voir. Elle l'attrapa et fut transportée vers un grand portail en grille. Une fois ses pieds remit fermement sur terre, elle abaissa la capuche de sa cape, avança sa tête vers le système de reconnaissance qui scanna son œil et enfin la grille s'ouvrit. Elle se sentit tout de suite happée par le nombril et se retrouva dans une pièce minuscule.

- Nom?, demanda la voix automatique.

- Samaliha Orell.

- Âge ?

- 20 ans.

- Mot de passe ?

- LGF4BT69HJ03, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Bonsoir Miss Orell. De re-chef.

- Bonsoir Aléana, répondit Samaliha en souriant au système automatique qui lui ouvrit enfin le passage.

Elle sortit enfin et parcouru les alentours du regard. **''Communauté de Phoenix''** annonçait une grande pancarte noire et dorée. ''Enfin de retour a la maison'', pensa-t-elle en souriant de nouveau. Tout était calme dans le petit quartier qui abritait plus de cinq milles habitants, sorciers comme moldus. Quelques couples se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues riant joyeusement ou s'embrassant passionnément. Pendant une seconde, Samaliha plains silencieusement les autres sorciers de Londres qui n'avaient pas l'occasion de se trouver dans cette communauté saine et plus ou moins joyeuse. C'était presque un monde à part tant il était différent… en fait, c'était un monde à part… dans une dimension parallèle que Dumbledore avait crée avant de mourir au cas où ils perdraient la guerre. En lançant un dernier coup œil au petit parc éclairé par quelques lampadaires, Samaliha transplana devant chez elle.

- Je suis de retour, annonça-t-elle en rentrant dans la petite maison.

- Bonjour Liha.

- Ah tu es la… bonjour Laurent, répondit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Comment était ta journée ?

- Hum épuisante… toujours aussi ennuyante que tous les jours. Et la tienne?

- Ben pas mal… j'avais besoin d'un petit jour de congé…

- Oui… et il n'a fait que se prélasser comme un gros balourd!, pouffa la femme qui venait d'entrer dans le salon en portant un bébé d'à peine quelques mois dans les bras. Bonjour ma puce.

Elle déposa une bise sur le front de Samaliha qui s'empressa de prendre sa sœur/filleule dans les bras de sa maman.

- Bonjour maman… bonjour ma jolie Kiona… tu m'as manquée toi!

La petite fille aux petites boucles noires lui répondit par un sourire.

- Où est papa ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentrer mais il arrive bientôt.

- D'acc. Tu veux de l'aide pour le dîner manm?

- Non ma chérie, Laurent m'a assez aidé. Merci.

- D'accord. Je vais me faire couler un bon bain chaud. A tout à l'heure vous trois, dit elle en déposant sa sœur dans les bras de Laurent qui déjà lançait la petite fille en l'air comme un ballon.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se dirigea directement dans la toilette, fit couler l'eau et revint vers sa coiffeuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda et réalisa qu'aujourd'hui elle devait prendre sa potion. Elle déposa sa baguette, fit quelques gestes dans les airs et un tiroir semblant venir de nulle part s'ouvrit. Elle fit un autre geste et une fiole en sortit, se dirigeant droit dans sa main tendue. Elle regarda amèrement la petite bouteille et, en se bouchant les narines, elle en avala rapidement le contenu (un liquide d'un noir ancre et a l'odeur de bouc). Elle grimaça et décida qu'il était temps de se désarmer. Passant ses deux mains derrière son dos, elle tira d'un coup sec les deux armes à feu moldues qui étaient attachées à sa bandolier. Elle sourit en les voyant enfin apparaître (elle leur avait lance un sort pour qu'ils soient invisibles lorsqu'elle les portait). Bien que sa mère n'aimait pas ces objets, elle les trouvait d'une grande utilité et s'entraînait souvent à parfaire ses tires avec les autres militaires autant moldu et sorciers (ceux-ci ayant développé un amour pour ces machines moldues). Elle posa ensuite son pied sur le tabouret et ôta le couteau à lame bien effilée attachée autour de son mollet, en haut de ses bottes noires en cuir.

Lourdement, elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Elle regarda distraitement son reflet dans le miroir… la fatigue… c'était ca qui se lisait sur son joli visage. Une fois de plus, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé : à part la couleur de ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux qui avait été modifié, elle était restée la même. Elle était de la même hauteur, avait les mêmes courbes autour de ses hanches et ses seins, avait le même petit visage long et fin. Ses habitudes quant à elles n'avaient pas changé pour un sou… cependant, plus personne ne semblait la reconnaître. Elle soupira, pensant un instant à son frère jumeau… Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé… comme elle, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Son corps avait prit quelques muscles depuis qu'il s'entraînait physiquement mais c'était tout…. La potion ne maintenait que la couleur… Ils étaient restés les même. Encore une fois, elle soupira. D'un geste las, elle passa sa longue queue de cheval tressée par-dessus son épaule et se mit à la détresser, la tête dans les nuages. Elle prit la brosse sur sa coiffeuse et fermant les yeux, elle se mit à fredonner un petit air lent tout en brossant lentement ses longues boucles noires.

Elle était triste… il lui manquait quelque chose et ce quelque chose là était l'amour d'un homme. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir être amoureuse, pouvoir avoir des étoiles dans ses yeux en voyant l'homme de sa vie, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et sentir ses bras à lui autour d'elle, pouvoir l'embrasser et l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait…. Mais tout cela malheureusement n'était qu'un rêve… cela ne se produirait jamais pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… personne ne devait savoir. Pour Laurent, c'était plus facile, la femme de sa vie était déjà au courant de tout… rien ne risquait de mal tourner, leur secret ne risquait pas d'être mit à nu… alors que pour elle ce n'était pas le cas… elle était dangereuse. Elle ouvrit ses yeux où les larmes commençaient déjà à perler et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la toilette. Une heure de temps après, elle ressortit de la douche revigorée et toute sa tristesse à propos de son manque d'amour avait disparue. Elle enfila un petit short gris et un petit top noir, remonta maladroitement ses longs cheveux mouillés avec une grande pince et descendit rejoindre les autres.

- Finalement! On croyait que tu ne descendrais jamais!

- Gin!!! Comment vas-tu?, Quesque tu fais là ?, demanda Samaliha en prenant dans ses bras sa bonne amie.

- Et bien je viens te voir Liha, répondit Ginny Weasley en fixant Laurent.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Dit plutôt que tu viens voir Ha… Hum Laurent. Bonjour Liha, continua Ron qui avait le rouge aux joues.

- Bonjour Ron, répondit Samaliha alors que tout le monde riait de la tête que faisait Ginny.

- Vous dînez avec nous les enfants?, demanda Sicilia Orell.

- Avec plaisir Cilia, répondit poliment Ginny qui se vautrait déjà dans les bras de Laurent.

- Alors, vous allez comment vous deux?, demanda Samaliha en prenant dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui rampait à quatre pattes sur la moquette.

- Ben… pas trop mal. Faut dire que vendre des livres dans la bibliothèque nationale n'est pas très excitant….

- De mon côté c'est pareil… le restaurant, ça fonctionne coup si coup ça, dit Ginny entre deux baisers.

- Cessez donc de vous bécotez vous deux… vous me donnez envie de vomir…

- Cesse de faire de la jalousie Ron, pouffa Laurent en faisant un câlin à sa petite amie.

- Je fais pas de la jalousie, bougonna Ron en se croisant les bras par-dessus l'estomac et en fixant Samaliha qui jouait avec Kiona. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard il l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Il déglutit difficilement en la voyant se déhancher légèrement en faisant danser sa petite sœur et en riant de ce petit rire cristallin qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il détourna la tête, se sentant rougir. C'est qu'elle était très jolie sous ses petits airs de miss-je-sais-tout avec ses cheveux éparpillés comme ça autour de la pince d'où des mèches s'échappaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lockart Orell entra dans le salon.

- Ah! Je vois qu'on fait une petite réunion sans moi!, dit-il en souriant et en saluant tout le monde. Oh Liha… tu as lu le journal de cet après midi ?

- Non pourquoi?

- Hum…. Tiens, je te l'ai apporté…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et c'est le regard en flammes que Samaliha releva la tête de la Gazette.

- C'est quoi cette mascarade ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire la compagnie Accommodation & Co. a été racheté???

- Du calme Liha… maîtrise toi ma puce…

- Calme-toi Lie…, dit Laurent qui se trouvait au côté de sa sœur, une main sur son épaule.

Samaliha respira quelques bonnes bouffées d'air et au fur et à mesure, la lueur orange qui dansait dans ses yeux disparut lentement ainsi que celle qui transperçait déjà ses pores.

- Tu me fais peur à chaque fois que tu fais _ça _Liha, murmura Ron qui ne pouvait cesser de ressentir les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser à chaque fois que son amie perdait contrôle et que ses pouvoirs surgissaient.

- Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent ces imbéciles… personne ne peut avoir racheté la compagnie… je suis l'assistante en chef… j'aurais été mise au courant… cela doit être une blague… en plus ils ne disent même pas qui a soit disant racheté la compagnie… non ça doit _**forcement**_ être une blague…

- Tu sauras demain Liha… en attendant calme toi, dit Laurent qui avait prit la main de sa sœur jumelle.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais vraiment pu vous prendre pour des jumeaux vous deux, dit Ron en fixant ses deux meilleurs amis qui se tenaient la main.

- C'est justement ça Ronald… c'est ça le but, c'est de passer parfaitement pour des jumeaux alors la ferme, dit sévèrement Ginny. Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets! Liha… ça va…, demanda-t-elle encore en s'approchant de son amie qui tremblait légèrement.

- Oui… ça va merci Gin.

- Bon Liha… je te propose d'attendre à demain pour savoir ce qui se passe réellement avec la compagnie… je t'en supplie… ne perd pas ton contrôle demain… essaie de ton mieux de te contenir sinon nous aurons des problèmes…

- Je sais papa… j'irai pratiquer un peu ce soir, soupira Samaliha qui parut épuisée.

- Je t'aiderai Lie…

- Merci Laurent.

- Allez…. Venez les enfants… le dîner est prêt…, murmura Sicilia en regardant son mari d'un air anxieux.

De jours en jours Samaliha tout comme Laurent devenaient de plus en plus forts. Mais c'était Samaliha qui l'inquiétait le plus… Elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler mais parfois elle n'y arrivait pas et c'est ça qui alarmait les deux ex-aurors. Si jamais le monde magique savait que la personne détenant le 5eme élément de la magie élémentaire et l'élément du feu était encore vivante, Voldemort se douterait que le détenteur de l'élément de l'eau non plus n'était pas mort et ferait tout pour les retrouver. Non… il fallait que les autres continuent de croire à la mort de ses deux ''enfants'' car sinon s'en serait fini de Phoenix…

* * *

**Alors alors???? Vous me dites quoi???? REVIEWS PLEASE ^^) **

**Epuis bon je vais etre gentille et vous donnez un petit indice pour le prochain chapitre :**

**il y aura beaucoup de _blond_dedans ^^) hihi **

**A vendredi prochain!!! j'espere que j'y arriverai 8| **

**BiZzZzZzZ,**

**Elea 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde!!! Bon alors je me suis empressee de mettre le chapitre deux pour ne pas trop vous laisser poiroter! A ce niveau, j'espere que vous n'etes plus trop confus a propos des personnages parce que sinon, ne decourage pas car au prochain chapitre c'est sur vous comprendrez tout!!! ^^) je l'ai deja commence d'ailleurs. **_

_**~Reviews~ :**_

_**- Nini : oui tu as raison un certain petit blond est a l'origine de l'achat ^^) mais je n'en dirai pas plus! hihi Merci pour ta review!!  
**_

_** Bon je bavarde trop la!! alors le voila le chapitre 2!!! Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…_**Doutes**_…oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debout devant le petit immeuble dans lequel elle travaillait depuis maintenant 2 ans, Samaliha lança un regard noir à l'équipe de construction qui s'agitait déjà autour de la bâtisse. Une boule dans l'estomac, elle respira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse sa colère la dominer. Elle inspira de nouveau, puis décida d'entrer. Tous les employés étaient rassemblés dans le petit hall. A 9h piles, le directeur de la compagnie Accommodations & Co. s'avança au devant du petit groupe.

- Bonjour à tous, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous connaissez déjà la raison de notre rassemblement ici ce matin. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, cette compagnie a été vendue hier à une compagnie de construction célèbre pour des raisons personnelles dont je vous épargnerez. Je me vois par conséquent obligé de vous annoncez une mauvaise nouvelle… Le nouveau propriétaire de cet immeuble compte employer de toutes nouvelles têtes… S'il vous plait silence… Comme je disais donc, a partir du moment présent, vous êtes tous des chômeurs mais vous pouvez toujours déposer une application de travail ici et peut être que le nouveau directeur consentira à vous embaucher. Je suis désolé d'ainsi vous mettre à la porte et je vous remercie tous d'avoir été d'excellents employés. Veuillez tous récupérer vos objets personnels et quitter les lieux tout de suite après. Merci. Oh et encore une chose, j'aimerais voir Messieurs Garrett et Cintros et Mesdemoiselles Villiani et Orell dans la salle de réunion tout de suite.

En entendant son nom, Samaliha fronça les sourcils. Quesqu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir… En réfléchissant, elle réalisa aussi que c'était les quatre personnes les plus ''importantes'' de la compagnie que le directeur venaient d'appeler : Les deux assistants en chefs, elle même et Orion Garrett, la secrétaire en chef, Cathelyn Villiani, et le coordinateur en chef, Stefano Cintros.

- Tu sais quesqu'il nous veut toi, demanda Orion en voyant Samaliha arriver.

- Non aucune idée…

- J'espère que c'est rien de grave, dit Cathelyn un peu nerveuse.

- Ah vous êtes là jeunes gens! Je vous en prie entrez… Assoyez-vous. Bon alors très bien… Vous êtes là tous les quatre parce que j'ai tenu à ce que le nouveau directeur vous garde un poste dans sa nouvelle firme. Vous étiez mes quatre meilleurs employés et j'ai refusé que vous vous retrouviez sans boulot. De toute façon, le nouveau directeur avait besoin de personnels intelligents alors je vous ai proposé. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vais de ce pas le faire entrez et il vous donnera vos nouveaux postes.

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard et acquiescèrent.

- Très bien alors…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la personne qui serait à présent leur nouveau directeur. Ce n'est pas sans surprise que Samaliha vit entrer l'homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure arrogante qu'elle et ses amis avaient détesté pendant leurs sept années à Poudlard.

- Malfoy!, cracha-t-elle avec surprise sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je vous demande pardon…, demanda l'homme de sa voix à faire glacer le sang en tournant son regard dur vers Samaliha qui avait l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur en le fixant.

Drago plissa ses yeux en essayant de comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui avec tant d'impertinence. Il analysa son visage en le comparant à ceux de toutes les filles qui avaient pu croiser son chemin et avec qui il avait passé une ou deux nuits mais n'en trouva aucune qui lui ressemblait. Et pourtant, il aurait juré l'avoir déjà rencontré ou même l'avoir connu.

- Ce sera _**Monsieur**_ Malfoy pour vous, dit-il de cette voix qui claqua l'air de manière désagréable.

Toutes les personnes présentes frissonnèrent. Devant elles, se tenait debout droit comme un i Drago Malfoy, fils de mangemort, connu pour être un des héritiers de la magie élémentaire et aussi un des hommes les plus riches du monde magique, propriétaire de la multinationale _**Scorpius**_. Tout en lui respirait un certain charisme princier. Sa beauté quand à elle était incontestable : habillé d'une chemise rouge à manche longue retroussées aux niveaux des coudes, d'une cravate noire et rouge et d'un pantalon noir, les cheveux simplement brossés vers l'arrière (sans gel) dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, il ressemblait simplement a un dieu.

De son cote, Samaliha essayait de son mieux de garder son calme tout en pensant : ''Que fait cette sale fouine ici??? Pourquoi a-t-il acheté cette petite compagnie? Cette espèce de sale trouillard! C'est maintenant qu'il se montre… alors que pendant la guerre il avait déserté après avoir fait s'abattre sur le sud de la France une tornade qui avait tué plus de cent personnes et qui avait détruit l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste!''. En colère, les dents serrées, elle ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément, tentant de contenir l'adrénaline qui parcourait déjà ses veines.

- Bien…, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, siffla de nouveau Drago. J'ai parcouru vos dossiers et il me semble que vous êtes tous suffisamment compétents pour accomplir vos nouvelles fonctions.

Il fit un geste de la main et sur la table, apparut des cartables noirs posés devant chacun des nouveaux employés.

- Dans ces documents, reprit-il, vous trouverez vos nouveaux postes et les nouvelles tâches qui les accompagnent. Il y a aussi là dedans une espèce de carte contenant 5000 gallions pour chacun de vous accompagnée d'une liste de magasin que j'exige que vous visitiez pour changer vos tenues vestimentaires. Les tenants de ces lieux sont au courant et vous attendent samedi. Ils vous aideront à choisir des vêtements convenables. Il est absolument hors de question que vous travailliez dans _**ma**_ firme en portant le genre de haillons que vous portez en ce moment.

Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux, s'attardant sur Cathelyn qu'il fixa d'un air dégoûté.

- Autre chose…, je ne tolère ni l'arrogance ni l'insolence. Vous n'êtes que de minables employés alors sachez tenir vos langues, dit-il en fixant cette fois-ci durement Samaliha qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête : « Lie, quoi qu'il se passe calme-toi, dit la voix de Laurent qui, de son travail étant sentait que sa sœur frôlait une explosion colérique et communiquait avec elle par pensées. »

Ainsi, elle détourna la tête en entendant son nouveau ''patron'' dire :

- Les maçons travailleront sur cet immeuble pendant encore quelques semaines alors vous vous rendrez à l'adresse inscrite dans le cartable pour arriver au bureau. Lundi 9h. C'est tout, vous pouvez disposez.

Précipitamment, Samaliha ramassa ses affaires et se mit debout, prête à quitter la salle de réunion. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit :

- Mademoiselle Orell, veuillez m'accordez une minute.

Grinçant des dents, elle relâcha la poignée et laissa passer ses trois amis qui étaient impatients de partir. Enfin, elle se retourna, plongeant son regard dans celui glacial de son pire ennemi. Elle frissonna légèrement en ressentant l'aura magique de celui-ci augmenté davantage. Pas de doute, Drago Malfoy était de ces sorciers trop puissants qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier. Elle le fixa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé… Physiquement, il était simplement plus grand et mieux battit qu'autrefois, mais la haine qui transperçait ses pores était pire que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il était aussi maintenant une des rares personnes qui pourrait l'anéantir elle sans aucunes difficultés, dû au fait qu'il avait les mêmes capacités de magie élémentaire qu'elle…

- Je vous connais?, demanda-t-il enfin après avoir longuement dévisagé le visage de la femme dont il avait fait sa nouvelle sous directrice et après s'être demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de nommer la dénommée Cathelyn Villiani. Il y repensa mais dut reconnaître que d'après son dossier, la jeune Orell était une des rares personnes assez intelligente pour pouvoir accomplir le poste de sous-directrice. ''Je n'ai rien à perdre, pensa-t-il, si elle s'avère ne pas être a la hauteur, je lui trouverai simplement un remplaçant… de toute façon personne n'arrive jamais a garder ce poste pour bien longtemps…''

- Non, cracha-t-elle. Mais moi je vous connais pour avoir été celui qui a détruit toute la partie sud de la France.

- Serait-ce là une accusation?

- Ca l'est très certainement. Si ce n'était pas par votre faute, Voldemort n'aurait pas gagné la…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Deux des règles premières de cette nouvelle société étaient bien :

1. ''En aucun cas le nom du nouveau Lord ne doit être prononcé à voix haute. Le tout puissant sera à présent appeler Le Chef Suprême.''

2. ''Ne proférer aucune accusation insinuant que l'opposition aurait dû gagner la guerre. Quiconque ayant désobéi à la loi doit être immédiatement reportée et exécutée''.

S'attendant à ce que Drago contact la ''police mangemorte'', Samaliha maudissait intérieurement son nouveau directeur qui n'avait pas perdu son don de la mettre hors de ses gonds.

- Ainsi donc dois-je comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas notre nouveau Maître Tout Puissant ?, demanda amèrement Drago avec un rictus.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien du tout.

Ce tempérament de feu, cette façon de parler et de s'exprimer et cette façon de tourner la tête lorsque quelque chose clochait, Drago l'avait déjà rencontré chez quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à se rappeler qui… Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il la dévisageait, forçant ses pensées et ses souvenirs à lui dire d'où il la connaissait.

- A quelle école êtes vous allez?

- Je suis sûre et certaine que vous l'avez lu dans mon dossier, s'impatienta Samaliha.

- Continuez sur cette lancée et bientôt vous vous retrouverez sans travail et je m'assurerai que personne ne vous emploie plus jamais…, susurra Drago qui tolérait très mal l'insolence de Samaliha. Maintenant répondez a ma question…

- Beauxbâtons école de sorcellerie française, grinça Samaliha qui se sentait perdre son calme.

- Vous n'avez pas d'accents français cependant…, murmura Drago plus pour lui-même. Êtes-vous jamais venue à Poudlard?

''Oui et même que je t'ai détesté pendant sept longues années sale petite fouine!'' pensa Samaliha qui enrageait. Cependant elle se contenta de répondre :

- Non.

- Vous mentez…

- C'est quoi ces conneries?!?, explosa-t-elle alors que dans ses yeux, une petite lueur orangée faisait surface. Elle détourner la tête mais Drago avait vu…

''Samaliha!, cria presque la voix de Laurent dans la tête de la jeune femme. Liha reprend toi! Pense a Kiona… pense a Phoenix''. Intérieurement, Samaliha remercia son frère de son aide, essayant de son mieux de refouler les légers tremblements qui parcouraient déjà ses mains.

Pendant tout ce temps, Drago ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à sa nouvelle employée. Avec surprise, il sentit son aura à elle l'envahir, se demandant par la même occasion qui elle était exactement. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle… pas du côté des mangemorts, pas du côté de l'ordre. Son dossier ne disait rien de sérieux… elle avait un frère jumeau, une petite sœur et vivait avec ses deux parents… ce que d'ailleurs Drago avait trouve extrêmement bizarre puisque presque plus personne n'avait une famille complète depuis la guerre…

- Mademoiselle Orell… c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de garder votre langage de rue désagréable pour votre petite personne. La prochaine fois, je me contenterai de vous couper les vivres… Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Furieuse, Samaliha se précipita hors de la pièce.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Ce n'est pas possible!!! Il ne peut pas être mon directeur! Je finirai par l'étriper !!!

- Liha calme toi ma chérie…

- Lie… peut être que tu ferais mieux de démissionner… connaissant Malfoy, il va te mettre en colère à chaque fois que tu le verras et tu finiras par perdre ton calme…

- Non Laurent… je refuse de quitter ce poste à cause de cette sale fouine… C'est pas n'importe quelle opportunité que la firme Scorpius m'offre… je pourrai rentrer beaucoup plus d'argent et on pourra vivre un peu mieux…

- On vit déjà très bien Liha…

- Je sais mais faut pas oublier Kiona… je veux pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut, soupira Samaliha qui jouait avec sa petite sœur sur ses genoux.

- Très bien Liha… si tu penses que tu arriveras à te contenir, fait un essai… mais au moindre problème je veux que tu t'en ailles on est d'accord?

- D'accord papa… Oh et vous ne savez pas le pire ! Ce qui m'a le plus mit hors de moi c'est lorsque cet imbécile nous a dit qu'il ne tolérerait pas que l'on s'amène a son entreprise en portant les haillons que l'on portait! Je vous jure je lui aurais volontiers coupé sa tête de serpentard!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Woaw, souffla Cathelyn. C'est à _ca_ que ressemble la succursale principale de Scorpius…

- Cessez tous de bavez devant ce foutu immeuble et rentrons, dit Samaliha en s'émerveillant tout de même devant la grande bâtisse en verre sur la surface de laquelle se dessinait un grand _**S**_ formant une espèce de serpent a trois têtes.

Ils entrèrent tous et Stefano fut le premier à se séparer d'eux au cinquième étage. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Cathelyn qui leur fit un petit signe de la main de manière nerveuse arrivée au 12eme étage. Puis vint le tour d'Orion qui s'en alla au 24ème étage en souhaitant bonne chance à Samaliha. Et enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au 30ème étage et la jeune femme sortit. Comme le lui avait indiqué la standardiste du premier étage, elle tourna à gauche et s'arrêta devant la porte portant son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et s'époustoufla devant la beauté de l'endroit. Ca ne ressemblait en rien au petit bureau minuscule qu'elle partageait avant avec Orion. C'était grand et spacieux, avec une grande baie vitrée avec vue sur toute la cite de la Californie. Il y avait un énorme bureau et une bibliothèque sur tout un pan du mur. Il y avait aussi une table ovale pour les réunions probablement et un grand téléviseur. Après son moment d'admiration, Samaliha alla s'installer sur le grand fauteuil en cuir derrière sa table de verre et posa ses affaires. Au moment où elle allait sortir certains documents de son nouveau sac de marque acheté samedi, une petite sonnerie retentit de ce qu'elle reconnut être un téléphone posé sur la table. Elle pressa le bouton qui clignotait.

- Mademoiselle Orell, dit la voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Oui…

- Je m'appelle Olivia Derynth. Je suis la secrétaire personnelle de Monsieur Malfoy et je serai aussi votre secrétaire personnelle. Je passerai tout à l'heure pour m'introduire mais pour le moment, Monsieur Malfoy vous demande dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Très bien, merci Olivia. Je m'y rends tout de suite.

Elle grogna intérieurement en se demandant ce que diable lui voulait Malfoy. Elle se leva, sortit de la pièce et longea le couloir pour arriver devant la porte indiquant _Drago Malfoy._ Elle toqua a la porte et il lui répondit d'entrer.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, entrez, répondit le jeune homme qui fixait l'horizon à travers la grande baie, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

Sans lui accorder un regard, il lui dit de prendre les documents sur son bureau et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes et enfin, Drago consentit à se retourner. Il dévisagea longuement Samaliha et du admettre qu'Helena, la propriétaire des magasins où il avait envoyé la jeune fille et ses 3 amis, avait étonnement de goût. En effet, pour son premier jour au travail, Samaliha avait choisi de porter une jupe pince serrée noire partant a mi-ventre et arrivant légèrement plus haut que ses genoux accompagnée d'un petit chemisier vert a manches courtes et des souliers a talons hauts noirs et verts. Au début elle avait refuse de porter un tel ''accoutrement'' comme elle avait si bien dit mais elle avait du admettre a la fin qu'elle portait a merveille le vêtement mettant en valeur ses hanches et ses fesses rondes rebondies et aussi bien sa poitrine. C'était simple, ca faisait ''chic'' comme avait si bien dit Helena. Et Samaliha en avait eu la preuve en recevant les milliers de compliments qu'elle ne cessait de recevoir depuis la matinée. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait des petites boucles d'oreilles en points en diamant et ors assortit a une chaîne en or a médaille de diamant et un bracelet pareil. Elle s'était fait un léger maquillage et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon haut serré d'où partait quelques longues mèches noires bouclées et elle avait laissé quelques mèches tomber sur le côté droit de son visage, barrant légèrement son œil. En somme, le reflet que lui avait envoyé le miroir avait été très satisfaisant et à ca, Drago Malfoy agréait totalement. Lorsqu'il s'était retourne, il avait été simplement émerveillé… Il la fixait toujours, remarquant ce tic qu'elle avait de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et de plisser son nez lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Cette manie la aussi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque l'imiter…

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là dedans…, murmura Samaliha.

- Vous avez raison, dit Drago en souriant presque. Elle avait trouve ce qui n'allait pas et ca lui plaisait. Un autre n'aurait probablement rien vu d'anormal. Il lui lança un autre regard et détourna son attention sur le téléviseur qu'il alluma à l'aide d'une petite télécommande. Comme vous avez lu dans ce document, la compagnie vient de faire l'achat d'une grande propriété. Le dernier imbécile qui tenait votre poste n'a pas été vérifié la légalité du domaine et a signe les papiers d'achats. Ce n'est qu'il y a une semaine que j'ai réalisé que cet endroit que vous voyez sur l'écran est celui que nous avons acheté. Le problème comme vous pouvez le voir c'est que cette propriété abrite le célèbre parc moldu Oceanis World. J'ai essayé de négocier avec eux il y a deux jours pour un nouvel achat de leur parc mais ils refusent de vendre… et nous avons **besoin** de cet endroit. Alors là est votre première tache… débrouillez vous pour trouver un moyen pour les faire céder. Vous avez une semaine.

- Comment ca me débrouiller ??, se rabroua Samaliha. Si **vous** n'êtes pas arrive à les faire vendre, ce n'est pas moi qui y arriverai…

- Alors pliez vos affaires et ne revenez plus ici..., répondit fermement Drago en fixant de nouveau la grande place au loin.

- Ugh!!!, fit-elle alors qu'elle passait la porte du bureau en colère.

Arrivée dans son bureau, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan… il fallait qu'elle réussisse sa première tache pour prouver a cet idiot de Malfoy qu'elle était a la hauteur.

- Olivia, dit-elle en pressant le bouton de la ligne 1 du téléphone sur son bureau.

- Oui Mademoiselle Orell ?

- Pouvez m'apporter tous les dossiers que vous avez ayant rapport a l'achat d'Oceanis World s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur mademoiselle Orell. Je vous arrive tout de suite.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

- Entrez.

- Mademoiselle Orell…

- Bonjour Olivia. S'il vous plait appelez-moi Samaliha…

- Très bien Samaliha, répondit la femme aux cheveux bruns d'environ le même âge qu'elle. Voila les papiers que vous m'avez demande. Ce n'est pas une belle affaire l'histoire d'Oceanis World. Vous auriez du voir le visage du patron quand il a découvert l'erreur de l'ex sous-directeur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passe dans son bureau mais le pauvre Kevin en est ressortit tout blanc, pouvant à peine se mouvoir.

- Hum… je peux imaginer, maugréa Samaliha en feuilletant les papiers. Vous travaillez pour Mal… hum je veux dire Monsieur Malfoy depuis longtemps ?

- Oui ca fait trois ans. J'ais été une des premières employées de la compagnie. Je n'étais que la standardiste au début mais ca fait maintenant deux ans que je suis la secrétaire personnelle de Mr Malfoy. Je dois vous avouer qu'il me fait extrêmement peur parfois mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne au fond.

- C'est ca et moi je suis la fille de Merlin, marmotta tout bas Samaliha.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien… Bon je vais me mette au travail… je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais racheter cette propriété mais j'y arriverai. Merci Olivia.

- Très bien Mademoiselle Orell.

- Samaliha.

- D'accord Samaliha. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon bureau est à l'étage juste au dessous. Le lunch est à 12h.

- Merci beaucoup Olivia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première journée de travail de Samaliha dans la compagnie Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas croise Drago depuis mais ca allait être différent aujourd'hui. Fière, elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son directeur qui lui dit d'entrer.

- Mr Malfoy.

- Mademoiselle Orell. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, dit Drago assis a son fauteuil les pieds croises et les mains jointes sur la table.

- Oui, en effet. Après maints essais, j'ai fini par convaincre les propriétaires d'Oceanis World de nous revendre la propriété. Ca n'a pas été facile mais je suppose que vous vous en foutez…

- En effet, je m'en moque totalement…

- Très bien, grinça Samaliha. Voila les papiers. Ils ont signe, j'ai signe et il ne manque plus que votre signature pour accomplir l'achat.

Il feuilleta les papiers, apposa sa signature sur les quelques pages et referma le cartable.

- Bon travail Mademoiselle Orell… peut être que la prochaine fois vous prendrez moins de temps pour accomplir une tache aussi facile.

En l'entendant, Samaliha ouvrit de grands yeux. Une tache facile !!!!, disait-il. Elle avait passe des nuits blanches à chercher une solution et la, il lui disait que c'était trop facile ?!? Il allait l'entendre ce petit bon a rien de Malfoy. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il dit :

- Nous avons une soirée d'affaire ce soir à 8h avec une compagnie moldue qui va inaugurer le nouveau casino _**Gold Master**_. La compagnie Scorpius en sera associe. Je passerai vous chercher à 6h30. Ne soyez pas en retard. Helena vous a choisi une robe pour l'occasion et elle sera délivrée a l'adresse que vous avez donne dans votre dossier. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

La colère était un bien faible mot pour décrire ce que Samaliha ressentait dans le moment. Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. ''Pour qui il se prenait finalement cet imbécile?!?'' Avec une moue, elle réalisa que ce soir, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son petit chez elle de Phoenix. Il faudrait qu'elle se rende dans son petit appartement de Londres.

- Je me disais bien que je te connaissais ma chère Samaliha Orell…, murmura Drago de son cote, assit dans son bureau et fixant les photos de deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient trop a son goût pour que ce soit une erreur.

* * *

**_ Bon bon bon!!! Alors c'est quoi le vedict??? Donnez moi vos opinions, dites moi ce que vous pensez, corrigez moi! _**

**_ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des comments!!!_**

**_J'espere quand meme qu'il vous a plu ce petit chapitre!!! Et vous voyez j'vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour vous presenter mon petit Drago d'amour!! hihi_**

**_Alors vous le trouvez comment? pa trop mechant j'espere? lol  
_**

**_Bon au prochain chapitre......_**

**_j'vous dirais bien ce qui va arriver mais ca gate tout l'exitation! lol non je ne suis pas sadique... j'aime juste m'amuser xD_**

**_Antouka, je me magne pour ecrire le chapitre 3 _**

**_et j'esperequ''il sera pret pour vendredi... ou meme avant qui sait ^^ mais j'vous promets rien han! _**

**_Bon, j'vous laisse faut que j'aille prendre mon ''beauty sleep''._**

**_A bientot!!! _**

**_BizZzZ,_**

**_Elea.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le mondeuuu ! **_

_**Je sais vous me detestez peut être d'avoir mit tant de temps pour poster la suite mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute :(**_

_** j'avais tout pleins de choses qui me rendaient folle mais finalement, **_

_**C'EST LA FIN DES EXAMENS !!! Je suis trop contente ! Bon je cesse de parler pour vous laisser a votre lecture ^^.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…Petits Changements…oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A 6h30 piles, Samaliha, postée devant une des fenêtres de son appartement vit une limousine noire s'arrêter devant la maison. Elle retint son souffle en voyant Drago Malfoy en sortir. Après une longue inspiration, elle sortit enfin. Drago qui composait le numéro de la jeune fille pour lui dire de sortir se retourna en entendant la porte de la maison se refermée. II arrêta tous mouvements en la voyant la, debout sur le porche, éclairée par une faible lampe. Il se demanda si il n'était pas fou de la trouver jolie… après tout elle était son ennemie… Il la regarda descendre les marches gracieusement dans sa longue robe de soie grise.

De son cote, Samaliha dévisagea Drago qui, dans son veston gris par-dessus sa chemise blanche et dans son pantalon noir, avait la classe d'un homme politique.

- Monsieur Malfoy…

- Mademoiselle Orell. Après vous, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la limousine.

Elle monta, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur sa traîne. Drago monta à sa suite, s'asseyant tout juste en face d'elle.

- Cet endroit ou nous nous rendons… est-ce loin?

- En voiture moldue ca l'aurait été mais c'est une limousine magique alors cela ne prendra qu'environ une heure.

- Ah, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en regardant à travers la fenêtre la rue et les passants défiler hâtivement.

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes à fixer la circulation qui glissait un peu trop rapidement a son avis, Samaliha reporta son regard sur son directeur. Ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'elle le surprit à la fixer intensément. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà connu…

- Et bien vous vous trompez.

- Si vous le dites…

Elle le détailla alors qu'a son tour, il regardait a travers la fenêtre. Il paraissait préoccupé.

- J'espère pour vous que vous savez danser la valse.

- … Euh oui… je n'ai pas deux pieds gauches mais je ne puis pas non plus dire que j'excelle dans ce domaine… pourquoi donc me posez-vous cette question ?

- Généralement les actionnaires ouvrent la danse qui suit la cérémonie d'ouverture, dit-il simplement.

- Je vois.

L'atmosphère n'était pas toute amicale. Il l'ignorait royalement de cette manière désagréable qu'avait les personnes de la haute société de le faire alors qu'elle, le fixait intensément, se posant toutes sortes de questions et repassant en même temps ses maigres leçons de valse dans sa tête, histoire de lui marcher le moins que possible sur les pieds. Enfin, l'automobile s'arrêta, signant la fin du supplice pour eux deux. Il prit sa veste, l'enfila, descendit et lui tint la porte pour qu'elle descende a son tour. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes et lui offrit son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant si lui prendre son bras ne signifiait pas pactiser avec l'ennemi.

- Aujourd'hui pas demain, la pressa-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, finit-elle par répondre en se résignant à prendre le bras offert.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il la dirigea le long du tapis rouge qui menait a l'entrée de l'imposant casino éclairé de partout par toutes sortes de lumières colorées. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle équipée de toutes sortes de jeux destines à vous faire perdre le plus d'argent que possible. Samaliha fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, admirant la décoration, la structure et même les tenues des différentes gens, remerciant intérieurement Helena de lui avoir choisit une tenue digne de ce nom pouvant rivaliser avec celles des autres dames présentes.

- Voulez vous quelque chose à boire?

- Euh… oui. Une bierraubeurre fera l'affaire.

Il revint quelques minutes après, deux boissons en mains. Elle lui posa des questions sur les lieux qu'il se contenta de répondre en deux ou trois mots, pas plus.

- Mr Malfoy, dit un homme en s'avançant vers eux. Mr Petrius va donner le discours dans quelques minutes. Il vous attend sur le podium pour représenter votre compagnie.

Sans même un regard vers le trapu serveur, Drago se dirigea avec Samaliha a son bras, vers le petit groupe d'hommes réunit près du Podium.

- Ah, Drago tu es la! Qui est donc cette jolie jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

Tournant légèrement la tête, Drago regarda du coin de l'œil Samaliha de la tête aux pieds pour enfin reporter durement son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Samaliha Orell, nouvelle assistante en chef, répondit-il froidement.

- Eduardo Corvin. Heureux de vous rencontrer et de savoir qu'on fera désormais affaire Mademoiselle Orell, dit le nouveau en baisant la main de Samaliha qui rougit.

- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance Mr Corvin, minauda-t-elle.

Il lui présenta ensuite deux autres hommes du nom d'Alphonse Petrius, homme d'un certain âge accompagné de sa femme et finalement Colin Rescov, d'environ 25 ans accompagné de sa secrétaire en chef. Ils discutèrent quelques temps (évidemment sans la participation de Drago) puis, Alphonse, propriétaire du nouveau casino Gold Master de la Californie monta sur l'estrade suivi de sa femme et de ses associés. Il fit un bref discours, présenta les trois autres et prit les ciseaux excessivement gros que lui tendait un des serveurs. Avec des gestes un peu trop cérémoniaux, il coupa la bande rouge et jaune, signifiant que le casino était désormais ouvert au public. Tous les invités se dirigèrent ensuite au milieu de la salle de jeu où une piste avait été improvisée. Alphonse, Eduardo, Colin, Drago et leurs compagnes s'y placèrent au centre et, entamèrent les premiers pas de la valse que jouait un groupe de musiciens.

La main au haut du dos de Samaliha, Drago menait la danse de manière impressionnante. Sa peau semblait brûler au contact de la sienne et de légers petits courants électriques leurs parcouraient les bras. De façon professionnelle sans pourtant avoir l'air de faire des efforts, il la faisait virevolter par ci, la faisait tourner par la, lui donnant l'air de flotter dans les airs. Leurs pas avaient de la grâce et tous les autres le reconnaissaient. Cependant, perdus comme ils étaient dans les yeux de l'autre, Drago et Samaliha n'auraient pu s'en rendre compte. Non plus n'auraient-ils pas pu se rendre compte que les autres danseurs leur avaient laisse la piste de danse, tant ils étaient sous l'effet du charme que dégageait le ''couple'', comme certaines langues pendues se plaisaient à dire. Pour eux deux, le reste du monde n'existait pas a ce moment. Ils étaient tous deux gênés de se regarder ainsi mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à arrêter, ne voulant pas rompre l'enchantement. La, au milieu de la piste, ce n'était plus deux ennemis qui dansaient, c'était un homme et une femme, matchant jusqu'à la couleur de leurs habits. C'était un homme que tous les autres de la gente masculine enviaient et que toutes les femmes désiraient. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds platine, grand, beau, fort et au regard métallique ne présageant rien de bon que toutes les femmes voudraient qu'il protège, dansant gracieusement avec une femme a qui toutes les autres de la gente féminine lançaient des regards noirs de jalousie et que tous les hommes désiraient tenir dans leurs bras. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement boucles relâcher sur son dos mis à nu, grande, belle, souriante et au regard d'un noir profond que tous les hommes rêveraient de protégera leur tour. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple hors normes, de beautés interdites, l'un d'une beauté trop froide pour le bien des autres et l'autre d'une beauté chaleureuse. Ils formaient deux entités opposées s'accordant cependant parfaitement bien l'une a l'autre.

La musique s'arrêta enfin, rompant l'ensorcellement que les deux personnes laissée seules sur la piste de danse avaient installé. A leur tour, ils rompirent le regard qu'ils avaient maintenu depuis le début pour se rendre compte que le reste des gens les regardaient. Samaliha rougit en regardant par terre alors que Drago lança à l'assemblée un regard noir leur intimant d'ôter leurs yeux sur _**elle**_. Il s'assura pour le bien de sa sante mentale que ce n'était pas par jalousie qu'il avait fait ce qu'il venait de faire puis finalement emmena sa compagne dans le petit salon a l'entrée, toujours sous les regards pesants et le silence lourd de la salle. Ils sortirent et enfin le monde sembla reprendre leur nuit la ou ils l'avaient arrêté pour admirer Drago et Samaliha. Dehors, ils s'assirent en silence l'un en face de l'autre, Samaliha évitant de son mieux le regard intense que Drago posait sur elle. Quelques minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que Colin Rescov vint les rejoindre, ne pouvant lâcher le regard perverse qu'il avait dans les yeux en voyant Samaliha.

- Me permettrais-tu de danser avec ta magnifique cavalière Drago?

- Me permettrais-tu de danser avec la tienne Colin?

- Bien sur elle est a l'intérieur… cela veut-il dire que je peux… ?

- Absolument **pas**. Elle est **ma** cavalière alors vas t'en trouver une autre avant que je ne m'énerve Colin, dit Drago de manière menaçante alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Surprise et en colère que Malfoy ait prit la liberté de choisir pour elle, Samaliha lança un petit sourire désolé à Colin Rescov qui fit la moue et se décida à s'en aller avant de subir la colère de Drago Malfoy.

- Vouliez vous danser avec cet énergumène ?, demanda Drago en fixant la porte par laquelle son nouvel associe venait de disparaître.

- Cela changerait-il quelque chose maintenant que vous lui avez déjà dit non à ma place Mr Malfoy ?

- En effet cela ne changerait rien… n'empêche j'aimerais connaître votre réponse…

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela ne changerait rien… étant donne que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le loisir de connaître mon opinion vous non plus ne la connaîtrez pas.

- Peu importe…, dit-il finalement en la toisant de haut, tentant toujours de se rassurer qu'il ne devenait pas fou pour faire ainsi de la jalousie à propos de son ''ennemie jurée''. Venez, ordonna-t-il encore après s'être levé.

- Et si je n'en ai pas l'envie… ?

- Ce n'était nullement une question. Vous n'en avez guère le choix alors n'épuisez pas mon peu de patience avec votre entêtement ridicule.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit fils de riche désagréable et pourri Malfoy, grinça-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende alors qu'elle se mettait debout.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière non plus **Mademoiselle** Orell. Je n'en mourrai pas pour autant. Maintenant pour la dernière fois, venez.

- Je vous déteste, dit-elle en prenant brusquement son bras.

- Soyez rassurée, je vous porte exactement les mêmes sentiments.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle de jeu où Drago se dirigea vers la table de poker. Les autres joueurs l'accueillirent avec joie et, comme dans les films, Samaliha se plaça derrière Drago comme le faisaient les autres femmes pour porter ''chance'' au joueur. «Ridicule», pensa-t-elle toujours fâchée contre Drago. Au bout d'une heure, celui-ci se retira de la table, un sourire suffisant sur le visage d'avoir gagne une bonne petite somme.

- Vous en aurez la moitie a chaque fois que je gagnerai, lui avait-il dit alors qu'a présent il gagnait son deuxième jeu.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Cessez d'être ridicule.

A cela, Samaliha n'avait pas répondu et s'était contentée d'engager la conversation avec une femme accompagnant l'un des autres joueurs après avoir soigneusement toisé son directeur.

La soirée prit rapidement fin et ce n'est pas sans se plaindre que Samaliha gravit enfin les marches du perron de sa maison après avoir lance un bref a demain a Drago qui prenait un malin plaisir de l'énerver.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dans les contrées du sud de L'Europe, au sommet d'une des montagnes qui entouraient le pays s'élevait l'énorme bâtisse de celui que le monde magique appelait depuis deux ans le Chef Suprême. C'était un énorme bâtiment de pierres noires entouré d'un marais et d'une multitude de plantes sauvages. L'endroit n'avait aucune classe, aucun charme. Au contraire, il faisait peur à quiconque posait le regard dessus. Cependant le manoir en lui même n'était pas aussi effrayant que les souterrains qu'il abritait. Pendant la guerre, ces endroits sombres et empestant le sang avaient servis de lieux de tortures, de lieux de meurtres et aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient les mêmes fonctions, a la différence que personne au dehors ne s'en doutait. En effet, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas empêchée Voldemort et ses mangemorts de capturer certaines personnes de la communauté pour leur faire souffrir,… après tout que serait un mangemort s'il ne _mangeait pas les morts_? Il ne serait rien… alors pour ne pas perdre leurs aptitudes, les serviteurs de Voldemort s'amusaient avec sorciers et moldu qu'ils kidnappaient après avoir effacer toutes traces de leur existence sans que personne d'autres ne s'en doute.

Dans ces couloirs en labyrinthes d'où personnes ne pouvaient s'échapper et où les mangemorts eux-mêmes se perdaient quelques fois, ceux auxquels le Chef Suprême portait un intérêt spécial était ceux appelé le ''département des essais magiques''. Avez-vous jamais vu un laboratoire ou toutes sortes d'animaux sont enfermes dans des cages et servent de cobayes ? Et bien soit, les couloirs du département des essais magiques sont en mille fois pire : ils suintent l'électrocution, l'acide, le sang, la décomposition et toutes autres choses qu'une âme ne pourrait imaginer sans y avoir fait un petit tour et les cobayes, et bien elles ne sont guère des animaux mais plutôt des humains, de simples personnes ne méritant pas les supplices auxquels ils sont sujets.

C'était un ''projet'' comme disait souvent le maître des tortionnaires. Un projet qui jusqu'à présent ne portait aucun fruits autres que les piles de corps morts qui s'accumulaient chaque jours dans le marais. C'était un projet avancé où les mangemorts utilisaient toutes sortes d'outils autant moldu que sorciers pour entreprendre d'accomplir les plans. Mais quels étaient donc les plans de Voldemort… ? Personne n'en savait vraiment rien à part les 6 personnes les plus proches du maître : Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils étaient ses quatre bras droits et aussi bien les responsables du ''projet'' que Voldemort tenait tant d'accomplir.

- Encore. Mettez l'énergie à 150 kilowatts cette fois.

Debout derrière la grande vitre blindée et teintée qui abritait la pièce principale des tortures des couloirs du département des essais magiques, Blaise Zabini donnait des ordres au scientifique moldu qui les exécutait en tremblant et en rechignant. Il fit ce que lui avait demande Zabini en redoutant d'être a son tour envoyé dans la pièce et augmenta l'énergie électrique a 150 kilowatts. Blaise lui fit signe d'activer la manette et il le fit en refoulant les larmes qui affluaient sur ses joues, se demandant comment ces mangemorts pouvaient être si méchants. Il détourna la tête au moment ou les machines a l'intérieur de la pièce se déplaçaient, prêtes à faire souffrir cette pauvre femme qui demandait son salut. Mais ca ne l'aida pas. Il l'entendit crier alors qu'elle recevait le choc électrique pendant exactement 3 secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qui se passait. _Il savait._

De son cote, Blaise regardait la femme d'environ 70 ans se tordre de douleur avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ca lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir ces humains pathétiques supplier de leur épargner leur misérable vie.

- Madame Ortax, dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton qui faisait retentir sa voix dans la pièce de tortures. Je sais que vous voulez finir la session d'aujourd'hui et moi aussi d'ailleurs alors faites moi plaisir et concentrez vous autant que possible pour reproduire exactement les mêmes rayons électriques que vous venez de recevoir d'une manière ou d'une autre de votre corps. Cela ne devrait pas être si difficile… ca fait un mois qu'on vous électrocute tous les jours, vous devriez pouvoir y arriver maintenant…

Il la regarda pleurer puis soupira en ne la voyant pas exécuter ses vœux.

- Puisque c'est ainsi… Mettez 500 kilowatts pour 15 secondes. J'en ai marre de cette vieille qui ne fout rien. Ne faites pas de bêtises Adam et faites exactement ce que je viens de vous dire autrement c'est vous qui serez derrière cette vitre… Quand elle sera morte, signalez le a Travers et Yaxley pour qu'ils se débarrassent du corps. Passez une bonne journée, lança Blaise avant de sortir de la pièce d'où il entendit les cris perçants de feu madame Ortax retentir. Son sourire s'agrandit et il monta dans ses appartements du manoir.

- Bonjour ma puce.

- Bonjour mon chéri, répondit Pansy Parkinson en embrassant a pleine bouche Blaise qui lui avait déjà agrippe les jambes qu'elle s'était empressée d'entourer autour de sa taille. Sans douceur, il la plaqua contre le mur en cherchant a retirer son maillot. Malheureusement, le tatouage qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur leur avant bras se mi à chauffer. Grognant de mécontentement contre les lèvres de Pansy, il consentit enfin à la lâcher après lui avoir vole un dernier baiser langoureux. Sans plus un mot, ils sortirent de leur appartement pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion où Macnair et Dolohov se trouvaient déjà.

- Vous savez vous pourquoi il nous appelle si tard dans la nuit ?, demanda Pansy en baillant et en se laissant tomber dans une des grandes chaises autour de la table.

- Non mais je ne serais pas étonné de savoir que c'est en rapport avec le projet 7, marmonna Dolohov.

Blaise passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ca n'avait pas bon signe… le projet 7 qui prenait place dans le département des essais magiques n'avançait pas le moins du monde. Les résultats étaient les mêmes: aucun des cobayes ne semblaient acquérir les pouvoirs voulus. Ils mouraient tous après un ou deux mois. Cependant d'après la prophétie d'Elivena, il y avait certainement un moyen de donner à d'autres humains des pouvoirs semblables à ceux que possédaient les détenteurs de la magie élémentaire… De nouveau il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant… oh non le maître n'allait pas être content car ils n'avaient fait absolument aucun progrès. A cet instant, Lucius Malfoy arriva à son tour, accompagne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci bailla et s'installa aux entre Blaise et Lucius.

- Il va nous passer un bon savon, marmotta-elle.

- J'anticipe déjà…, répondit Blaise.

- Tu ne pourrais pas créer un tremblement de terre pour annuler la réunion Blaise?, demanda-t-elle pour plaisanter au détenteur de l'élément de la terre.

- Si seulement je pouvais je l'aurais déjà fais Bella… mais premièrement ca ne ferait que retarder la réunion et deuxièmement tu sais aussi bien que moi que le maître ne se douterait pas que ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre naturel… il chercherait à me tuer et moi je te dénoncerais, a son tour Lucius me couperais la tête pour ta mort et Pansy le tuerait dans son sommeil… veux tu que je continu la chaîne de nos morts tragiques Bella ?, demanda-t-il en riant.

- Pas drôle Blaise.

- Il arrive, chuchota Pansy.

En effet, à ce moment, le Seigneur des ténèbres entra dans la salle ou un silence de mort régnait. Personne n'osait bouger ou encore respirer de peur de faire enrager Voldemort.

- Sur l'expression de vos visages je peux voir qu'encore une fois vous n'avez pas avancé en ce qui concerne le projet 7…, siffla Voldemort alors que les 6 autres frissonnèrent.

- Maître, nous faisons notre possible mais rien ne semble fonctionner…se pourrait-il qu'Elivena se soit tromper dans sa prophétie ?, demanda Blaise en ne regardant pas dans les yeux rouges de son maître. Le silence se fit plus pesant.

- Avez-vous au moins été la voir pour lui en parler ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Vous êtes tous plus incapables les uns que les autres… Je vais vous dire un petit secret… Vous ne m'êtes absolument pas indispensable, par conséquent, si vous n'arrivez pas a exécutez mes ordres dans la perfection complète, je ne verrai absolument aucun problème à vous éliminer est-ce clair ?!?

- Oui maître.

- Pansy… répète moi la prophétie d'Elivena à nouveau.

- Oui maître… ''Pour réaliser les plans de l'un, il existe une solution. Pour le bien ou pour le mal, la création de pouvoirs de magie inélémentaire est possible. Dans l'ADN coule une substance capable de modifier le système immunitaire pour lui faire adopter des gènes magiques exceptionnelles''.

- Soit… si vous avez une autre idée que d'essayer de changer les ADN de nos prisonniers tel que nous le faisons déjà…, dans ce cas, allez-y… partagez avec moi vos pensées qui ne sauraient nous être utiles !, cria Voldemort alors que ses serviteurs baissaient tous la tête. Bien… maintenant que vous avez fini de contester les talents d'Elivena, je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici… Demain, je pars en mission. Lucius, tu seras en contrôle du manoir avec Blaise pendant les quatre semaines à venir. Assurez-vous que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Préparez nos armées de detraqueurs et d'inferis et exercez les autres mangemorts car j'ai découvert une petite société en Amérique qui nous a échapper et que nous devrons aller conquérir dès mon retour. Je prendrai peut être 4 ou 5 semaines mais je veux que tout soit en ordre pour notre attaque. Macnair et Mulciber, accélérez le processus et enlevez plus de personnes aux mondes magique et moldu que possible pour que le projet 7 avance plus rapidement. Concernant le projet 5… Pansy as-tu trouve comment ouvrir le portail du monde des démonios ?

- Non… non maître… j'y travaille…

- Et bien peut être que tu ne travailles pas assez petite idiote! Bellatrix! Je veux que tu aides Pansy à me trouver la solution pour ouvrir ce satane portail.

- Oui maître.

- Très bien. Dehors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Bonjour Liha

- Oh bonjour Orion. Comment vas-tu?

- Ben ca va pas trop bien… tu n'aurais pas parle a Cathelyn par hasard ?

- Euh… non pourquoi ?

- Et bien… ca fait environ 3 semaines qu'elle ne vient plus au travail. J'ai appelé son cellulaire, aucune réponse. Ce qui est bizarre dans tout ca c'est que j'ai essayé le téléphone de sa maison et quand j'ai demande à lui parler, sa mère m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Cathelyn et que je m'étais probablement trompe de numéro…

- Et tu es bien sur que c'était son numéro?

- Oui… j'ai même demande à la standardiste si elle n'avait pas des nouvelles de Cathelyn et elle m'a dit qu'apparemment personne de ce nom ne figurait sur le registre des employés… Tu penses que c'est Mr Malfoy qui l'aurait renvoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas Orion…, chuchota-t-elle mais je compte bien le savoir! Je t'appelle des que j'aurai des nouvelles… t'inquiète je suis sûre qu'elle va bien Cathy…

- D'accord merci Liha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- La prochaine fois, peut-être prendrez-vous la peine de frapper a la porte de votre directeur avant de vous y introduire sans autorisation Mademoiselle Orell…, dit Drago sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de la pile de cartables sur son bureau.

- Avez-vous renvoyé Cathelyn Villiani?

- Je vous demande pardon ?, demanda-t-il en levant la tête, les sourcils fronces.

- Vous avez entendu… avez-vous ou non renvoyer Cathelyn Villiani, la secrétaire des travaux d'exécutions ?

- Et pourquoi donc devrais-je répondre a votre question ?

- Parce que vous n'en avez guère le choix. A ce qu'il paraît, son petit ami dit qu'elle a disparut depuis plus de 3 semaines et on ne trouve aucune trace d'elle dans le registre des employés… alors cette réponse elle vient… ?

- Voyons donc… Mademoiselle Villiani… en effet il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. D'après les données de l'ordinateur, cette personne n'a jamais travaille pour la compagnie Scorpius, répondit-il après avoir longuement dévisagé Samaliha. Voyez par vous-même. De toutes facons, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai renvoye.

Elle détourna la tête vers le téléviseur qui projetait la liste entière des employés. En effet, il n'y avait jamais eu de Cathelyn Villiani à travailler dans la compagnie.

- C'est comme-ci elle a…

- Disparu… vous avez raison c'est bizarre car je me souviens bien l'avoir employée… Attendez… en accessant la base de données des naissances que possède le Ministère je vous dirai si elle travaille a présent quelque part d'autre… une petite minute… j'y suis presque… Voila! Quel est son prénom déjà ?

- Cathelyn, murmura Samaliha qui fixa l'écran alors que Drago parcourait la liste des sorciers de Londres.

- Amiastine Villiani… Aurelie Villiani… Boliere Villiani… Il… Il n'y a pas de Cathelyn sur la liste Mademoiselle Orell…

- Ca n'a aucun sens!!! Elle était mon amie ce n'est pas comme-ci je l'ai invente…, dit Samaliha de plus en plus confuse.

- Évidemment que vous ne l'avez pas invente! Je me souviens bien d'elle…

- Peut-être s'est-elle effacé des données du Ministère pour disparaître de la société…, proposa Samaliha en sachant que cette possibilité n'avait aucun sens.

- Impossible… Personne ne peut faire cela a part…

- Le Ministre de la magie, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Mais à quoi cela servirait-il à mon père de faire disparaître une simple employée…

- Peut-être veut-il vous faire du chantage… ?

- Ridicule… la supercherie ne fonctionne pas avec moi… ne le prenez pas mal mais les employés restent les employés… je ne mettrai pas ma vie en danger pour leur sauver la peau… à vrai dire, je ne mettrais jamais ma vie en danger pour sauver quiconque… et cela, mon père le sait parfaitement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste!

- Non c'est la loi de survie… la vie de personne ne vaut la fin de la mienne. Désignez cela comme de l'égoïsme si vous le désirez, je m'en moque mais de toutes façons, mon père ne perdrait pas son temps à enlever une simple employée… ca fait longtemps que Voldemort à renoncer a passer par tous les moyens pour me recruter.

- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas un bon fidele… vous ne portez peut être pas la marque des ténèbres mais cela ne fait pas pour autant de vous un homme de l'opposition.

- Vous avez entièrement raison… votre opposition je m'en fous. Je vous l'ai dit… dans ma vie, il n'y a que moi qui compte… tant que mes petites fesses sont bien en sécurité, je ne vois pas le besoin de m'allier a quiconque. Je me débrouille assez bien tout seul.

- Vous me dégoûtez Mr Malfoy!

- Ca, vous me l'avez déjà dit Mademoiselle Orell et vous plus que tout autres devriez savoir que les sentiments que les autres me portent ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Maintenant au lieu de continuez à jacasser, vous devriez m'aider à chercher les raisons plausibles de l'enlèvement de votre amie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Faites entrez la nouvelle.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous… ? Que me voulez-vous, pleurait la jeune femme que Travers balança nonchalamment dans la pièce de tortures.

- Bien le bonjour a vous aussi Mademoiselle Villiani… Je suis Blaise Zabini pour vous servir!

* * *

_**Alors alors alors ???? **_

_**Vous me dites quoi ? Vous avez détestez, vous avez aimez ?!?**_

_**Bon pour la suite… a partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster tout les dimanches (j'espère que j'y arriverai!)**_

_**Euh… dans le prochain chapitre...**_

_** je vous promets tout plein d'actions ! Alors la oh que oui il y en aura !! hihi Epuis s'il vous plait dites moi qu'a ce point vous comprenez ce qui se passe dans l'histoire parce que **_

_**sinon, je finirai par décourager ! Haha ^^.**_

_**Et puis bon, j'écris pour mes lecteurs alors c'est a vous de me souffler vos petites idées sur ce que vous aimeriez qui se passe dans la suite **_

_**(pas que j'exécuterai toutes vos petites pensées saugrenues **__**xD**_

_**mais bon j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous aimeriez voir arriver!! **__**)**_

_**Bon, laissez moi tout plein de reviews pour pas que j'entre en dépression ^^, **_

_**Grosses bises a tout le monde,**_

_**Eléa.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour!!! ^^ Je suis contente de vous dire que je ne suis pas en retard pour poster mon **_

_**4eme chapitreeeeeeeeuuuuu ^^ **_

_**Bon euh..... j'sais pas si vous allez me detester pour celui la mais bon j'espere que non xD**_

_**Bonne Lecturee!!!**_

_**Reviews: **_

_**Nini : cathelyn elle est juste une autre cobaye... rien de serieux je voulais juste me debarasser d'elle niark niark. et notre petitt Drago ben oui il fait un ti peu de jalousie!!hihi. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…Ca fait mal au cœur…oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un mois s'était écoulé… un long mois. Le monde sorcier était plus morne que jamais et pour le malheur d'Orion Garett et de Samaliha, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Cathelyn Villiani dans le monde magique. Elle avait simplement disparue, évaporée. C'est donc sans plus aucun espoir qu'ils avaient cessé leurs recherches effectuées partout a Londres sauf dans l'ample demeure que tous redoutaient… Le manoir de Lord Voldemort. L'idée farfelue que les mangemorts aient enlevés la jolie rousse avait parcourue l'instant d'une seconde l'esprit de Samaliha qui s'était dépêchée de la refouler en essayant de se convaincre que les fideles serviteurs de Voldemort ne s'adonnaient plus à leurs anciennes pratiques sadiques. Ainsi, tout allait sans grand entrain dans le monde magique alors que le premier jour du mois d'octobre commençait, entraînant avec lui les brises glaciales qui annonçaient un hiver coriace.

Assise dans son bureau, la main a la mâchoire et le regard perdu au dehors, Samaliha regardait les arbres perdre leurs feuilles et les oiseaux migrer vers le sud ou il ferait certainement plus chaud. Elle poussa un soupir en pensant que si même la Californie participait au phénomène dépressif et glacial qu'était l'hiver, bientôt les animaux n'auraient plus nulle part ou migrait. Elle _lui_ en voulait… c'était de _sa_ faute si tout était si froid… c'était_ sa_ faute si le système climatique avait eu droit a ce changement radical. C'était de la faute de Voldemort… rien que de sa faute… et personne (même pas l'ordre du Phoenix) n'osait faire un pas pour entreprendre de changer ce monde dénué de joie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge qui lui indiqua pour son plus grand regret que l'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt prendre fin. «Si ce n'est pas beau de travailler », pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Pas qu'elle se plaignait de son travail… non, c'était la routine de ces dernières semaines qui la dérangeait le plus. Quand elle ne passait pas son temps chez elle à s'amuser avec Kiona et Laurent, elle le passait à se prendre la tête avec Malfoy qui prenait un plaisir fou a la faire enrager… c'était presqu'a en croire qu'il savait qui elle était vraiment!... Mais c'était ca qu'elle ne savait pas… _**il savait.**_ Là où elle commençait vraiment à se dire qu'elle devenait folle c'était lorsqu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder sur le bel homme a la chevelure blonde aussi proche du blanc qu'était son directeur. A ces moments la, elle se traitait de tous les noms, se frappant les mains contre sa tête, se disant même qu'une visite au centre psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste lui ferait peut-être du bien.

- Samaliha, Mr Malfoy t'attends… il n'a pas l'air de trop bonne humeur… je te plains, dit la voix Olivia Derynth qui s'était avérée être une bien bonne amie.

- Quoi de nouveau dans l'humeur massacrante de ce cher Malfoy, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'Olivia riait légèrement. Merci Olivia. J'y vais tout de suite.

- Bonne chance ma vieille.

Elle respira un bon coup et décida donc de se rendre dans le bureau de Malfoy.

- Ah je vous retrouve enfin ma charmante demoiselle Orell, dit Eduardo Corvin qui ne se priva pas d'aller a la rencontre de Samaliha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa main.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement en disant :

- Heureuse de vous revoir aussi Monsieur Corvin…

- Oh s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Eduardo.

- Très bien… appelez-moi donc Samaliha Eduardo.

- Quand vous aurez finis de vous faire les yeux doux peut-être pourrions nous enfin nous mettre au travail, maugréa Drago.

- Serais-tu jaloux Drago ?, demanda malicieusement Eduardo en souriant.

- Ne dis pas des bêtises Eduardo. Je ne saurais en aucun cas m'abaisser à toucher à _**ca**_, dit Drago en dévisageant Samaliha.

Son visage était inexpressif mais son regard n'échappa pas à Eduardo qui depuis qu'il les avaient vus danser ensemble sur cette piste de danse au casino s'était mis en tête que les deux jeunes gens allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

- Et pourtant elle est très jolie Samaliha, dit-il pour taquiner son associe.

- Vous êtes charmant Eduardo, minauda Samaliha. Et si le Seigneur Malfoy ne me trouve pas a son goût et bien soit, qu'il aille paître parmi les guenons avec lesquelles il est habitue à sortir… de mon cote, je me contenterai d'hommes de famille de votre genre Eduardo.

A cet instant, un mince sourire vint éclairer le visage froid de Drago. Ses insultes ne lui disaient plus rien… il s'y était habitue depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui et qu'il était obligée de la voir chaque jours. Et elle aussi s'en moquait des injures qu'il lui lançait à bout de journée… Ils s'étaient tous deux vus les apprécier… Drago parce que d'habitude personne ne lui tenait tête comme elle le faisait si bien et elle, parce que ca l'amusait de toujours lui clouer le bec. Mais quelque part dans le jeu, Drago avait perdu sa raison… si bien qu'il se trouvait parfois en train de l'admirer, de la regarder des pieds a la tête en se disant qu'elle était belle… trop même pour son bien a lui. Il substituait souvent ses cheveux noirs lisses pour ceux bruns et volumineux de sa pire ennemie, essayant ainsi tant bien que mal de la détester mais ca ne fonctionnait pas. C'était peine perdue… cheveux bruns ou cheveux noires, elles étaient la même et unique personne qui hantait ses pensées. N'allez pas croire qu'il l'aimait…oh que non! Bien loin de ca… il la désirait simplement dans son lit… juste une nuit… à lui seul entre ses bras et ensuite il la flanquerait à la porte comme toutes les autres avant elle. Pour la énième fois, il pensa aller chez un médicomage pour ''damages cervicaux'' mais tenta de se rassurer en se disant encore pour la millième fois qu'en rien Samaliha Orell n'était différente des autres… il la désirait… c'était tout, rien de plus… pire ennemie ou meilleure amie, il voulait simplement l'avoir dans son lit.

Il sortit de ses pensées démentielles pour se rendre compte des sourires amusés qui trottaient sur les visages d'Eduardo et de Samaliha qui n'avaient pas raté les changements d'expressions qui avaient parcouru son visage en si peu de temps. Il grogna intérieurement en se disant qu'elle avait le don de l'énerver avec son sourire chaleureux et en même temps sarcastique.

- Si vous avez fini de papoter j'aimerais bien parle de ce pourquoi on est ici… le plus vite on aura fini, le plus vite je retrouverai ma paix, dit-il.

- Pardonnez lui ma chère Samaliha… c'est qu'il peut être grognon quand il veut se cher Drago, dit Eduardo en tirant la chaise de Samaliha qui ne se priva pas d'exagérer dans ses gestes de politesse avec la complicité d'Eduardo qui prenait lui aussi un malin plaisir a faire enrager Drago.

- Pourrais-je vous demandez la raison de votre présence ici Eduardo?

- Mais bien sur Samaliha. Je suis l'unique actionnaire de la compagnie Scorpius pour la bonne raison que Drago n'a pas vraiment confiance en qui que ce soit… Je n'ai qu'une toute petite part mais cela ne me dérange guère, j'ai moi-même ma compagnie à diriger.

- Ah je comprends mieux.

- Et Eduardo est venu me faire part d'une nouvelle assez intéressante, intervint Drago.

- En effet, à ce qu'il paraît, l'Etat moldu de Londres vend une propriété que plusieurs compagnies revendiquent depuis la nuit des temps, ce qui signifie que vous deux allez devoir partir en voyage d'affaires. Ca sera comme une espèce de vente aux enchères mais en plus classique. Seules les grandes compagnies auront des invitations… dans le monde des affaires, on appelle ce genre de réunion des Négociations de Terre. Les participants, afin d'arriver a leur but qui est très certainement d'arriver à acheter la propriete en question doivent apporter a la table des négociations toutes sortes d'arguments pour convaincre les chefs d'états que leur compagnie est le meilleur parti pour l'investissement. L'argent entre très bien sur en jeu mais le plus important dans ce genres de négociations c'est de présenter aux vendeurs les plans de la compagnie pour la propriété en vente et de les convaincre que s'ils vendent a X ou Y, ils auront de bons revenus (car ils resteront des actionnaires de la propriete et de tout bâtiments construit dessus). Les vendeurs, entre autres, doivent être intéressés au maximum.

- Cette négociation aura lieu dans exactement trois semaines. Ca nous laisse le temps, à vous et a moi, de travailler sur les plans et de trouver des idées qui sauront satisfaire les vendeurs mais aussi le public qui en sera le principal client.

- A-t-on oublie de mentionner Drago que c'est une négociation moldue ? Bien sur il y aura bon nombre de sorciers mais il ne sera absolument pas question d'utiliser la magie.

- Il va nous falloir trouver une idée absolument hors pair, quelque chose de jamais fait dans le paravent.

- Il en va de soit… tout le monde proposera de construire des hôtels, ou des parcs, ou des restaurants… c'est trop original comme idée.

- Et il va de soit de dire aussi que nous n'avons pas droit a l'erreur… Je **veux **que la propriété de Mayhem Vallée appartienne à la compagnie.

- En effet, ca me ferait énormément plaisir si vous arriviez à nous apporter cette propriété Samaliha, dit Eduardo en souriant.

- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux Eduardo, répondit la concernée en rendant son sourire a Eduardo.

- Très bien, sur ce, je me retire jeune gens.

Ils le regardèrent s'en aller après avoir embrasser la main de Samaliha.

- Il a quel âge?

- De un, il est assez grand pour être votre père. De deux, le règlement est clair, il est hors de question que les employés s'amourachent des patrons. Et de trois, il a une femme… cela répond-t-il a votre question?

- Non pas vraiment… mais ca augmente les risques du jeu… j'aime le challenge qu'offre un homme marie… et puis si je le mets sous mon charme, je n'aurai plus besoin de travailler dans cette compagnie pourrie alors votre règlement, vous pouvez le gardez, dit-elle en souriant de manière espiègle.

- Vous savez parfaitement que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites!, murmura Drago qui voyant parfaitement clair dans le jeu de la gryffondore de le faire enrager.

Elle rit doucement et reporta son attention dans les yeux gris du beau jeune homme.

- Bon… nous devons trouver une idée hors du commun pur cette fameuse négociation. Je compte bien faire plaisir à Eduardo…

- C'est ca…, dit-il en souriant tout de même.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la négociation durait. Plusieurs participants s'étaient retires, soit parce que les prix grimpaient un peu trop haut l'échelle ou soit parce qu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de remporter. Néanmoins, Drago et Samaliha tenait encore le coup, tentant par tous les moyens de convaincre les vendeurs que leur idée était la meilleure. Pour leur plus grand malheur, il restait une compagnie moldue et une autre qu'ils soupçonnaient être sorcière.

- Je propose 10 millions pour la terre, énonça la jeune femme de la compagnie moldue.

Avec un regard entendu envers Drago, Samaliha se leva et dit clairement :

- Nous proposons 20 millions.

- Et nous proposons 25.

Déçue, la jeune femme de la compagnie moldue s'en alla, accompagnée de l'homme qui était probablement son directeur. Ainsi, le combat final allait s'opérer entre la compagnie Scorpius et la compagnie Ebourdore.

- Nous proposons 28 millions, dit l'homme aux cheveux roux qui représentaient l'autre compagnie. Et nous proposons un hôtel multinational avec session de massages, clubs de jeux et différentes activités. Il y aura aussi un musée et un aquarium.

Drago déglutit. Ils avaient perdus… même avec l'argent, leur offre ne valait rien devant celle de l'autre compagnie. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir, Samaliha se leva :

- Nous proposons 20 millions… et nous proposons aussi de créer un hôtel cinq étoiles, avec séances massage, aquarium, musée et juste à cote… le premier aéroport international de Londres.

Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux devant cette proposition. Drago avait l'air ahuri… ils avaient passes trois longues semaines a préparé cette négociation mais jamais il n'avait été question d'aéroport… Les vendeurs prirent compte la proposition de la jeune femme.

- Proposez-vous quelque chose de mieux, compagnie Ebourdore ?, demanda le vendeur principal de la propriété de Mayhem.

- Hum… non Monsieur… désolé, dit le représentant de la compagnie en toisant Samaliha qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Très bien… donc la propriété de Mayhem Valle est donc vendue à la compagnie Scorpius! Nous aurons réunion demain pour signer les papiers Monsieur Malfoy.

Trop heureux, Drago se mit brusquement debout et souleva Samaliha qu'il fit tourner dans les airs. En se rendant soudain compte de sa bêtise, il la reposa rapidement en ne se départant pas de son sourire et lui dit :

- Vous êtes géniale!!!

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Je vous invite à dîner a un restaurant bien spécial de Paris pour fêter cela… après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut se trouver a Paris.

………………………………………………..

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement dans le restaurant de luxe ''Le Homard Rouge''. Drago contenait tant bien que mal sa joie et buvait allégrement de grandes coupes de champagne en compagnie de Samaliha qui a son tour était surprise de voir une face cachée de Drago Malfoy. Pour effacer de ses pensées la tête blonde qui y jaillissait toutes les deux minutes, elle buvait coupe après coupe. Et c'était exactement les mêmes raisons qui poussaient Drago à redemander des bouteilles de champagne au serveur a chaque fois que les boucles brunes ou noires surgissaient dans sa tête. Ayant une tolérance en alcool assez élevée, Drago n'avait même pas la tête qui tournait après la 9eme bouteille. Il proposa finalement a la jeune fille de rentrer et arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de celle-ci, il lui murmura a l'oreille :

- Vous êtes vraiment belle ce soir.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était simplement le champagne qui lui donnait un peu plus d'audace qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se mordit tout de suite la langue d'avoir sorti ces paroles et se retourna rapidement pour se diriger vers sa chambre a lui avant qu'il ne décide de commettre une bêtise. Mais trop tard… elle avait répondu…

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Elle avait la chaire de poule. La même petite boule qui se trouvait dans l'estomac de Drago vint prendre place dans son estomac à elle et elle se figea lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui lancer un autre regard, la détaillant longuement dans sa longue robe blanche mettant son dos a nu. Il grimaça en pensant contre sa raison que la ratte de bibliothèque de Poudlard avait bien embelli et se décida à faire la chose qu'il voulait mais se refusait de faire pour le bien de sa sante mentale. Il s'avança d'elle lentement, approcha son visage du sien de façon à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Ses prunelles grises dans ses yeux noirs, ils se fixèrent longuement et, allant contre toutes les lois interdisant l'union d'un serpentard et d'une gryffondore, il prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa avec fougue.

A sa surprise, elle répondit à son baiser et aventura ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et souple du jeune homme. Leur désir à tous les deux se fit de plus en plus ardent et, de façon adroite, Drago souleva Samaliha par les fesses alors que celle-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa hanche. Il se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte sans cesser son baiser. Il la referma d'un coup de pied et plaqua Samaliha au mur. Leurs mains à tous les deux se firent de plus en plus aventureuses et Drago entreprit de déshabiller sa partenaire. Leurs habits se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol et Drago laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune femme dont il rêvait depuis des semaines. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts dans l'intimité de Samaliha qui poussait des petits cris de plaisir. Il aimait les sensations que leurs corps en sueur colles l'un a l'autre provoquaient mais il n'aimait pas _**ca**_… il n'aimait pas le fait de penser que ca lui plaisait de faire l'amour a sa pire ennemie… pour dire vrai il n'aimait simplement pas le fait que ca lui plaisait de cette manière qui donnait des étourdissements… elle devait comprendre… elle devait comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour… il était simplement en train de la baiser comme toutes les autres avant elle. Il n'était absolument pas question que les sentiments s'en mêlent, et cependant, il n'arrivait pas à faire ce que sa tête lui dictait… Il se laissait aller a lui faire l'amour, a l'embrasser tendrement, a la caresser et a se soucier qu'elle y prenne du plaisir (ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant avec personne). Il se laissait à déposer des baisers partout sur son corps luisant qu'il se surprit à aimer… il en voulait plus…

D'un geste brusque emplit de sa frustration et de sa faiblesse, il entra en elle, lui arrachant des cris de joie. Il la regardait, il la trouvait belle, il pensait qu'il aurait pu refaire ca avec elle pendant des jours et des jours… mais non il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit… pas parce qu'elle était son ennemie… simplement parce qu'il s'était toujours interdit d'éprouver plus de sentiments que le désir a l'envers d'une femme. Soudain, il la sentit se cambrer contre lui alors il accelera la cadence… il la regarda encore avant de lui aussi jouir en elle. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et, doucement, lentement, langoureusement, amoureusement (ca il ne le serait jamais avouer) il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois avant de se retirer. Mollement, elle s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle court. De haut, Drago la regarda, avalant difficilement sa salive et dit finalement :

- Vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir Mademoiselle Orell si vous voulez… j'irai me prendre une autre chambre.

En ouvrant de grands yeux, Samaliha comprit… elle comprit qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle… il n'avait fait qu'ajouter un nom de plus a liste infinie des filles qu'il s'amusait à faire souffrir. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde elle avait espéré autre chose… mais s'en était rien… A quoi s'était-elle donc attendu… il était Drago Malfoy, le vil serpentard et il n'avait pas change, il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. En ravalant ses larmes, Samaliha se mit debout, ramassa ses affaires en se rhabillant en vitesse alors que Drago se dirigea vers la toilette après avoir lancer a la jeune fille un regard triste et désolé qu'elle n'avait pas remarque. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal… mais il ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement… il ne savait pas comment faire, il ne savait pas comment être gentil et doux… il aurait finit par lui faire plus de mal s'il la laissait s'attacher a lui… Il entendit la porte se fermée sur son assistante en chef et s'adossa a la porte de la toilette, se disant qu'il avait encore une fois bien foiré et aussi qu'il allait devoir a nouveau se trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer quand elle démissionnerait. Il soupira et se dit qu'après tout s'était pour le mieux.

''Je suis désolé Granger'', murmura-t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir de la toilette qu'il fracassa quelques secondes après.

Dans sa chambre, Samaliha pleurait des larmes silencieuses. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote lui disait la petite voix qui allait a l'encontre de l'autre qui lui murmurait qu'elle avait fait ce que son cœur lui avait dicte. Elle s'endormit, secouée de tremblements en essayant d'éliminer cette nuit de ses pensées.

Le lendemain, elle rentra chez elle sans prévenir Drago qui parut triste une fraction de seconde mais remit son masque impassible. Après tout, il s'en foutait d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Le week-end passa lentement pour Drago qui s'était rembruni et trop rapidement pour Samaliha qui redoutait son retour au travail… Oui elle avait décidée que Malfoy ne la ferait pas fuir. De plus si elle décidait de démissionner, elle allait devoir donner une explication a son père, Laurent et Ron qui n'auraient pas hésité une seconde pour se lancer a une ''chasse assidue'' après Malfoy pour avoir osé poser ''ses sales pattes'' sur leur précieuse Samaliha. Trop rapidement selon elle, le lundi matin arriva et elle dut se rendre au bureau. Elle avait perdu tout sourire, même les idioties de Ron n'arrivaient pas a lui redonner un peu de joie. C'est donc la tête parmi les morts et une grimace sur le visage qu'elle se rendit au bureau de Drago comme le lui avait demande Olivia.

- Ah!!! Voila celle a qui nous devons l'acquisition de Mayhem Vallee!, s'exclama Eduardo en faisant deux grosses bises a Samaliha et en lui offrant une coupe de champagne.

Elle déglutit avec peine, essayant d'ignorer le poids qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans son estomac.

- Je vous remercie mais je ne bois plus depuis un malencontreux événement Eduardo…, dit-elle en esquivant un regard vers Drago qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard depuis son arrivée dans le bureau.

- Ah ! Vous m'en voyez bien désolé ! Mais de toute façon, nous devons célébrer!! Drago m'a explique avec quel argument vous nous avez obtenu la propriété et je dois avouer comme lui que ca relève d'un grand brillot! Bravo!

- Merci Eduardo… je n'ai fais que mon travail, murmura-t-elle se sentant brusquement fatiguée. Excusez moi mais je ne me sens pas trop bien, je vais retourner a mon bureau quelques temps. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, faites moi savoir…

.................................................................................................................................................................

- Liha!!!, cria presque Ginny qui trépignait d'excitation et faisait des grands gestes en direction de son amie qui venait de faire son apparition dans un petit pub de Phoenix.

En faisant des coudes parmi le petit monde qui bondait le pub, Samaliha arriva finalement à la table de son amie qui n'attendit pas pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Vas-tu finalement me dire pourquoi tu es toute trépignante et pourquoi la nouvelle que tu avais a m'annoncer ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir Gin ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tu ne devineras jamais Liha!!! Par Merlin même moi n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !!

- Pour l'amour des dieux, vas-tu me le dire avant que je ne t'étrangle Ginny?

- Je vais te donner un indice… tu verras sa tête dans exactement 9 mois…, continua-t-elle toute souriante.

- Non!!! C'est pas vraiiii Gin !!! Ne me dis pas que…

- Oui Lie je suis enceinte!!!

- Rassure moi… c'est bien mon frère le papa hin ?

- Mais évidemment petite idiote !, rit-elle.

- Depuis quand tu sais???

- Ce matin même… j'ai un peu peur de le dire à mes parents… et encore plus à Laurent…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais non ne dis pas de bêtises !!! Je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi joyeux que toi!

Elle fit la moue alors qu'une lueur de tristesse éclairait son visage.

- C'est que… ca fait deux jours… il m'a dit que les temps n'étaient vraiment pas à faire des bébés… Tu crois qu'il va me faire avorter Liha…

- Évidemment que non qu'il ne te fera pas avorter Ginny ! Rassure toi j'y veillerai… mais tu connais Laurent… il espère toujours détrôner Volde… hum, il espère toujours détrôner le chef suprême, chuchota-elle après s'être rectifiée. Et si jamais ca arrivait… ca sera de nouveau la guerre et ca ne serait pas sain et sauf d'avoir un bébé dans cette période la… mais de un, je suis presque certaine que les membres de l'Ordre ne laisseront pas Laurent faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait contrarier Voldemort et de deux, si, je dis bien si, si jamais une nouvelle guerre faisait surface, nous nous arrangerions tous pour te protéger toi et ton bébé… alors pas d'inquiétudes la dessus !

- Tu as raison Lie… je m'en fais pour rien, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau, légèrement convaincue.

- Et puis pour tes parents… Molly risque de couper la tête a Laurent pour avoir fait un bébé a sa petite fille chérie mais Arthur ne la laissera pas faire, rit Samaliha.

- Ha ha ha Liha! C'est pas drôle… ma mère va me tuer… et dire que Laurent et moi on n'est même pas marie…

- Cesse de faire des grimaces Gin… on va tout arranger… s'il le faut, on te mariera à Laurent dans les plus brefs délais. Tu verras tout va bien aller! Dans mois tu seras la plus heureuse des mamans !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Liha!!!, dit Ginny en regardant son amie. Et toi… quand est-ce que tu seras heureuse… et ne me dit pas que tu l'es je te connais trop bien… ca se lit sur ton visage que tu ne l'es pas !

- T'en fais pas pour moi Gin…, je vais bien…

- Oui je sais que tu vas bien… mais aller bien ne veut pas dire être heureuse Liha…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être heureuse…

- Mais bien sur que tu peux!! Tu n'as pas eu de petits amis depuis… depuis cet imbécile de Krum.

Samaliha eut un petit rictus.

- Krum… je l'avais presque oublie celui-là… de toutes façons Ginny… je ne peux pas. Ca mettrait tout le monde en danger.

- Personne n'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas ressortir avec des gens Samaliha… c'est toi qui te renferme sur ta personne. Ca nous mettrait peut-être en danger mais on ne saura pas si tu n'essaie pas…

- Ginny, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mes émotions… ca ne se contrôlent pas… si jamais je flanche, on va tous a la guillotine.

- Je sais Liha… mais je n'aime pas te voir comme-ca! Et puis regarde… Tu travailles avec cet abruti de Malfoy depuis plus d'un mois et pourtant tout va bien…

A ce nom, Samaliha se figea… Malfoy… elle faisait de son mieux pour le détester mais plus rien ne marchait… cette nuit la avait été celle qui avait fait crouler toutes sa haine, toute sa raison pour ne jamais plus pouvoir retourner a la case départ. C'est vrai, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais ce n'était plus pareil…

- Avec Malfoy… c'est différent Ginny, marmonna-t-elle. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, il passe son temps à m'ignorer. Il a changé… il ne me traite plus de sang de bourbe. Il est toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux et il fait toujours souffrir les gens autour de lui mais il n'est plus comme a Poudlard…

- La manière dont tu parles c'est presque comme-ci tu essaie de **te** rassurer des bonnes intentions de Malfoy… en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller croire que ce fils de mangemort n'est plus le même…

- Comme tu veux…

- Bref… tu viendras a la maison plus tard quand je devrais annoncer aux parents que je suis enceinte ?... s'il te plait Liha ne dis pas non! J'aurai besoin de toi!!

- Non Gin… tu dois le faire toute seule… toi et Laurent, vous devez le leur annoncez tous seuls… je vais te donner un petit conseil cependant… quand vous le ferez… assure toi que tes six frères ne soient nulle part près du mien parce qu'ils risquent de lui faire la peau !

- Tu ne m'aides pas la Liha, grogna Ginny devant Samaliha qui riait à gorge déployée et qui s'apprêtait à retourner au travail le cœur serre.

Encore une fois, il ne lui accorderait aucun regard et ne lui dirait rien d'autre qui ne soit lie au travail et encore une fois, une bouffée de colère s'emparerait d'elle pour rapidement être remplacée par la tristesse et la résignation. Et encore une fois, elle se giflerait intérieurement en se disant qu'elle devait se reprendre et qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à Malfoy… Après tout elle le détestait non? Mais quand même, dans tout ca, une chose resterait certaine…, c'est que ca faisait mal au cœur…

* * *

_**Euh.... alors... pas trop fache a cause de ce cher Malfoy j'espere!**_

_**Antouka, a partir de la, **_

_**les choses vont vite se deroule, il y aura tout plein de choses ( que bien sur j'vous dirai pas xD)**_

_**Et puis aussi, je vous promets une belle,**_

_**je repete UNE BELLEEEEE surprise!!! hihi, devinez si vous y arrivez... j'vous dirai si vous avez raison ^^**_

_**Allez, laissez moi tout plein de reviews, **_

_**parlez de ma fic a vos amis, ca me ferait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ma fic :)**_

_**Gros bisous a tout le monde,**_

_**Elea.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le mondeeeeuh!! ^^ **_

_**Aujourd'hui n'est pas encore dimanche mais je vous ai fait grace de le poster un peu en avance le nouveau chapirte!!!**_

_**J'espere que vous etes contents antouka! **_

_**Je dois vous dire que j'ai eu du mal a l'ecrire celui la... je l'ai fait et refait et refait encore!**_

_**Avec mon idee farfelue et mon cerveau un peu a l'envers, j'ai failli vous donnez une PAnsy Parkinson SOEUR JUMELLE de DRAGO MALFOY!!!**_

_**Non mais vous vous rendez compte?!?!? hahaha mais antouka,**_

_**je vous ai epargnez ma folie et donc je l'ai re-ecris le chapitre lol mais bon...**_

_**Bref je vous laisse a votre lectureeee ^^)  
**_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO…Découverte et Découvertes…oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Depuis 6 semaines avait dit la médicomage … 6 semaines, n'arrêtait-elle de penser. Elle changea de direction avec la ferme intention de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à Ste Mangouste pour être certaine que tout cela était bien vrai mais stoppa net avec un long soupir en réalisant qu'elle avait déjà refait le test… elle l'avait refait 3 fois. Elle avait même redemande d'en refaire un quatrième mais la gynecomage qui s'occupait d'elle lui avait dit que la réponse ne changerait pas et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle…

Donc la malencontreuse conclusion était qu'elle resterait bel et bien enceinte… et enceinte de 6 semaines! Avec un autre soupir, elle erra dans les couloirs du chemin de Traverse. Une autre réalité vint frapper son esprit alors qu'elle passait le magasin Fleury & Bott… Le père de son enfant, son enfant a elle, le père était celui qu'elle détestait et qui la détestait… celui qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle… C'était Drago Malfoy.

''Comment ai-je pu être si stupide'', se demandait-elle sans cesse depuis cette fameuse annonce. ''Quesque je vais bien pouvoir faire… pourtant j'aurais du m'en douter depuis que j'avais la tête qui tournait a longueur de journées et que je régurgitais mes dîners tous les matins… Comment ai-je pu être si idiote…''. Sans voir où elle allait à cause des larmes qui abondaient sur ses joues et obstruaient sa vue, elle passa le magasin des animaux magiques, puis celui de Farces et Attrapes, et encore celui des objets de magie noire. Lentement, la tête dans les nuages, elle marchait, s'engouffrant davantage dans l'allée des embrumes sans même s'en rendre compte. Des regards intrigués de la présence d'une jeune fille de ce genre se posaient sur elle mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle marchait simplement, se pinçant parfois pour sortir de son mauvais rêve, sans pour autant voir les regards perverses que certains mangemorts lui lançaient, sans non plus voir que deux d'entres eux la suivaient. Finalement, ses pieds la portèrent dans un cul-de-sac où elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol. Refermant ses bras autour de ses jambes, elle fixa un point invisible du mur d'en face. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle ne savait que faire alors elle resta la… jusqu'a ce que, les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient prise en filature se retrouvent juste devant elle. Sortant de son agonie, elle leva la tête vers ceux qui osaient venir la déranger.

- Alors ma jolie… qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures… on peut t'aider tu sais…

L'autre homme rit. Elle les regarda sans vraiment les voir ni les entendre. Elle ouvrit la main pour fixer le petit papier froissé qui lui certifiait à chaque fois la raison de sa tristesse.

** H****ô****pital Sainte Mangouste.**

_** Résultats de maternité.**_

_ Résultats du Test_ : Positif

_ Gynecomage responsable_ : Amelia Tracher.

_Nom de la mère _: Samaliha Orell

_ Nom du père selon le test d'ADN_ : Drago L. Malfoy

_ Avancée dans la maternité_ : 6 semaines et 2jours.

_Supposée date de naissance du nourrisson_ : 20-25 Juin.

** De la part du personnel,**

** Félicitations Mademoiselle Orell.**

''Donc c'est bien vrai… je suis enceinte… et de Malfoy en plus'', se dit-elle pour la énième fois. Elle referma son poing sur le bout de papier et recommença l'admiration des pierres du mur d'en face sans se préoccuper des deux hommes devant elle. Soudain, son corps se mit debout tout seul et la minute d'après, ses muscles se contractèrent de manière désagréable. A ce moment, la jeune fille sembla revenir brusquement sur terre, réalisant pour la première fois où elle se trouvait et qui lui avait lancé l'impero ainsi que le doloris… Ainsi, elle réalisa qu'Oligor Yaxley et Marcus Flint, deux mangemorts bien connus, se tenaient devant elle.

- Finalement on a ton attention ma belle, dit Flint en tournant autour de Samaliha comme un prédateur reniflant sa proie.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec toi…, demanda l'autre en un sourire crochu.

- Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir espèces de sales bêtes, grinça-t-elle tant bien que mal alors que son corps entier lui faisait mal et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Sous les ordres de Yaxley, Flint fit parcourir ses mains trop entreprenantes sur le corps de Samaliha à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. La seconde d'après, ses pieds laissèrent le sol et, d'un coup de baguette Yaxley l'envoya sans ménagement se heurter contre le mur de pierre. Avec un cri de douleur, elle tenta de se débattre alors que son corps restait droit, colle au mur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage mais là, il y avait une différence… dans ses yeux, brillait la lueur qui ne devait absolument pas se trouver là. Sa colère contre les deux mangemorts augmenta alors que Yaxley se joignait à Flint pour toucher son corps mais brusquement, des flammes commencèrent à transpercer ses pores. Ca lui faisait encore plus mal que le doloris vu qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis environ deux ans. C'était comme-ci on lui déchirait les muscles. C'était une sensation plus que désagréable. Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des épines dans chacun de ses pores, dans chaque petit trou qui ornait sa peau. Ses poumons pompaient l'air et pourtant elle avait du mal à respirer.

A la vue de ce qui se produisait, les deux mangemorts firent des bonds en arrière. ''C'est impossible, elle est censée être morte'', se disaient-ils en ouvrant des yeux ahuris et en lançant toutes sortes de sorts qui rebondissaient contre les flammes qui jaillissaient maintenant de partout. Ils regardèrent de nouveau la jeune femme qui avait un rictus démoniaque scotché sur son petit visage angélique.

''J'avais presqu'oublie a quel point ca faisait du bien d'utiliser mes pouvoirs'', se dit-elle en grimaçant cependant de la douleur dans ses côtes qu'elle soupçonnait être cassées et en ignorant la voix de Laurent qui l'implorait de se calmer. En flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, elle s'avança vers Yaxley et Flint qui étaient cloués au sol.

- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir profitez de moi…, dit-elle en les soulevant du sol d'un geste de la main d'où une énorme boule de feu prenait déjà place.

A cet instant, au bout de l'allée sombre et vide, un homme apparu en courant presque. Devant la scène, il resta figer. Il avait déjà vu Zabini et Potter utiliser leurs pouvoirs mais le spectacle n'était rien comparé à celui auquel il assistait à ce moment. Parmi toutes les flammes rouges et orange, elle flottait, un rictus méchant sur son visage fatigué aux yeux rougis, son corps semblant à son tour se consumer peu a peu. Il avait toujours su que c'était bien elle, mais à la voir là, utilisant ses pouvoirs, ça changeait toute sa perspective. Elle ne semblait même plus voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il la regarda encore pendant un instant calciner Yaxley puis passer a Flint, les flammes émergeant d'elles de manière incontrôlées et sauvages, incendiant déjà les vieux magasins non occupés à quelques mètres d'elle. A ce moment, il réalisa qu'elle foirait toute sa couverture et décida d'intervenir.

- Granger !, hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, sentant déjà la chaleur de plus de 150 degrés s'emparé de lui.

En sursautant, Samaliha posa ses yeux sur celui qui l'avait appelé par le nom qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis 2 ans. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en voyant Drago Malfoy debout là, non loin d'elle, oubliant par la même occasion les deux mangemorts qui se réduisaient lentement en poussière.

- Arrêtes tout ça Granger…, cria-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que Voldemort saches que tu es encore en vie alors arrêtes avant que tous les mangemorts accourent ici.

Elle dévisagea son visage impassible pendant une longue seconde puis reporta son attention sur Yaxley et Flint. Triplant les flammes dans leur direction, elle continua à regarder la scène, sa peine faisant de nouveau surface a cause de _**sa**_ présence.

- Fiche moi ma paix Malfoy, dit-elle. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Cesse de faire l'idiote Granger et arrêtes!, dit-il en s'énervant à son tour.

Il soupira en voyant qu'elle l'ignorait et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient indistinguables du blanc de ses yeux… le tout avait pris une teinte grise pale. De son corps à présent élevé dans les airs émanait des espèces de rafales de vent glaciales qui balayait sans ménagement les flammes qui carbonisaient les petites boutiques. Samaliha (maintenant Hermione) lui lança un regard noir mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Rapidement, il vint à bout des flambées et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Arrêtes, souffla-t-il de sa voix menaçante.

De nouveau, elle l'ignora, mais a son propre désarroi puisque, quelques secondes après, elle sentit une énorme bourrasque de vent la projeté férocement contre le mur qui, sous le choc s'enfonça quelque peu. Il ignora son râle de douleur et parcouru l'espace endommagé du regard. Sursautant en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction, il murmura rapidement quelques paroles qui redonnèrent aux lieux leur apparence première, puis il souffla sur les corps carbonisés qui ne tardèrent pas à s'élever en poussière pour se perdre quelque part dans le ciel. Le travail accompli, il se dirigea d'un pas presse vers Hermione, la souleva dans ses bras et transplana en s'assurant que personne n'avait rien eut le temps de voir.

….………………………………..………………………………………………

Assis dans un des deux sofas constituant le petit salon d'une des chambres d'ami de chez lui, Drago attendait patiemment le réveil de la gryffondore à qui il avait donne quelques potions pour réparer ses cotes cassées et aussi pour lui redonner les forces qu'elle avait perdues en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Calmement, le visage impassible, il fixait depuis de longues heures le bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans la main de la jeune femme, lisant et relisant les résultats du test de grossesse. Séparément, chaque mots sur le bout de parchemin froissé avaient un sens logique, comme ''Ste Mangouste, ou gynecomage, ou encore résultats''. Cependant, quand il associait le tout, collant chaque mots aux suivants comme dans un puzzle, l'ensemble n'avait aucun sens… du moins ca en avait mais son cerveau ne voulait simplement pas analyser les informations comme elles se présentaient… Il avait lu et relu, se refusant à croire qu'il avait fait la bêtise qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant… : oublier de prononcer le sortilège de protection sur sa partenaire après une session de plaisir… Alors certainement, il était en colère… en colère contre lui, contre elle et contre la chose qui prenait place depuis maintenant 6 semaines dans le ventre de celle qu'il avait déteste pendant si longtemps, celle que maintenant il s'efforçait d'ignorer, celle dont il appréciait la présence malgré lui, celle qui arrivait à le faire sourire, enfin celle à qui il ne pouvait cesser de penser. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans tous les recoins de son cerveau une solution à cette galère dans laquelle il s'était fourré... Profondément, il inspira en entendant sur le lit les draps se froissés alors qu'elle se réveillait. Eclairé par la faible lueur de la lampe sur la table basse non loin de lui, il ne se doutait pas que l'expression sur son visage à cet instant précis alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pouvait effrayer plus d'un… mais finalement, il s'en foutait… La situation n'était pas aux amabilités et à la douceur… Dans un silence digne des enterrements, il attendit qu'elle soit entièrement réveillée et complètement assise. Alors à ce moment, quand ses prunelles rencontrèrent les siennes, il la vit frissonner puis chercher avec agitation le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Serait-ce ca que tu cherches Granger…? murmura-t-il.

De nouveau, elle frissonna, et ceci avec raison car après tout, patron, père de son enfant ou autre, il restait toujours Drago Malfoy, son pire ennemi, celui dont tous les serpentards, accompagnés des serdaigles, des poufsouffles et des gryffondores, en gros tout Poudlard avaient peur. Il était violent dans toute son impassibilité, dans toute sa froideur, dans toute sa prestance et dans toute sa personne. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué mais à cet instant, elle avait peur… peur de lui et de sa réaction car clairement, il avait trouvé le petit papier qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle que finalement, elle avait décidé de ne jamais partager avec lui… C'était ça plus que tout qui lui faisait peur, même pas le fait qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment.

- Comptais tu seulement me le dire…? demanda-t-il encore posément.

Après quelques longues minutes, elle décida de lui répondre, de légers tremblements perçants sa voix d'habitude si claire et rassurante.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Malfoy…

Elle se mit debout tant bien que mal, décidant que rentrer chez elle dans les plus brefs délais était la meilleure solution avant d'avoir à affronter Malfoy. Rapidement, elle repéra son sac qu'elle se dépêcha d'attraper. Mais une chose la figea… il venait d'avoir un rictus… le genre de rictus qui donnait la chair de poule et ça n'était pas bon signe. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance et reporta son attention sur Drago qui à son tour s'était levé. Ses yeux ne lançaient pas des éclairs mais pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité que c'était le cas… au contraire, il la regardait bizarrement, de cette manière qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait bientôt lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler mais aussi mélangé à ce regard d'indécision qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Au contraire Granger…, siffla-t-il. Quand il y a écrit sur un bout de papier que _tu _attends un _enfant_ de _moi_, je dirais plutôt qu'il y a tout à dire…

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Malfoy… je me débrouillerai toute seule… j'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de me rendre à Ste Mangouste demain pour une abortion… je ne voudrais nullement avoir de ton sang purement sale couler dans les veines de mon enfant, cracha-t-elle.

En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, Drago se trouva juste devant Hermione qui avait les yeux hors de la tête, ne comprenant pas comment il avait fait pour se trouver là aussi vite… c'était humainement impossible.

- Tu penses que c'est _toi _qui es à plaindre dans tout ça Granger… Je savais que j'avais fais une erreur en couchant avec toi… mais un enfant, c'est bien plus qu'une erreur, susurra-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

- Je viens de te le dire Malfoy, dit-elle alors que son cœur prenait un coup en entendant ses paroles. Je vais me faire avorter dès dem…

- N'y pense même pas…

Il voulait lui faire peur c'est vrai, il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa tête une bonne fois pour toute mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle penserait à l'abortion… c'est encore vrai qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour être gentil et adorable mais bizarrement, il voulait essayer… il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui enlève l'étrange petit sentiment de bonheur qui naissait en lui en pensant a la petite chose qui allait devenir son enfant. Son cœur se resserra bizarrement en réalisant qu'elle ne voulait réellement rien avoir à faire avec lui au point même qu'elle pense se débarrasser de l'enfant…

Il reporta son attention sur elle, sur son petit visage à la peau laiteuse sur laquelle il aurait aimé déposer des petits baisers… Il regarda les larmes lui couler le long de joues.

- Je ferai ce que je veux de mon enfant Malfoy, murmura-t-elle peu convaincante.

- C'est aussi le mien et si je dis que tu n'avorteras pas… tu ne le feras pas.

Il la regarda encore quelques minutes, respirant son odeur chocolatée qu'il avait toujours aimée depuis Poudlard. Ses yeux se radoucirent quelques peu, puis, il lui dit un peu plus doucement :

- Dors… tu as épuisé toutes tes forces avec le désastre que tu as crée dans l'allée des embrumes… l'elfe de maison s'appelle Elix, si tu as besoin de lui, n'hésite pas. Ma chambre est juste au bout du couloir si tu as besoin de moi…

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'essayer de sortir d'ici, tu ne peux aller nulle part. Bonne nuit Granger… Heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Et il sortit, la laissant là, perdue dans ses pensées, pleurant des larmes silencieuses, se demandant pourquoi il devait être si bizarre… n'était-il pas censé la détester… ?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

- Blaise…

- Nous… nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'eux Monseigneur…

- Lucius ?

- C'est pareil pour nous Maître… on a cherché partout sur le Chemin de Traverse, partout dans le manoir… ils ne sont nulle part…

- Bellatrix…

- La dernière fois qu'ils ont été vu maître… c'était dans l'allée des embrumes… apparemment, ils suivaient une fille… et après… ils ont comme… disparus.

- Pansy ?

- Certains disent avoir entendu des cris mais quand ils sont arrivés, il n'y avait apparemment personne…

- Donc… en conclusion…, vous voulez me dire que Yaxley et Flint ont… DISPARUS ???, hurla Voldemort dont les fortes répercutassions de sa voix firent trembler quelques objets dans la salle.

- Nous… nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, maître…

- Cette fille qu'ils suivaient… qui est-elle exactement ?, demanda-t-il en tentant de contrôler la colère qui le submergeait.

- Personne ne le sait maître…, murmura Dolohov. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle n'est pas une mangemorte et que par conséquent elle n'avait rien à faire dans l'allée des embrumes…

- Et aussi qu'elle a de longs cheveux noirs.

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait, ne serait-ce pour un fragment de seconde, respirer.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous arrangez… mais je veux savoir exactement tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'allée des embrumes pour que Yaxley et Flint disparaissent… je veux savoir qui est cette fille et aussi si elle est responsable de cette histoire… trouvez la moi et ramenez la moi… SORTEZ!!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Debout à la lisière d'une forêt d'Ecosse, l'homme attendait. Finalement, il la vit apparaître. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques longues minutes puis, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de sa la jeune femme. A son tour, il lui sourit.

- Bonjour Pansy…

- C'est dangereux ce qu'on fait la Drago…

Il la regarda … ca faisait longtemps…

- Je sais… mais n'aimes tu pas le danger?

- Si seulement le maître savait que je te vois en cachette… je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau, dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… il n'a aucune façon de savoir… si moi j'ai eu du mal à m'introduire dans ta tête pour te dire de venir ici, alors ce n'est pas Voldemort qui y arrivera…

- Tu as raison… d'ailleurs ça l'ennuie qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, rit la jeune femme aux petites boucles blondes (nda: ben ouais elle s'est teint les cheveux Pansy ^^.)

- Alors… tu vas comment… ?

- Ben je vais aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu…

- Ca fait un mois…

- Je sais…

- Je continue de dire que tu aurais du venir avec moi quand je suis parti…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas Drago…, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant parterre à ses côtés.

- Si… tu pouvais… tu ne voulais pas il y a nuance…

- Et tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas… Je l'aime Drago… et il m'aime aussi… Blaise n'est pas comme toi… il n'est pas aussi courageux que toi et dire non à son père et au maître… il n'aurait jamais osé…

- Un vrai trouillard ce Zabini…

- Ne dis pas ça Drago, répondit-elle en riant et en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

- Hé ! depuis quand tu te mets à frapper le prince des serpentards, demanda-t-il en souriant et en prenant son eternel air supérieur.

- On n'est plus à Poudlard Oh mon prince Drago, rit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence.

- Comment va le fidèle petit chien de Voldemort ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est ton père Drago…

- Non… on a le même sang mais il n'est en rien mon père…

Elle soupira.

- Il… va bien… il est toujours aussi froid que d'habitude…

- Si seulement il savait à quel point je le déteste…

- Oh ça il le sait et il te déteste tout autant…

- Il fricote toujours avec cette traînée…

- Oui Drago il ''fricote'' toujours avec Bellatrix comme tu dis si bien…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette femme est la sœur de ma mère…

Une bonne heure s'écoula aisément alors que la lune disparaissait lentement, laissant place aux rayons timides du soleil qui commençait à se montrer. Assis contre un arbre, ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

- Il m'aime vraiment tu sais… mais il me fait peur quelques fois… il devient de plus en plus le bon petit mangemort… il… il devient un peut comme le maître en quelques sortes…

- Tu dois faire attention à lui… si jamais il te retire ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu… je te jure que je lui démonte la face et que je te traîne avec moi de force hors de ce manoir s'il le faut!

- Très drôle Drago, sourit-elle. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas, pour aucune raison valable t'approcher du manoir… tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre de pièges qui te sont dédiés et dont les objectifs sont simplement de t'affaiblir pour mieux t'attraper … Le maître te veut toujours dans ses rangs…

- Il peut toujours essayer, je ne ferai jamais parti de ses chers serviteurs… En plus ne te méprend pas… je suis plus puissant qu'autrefois maintenant, dit-il en fixant un point invisible au loin. Et c'est toi qui devrais faire attention dans ce manoir de fous.

- Je sais…

- Je suppose que tu vas t'en aller bientôt.

- Oui… je ne peux pas m'éterniser… Blaise va se réveiller bientôt et s'il ne me voit pas au lit… il va se douter que je lui fais boire des potions de sommeil… et je peux te dire que ca ne sera pas bien beau la suite…

- J'espère au moins qu'il est bon au lit ton Zabini, dit-il en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

- Oh que oui il est bon, rit-elle. Mais je suppose que tu me répondras qu'il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville…

- Je vois que travailler aux côtés de Voldemort ne t'as pas détruit tes méninges… au moins tu sais qu'en matière de sexe je suis le roi…, sourit-il.

- J'avais oublié à quel point la modestie ne faisait pas partie de ton vocabulaire mon cher Drago…

- Pansy…, demanda-t-il après un moment sur un ton plus sérieux, Voldemort… sait-il que deux de ses mangemorts ont disparus… ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les ragots, dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Drago mais je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de le faire… mais de toute façon, oui… le maître sait…, répondit-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui indiquant clairement qu'il attendait d'autres renseignements…

- Quesque tu me caches Drago… pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle soupira mais consentit à parler.

- Et bien… le maître veut que nous trouvions la responsable et qu'on la lui ramène…apparemment il s'agit d'une fille aux cheveux noirs… mais franchement… c'est une mission impossible… on n'a pas la moindre idée par où commencer…

Maintenant Drago savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Rapidement, il échafauda un mensonge plus au moins crédible pour couvrir la bêtise de Granger.

- Pansy… cette fille, c'est ma petite amie… Et quand j'ai vu que les deux autres imbéciles s'en prenaient à elle, j'ai flippé… c'est de ma faute si tes présumés amis ont disparus…

Elle l'observa longuement, ne croyant pas totalement ses paroles.

- Toi… tu t'es mis dans toutes ces histoires à cause d'une partenaire d'une nuit… Je croyais que ta devise c'était chacun pour soi…

- Oui, mais avec elle… c'est différent…, dit-il en déglutissant avec peine.

Ces paroles avaient un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il essayait de s'assurer que c'était bel et bien un mensonge mais ça n'était plus très évident.

- Donc tu veux me dire… que tu y tiens à cette fille ?... Tu l'aimes ?

- Ne rêve pas Pansy. Évidemment que non que je ne l'aime pas… mais… elle est comme… une amie…

Elle rit.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis Drago. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions… je sais très bien que je ne suis qu'une source auprès de Voldemort à tes yeux… rien de plus… Depuis petit, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis… tu ne supportes personne d'autre que toi alors pourquoi maintenant… ?

- Je te l'ai dit… avec elle, c'est différent…

- Je commence à croire que tu perds la tête Drago…

''Je le crois aussi ça'', pensa-t-il.

- Mais non Pansy… mais bon… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant que je t'ai dit ce qui leur est arrivé à Flint et Yaxley.

Elle soupira.

- Oui… Je dirai au Maître que c'est toi… mais tu sais que ça va le faire enrager… et qu'en plus il passera par tous les moyens pour attraper ta chère petite amie pour te faire souffrir…

- Dis lui qu'elle n'était qu'une belle femme en détresse que j'ai voulu sauver pour ensuite la mettre dans mon lit, dit-il en se mettant debout. Trouve un mensonge… n'importe lequel mais ne va pas dire à Voldemort que je tiens à elle…

- Pourrais-je au moins savoir son nom…

Il la fixa longuement de ses yeux durs.

- Samaliha, murmura-t-il.

- J'espère au moins qu'elle est jolie…

- Oui… elle l'est, répondit-il en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il souriait légèrement. Je compte sur toi Pansy…

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'entête à te rendre service quand je sais que je ne suis rien à tes yeux Drago, soupira-t-elle.

- Parce que secrètement tu es amoureuse de moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin en en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- C'est ça… rêve toujours Drago, dit-elle alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en souriant à son tour.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra prochainement et non dans un mois Pansy...

- J'espère aussi… fais attention à toi Drago…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il transplanait en lui disant un petit merci.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Après avoir passé toutes les barrières de sécurité protégeant sa demeure, Drago arriva enfin chez lui. Il regarda la grande horloge. 5h55. Il n'avait même pas encore dormi de la nuit… Il se laissa tomber dans le grand sofa de cuir noir du salon et s'allongea. Il faisait noir, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Fermant les yeux, il pensa un instant à Pansy et à l'amour ridicule qu'elle portait à Zabini… amour qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être mangemorte. Il la plaint pendant encore quelques secondes puis se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

……………………………………

10h01 disait l'horloge dans la chambre où Hermione se trouvait. Lentement, elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Quelque chose clochait… s'il était vraiment 10h du matin, pourquoi faisait-il plus noir que dans un cachot dans la chambre ? Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la lampe qu'elle savait être posée sur la table basse près de la où Malfoy était assis la veille. Elle en chercha le switch mais ne le trouva pas. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit où elle attrapa son sac duquel elle sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos, chuchota-t-elle.

Rien. Sa baguette ne s'était pas allumée. Elle répéta la formule encore quelques fois puis abandonna en voyant qu'absolument aucun sort ne fonctionnait. ''Au bout du couloir, avait-il dit'', pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit donc, les mains tendues devant elle, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu. Finalement, elle arriva à destination, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir trébuché. Toquant ensuite trois petits coups timides à la porte, elle attendit. Rien. Personne ne répondit. Elle tenta de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus fort, mais c'était pareil. Elle tourna donc la poignée et s'introduisit dans la chambre de Drago en l'appelant à voix basse. A son grand malheur, elle tituba sur ce qu'elle devina être un tabouret et s'étala tout long sur le plancher.

- Je suppose que c'est moi que tu cherches Granger, dit la voix de Drago. _**Hap Otvara**_…, murmura-t-il après un moment.

Le système automatique s'activa alors, remontant les volets en métaux qui entouraient et protégeaient la maison, révélant finalement les rayons du soleil qui était presque à son pic. Les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, Hermione qui s'était mise en position assise sur le sol se perdit dans l'admiration de l'endroit magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. En effet, tous les murs étaient faits de verre transparent (à part ceux séparant les différentes pièces). Elle observa d'abord le paysage au dehors en s'étonnant d'ailleurs de n'y trouver aucunes autres demeures… il n'y avait qu'un très grand et merveilleux jardin qui s'étendait à l'infini. Reportant ensuite son attention sur l'intérieur, elle s'émerveilla davantage devant le luxe et la beauté des lieux. Évidemment, tout était froid mais bizarrement, elle se surprit à aimé la simplicité de la salle qui constituait la chambre de Drago où un grand lit à baldaquins trônait en plein milieu. Elle détailla chaque petit objet de crystal, chaque miroir, chaque table de verre ou de marbre blanc et noir, chaque détail de la tapisserie blanche sur le sol, chaque détail de la grande coiffeuse, chaque détail du petit salon… elle était simplement en adoration. Finalement, elle posa ses yeux sur le propriétaire des lieux qui, appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte se fondait parfaitement bien dans les environs. Il la regardait simplement, sans que ses yeux ne lancent des éclairs. La pression se fit plus pesante alors que, perdue dans son regard gris acier aussi froid que sa maison, elle ressentait à la fois le besoin de se refugier dans ses bras en même temps que celui de lui dire à quel point elle le détestait.

De son côté, Drago observait les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de la gryffondore encore assise sur le sol, maîtrisant parfaitement les siennes, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage de l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras tout en voulant lui dire cependant à quel point il la détestait parce que c'était sa faute s'il pensait à faire tous ces petits gestes ridicules selon lui qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant…

Cependant ils se turent tous les deux… continuant de se fixer droit dans les yeux… se demandant chacun pourquoi… pourquoi ça leur arrivait à eux…

* * *

_**DAM DAM DAM??? Alors c'est quoi le verdict????? Faut me dire hin si vous pensez qu'il etait chiant le chapitre parce que si oui, **_

_**va falloir que je me concentre pour les prochains ^^.**_

_**Oh en passant, j'etais un peu decue des reviews sur le dernier chapitre snif snif :'( Moi qui pensais que j;avais fais un excellent travail...**_

_**c'est que maintenant je commence fort a en douter!! **_

_**Alors soyez gentils avec moi cette fois et cliquez sur la petite boite qui dit ''REVIEW CHAPTER" haha **_

_**Mais bon... alors.... au prochain chapitre... **_

_**j'suis pas encore sure de ce qui va arriver... j'ai deja ecris la moitie mais bon... me connaissant je serais capable de tout changer alors...**_

_**Mais antouka, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satifaire ^^**_

_**OHHHH epui j'allais oublier:**_

_**DES PROPOSITIONS POUR LE NOM DU BEBE D"HERMIONE??? **_

_**Allez dites moi ce que vous avez en tete ^^**_

_**moi je pense Erick pour un garcon et Ayla si je decide que ca sera une fille apres tou haha mais bon allez faites moi part de vos p'tites idees!!!!**_

_**Bon alors REVIEWSSSS PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!**_

_**A dimanche prochain (ou meme avant ^^)**_

_**Bisous pour tout le monde, **_

_**Elea.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**COucOu tOut le mOndeeee :P**_

_**comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui n'est meme pas dimanche etttttttttttttt..............  
**_

_**Je vous presente le tout nouveau chapitre....!!!!! pas bcp d'actions dedans mais il est necessaire pour la fic alors soyez gentils avec moi ^^ **_

_**Bon alors bonne lectureeee!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Fandedrago** : Merci Merci merci pour la reviewww ^^ sans plus attendre voila la suite!! :)

**Virginie** : j'suis contente que tu aimes l'histoireeee :D. merci pour la revieww!

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO…Un baiser…oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Il lui tournait dos. Elle le regardait. Debout devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'énorme piscine en pierre noire, il restait la, sans bouger. Depuis le début du récit de la jeune femme, il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait sagement écouté lui expliquer comment l'Ordre du Phoenix avait réussi à sauver quelques personnes et à les mettre en sécurité, comment elle et Potter avaient réussi à se fondre parmi la foule et tout plein d'autres choses qui s'étaient produites pendant les deux dernières années. Évidemment, elle ne l'avait pas mit dans les petits secrets de l'Ordre mais elle lui avait quand même dit l'essentiel… et cela il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas et ne s'y intéressait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était de trouver une solution…

- Qu'est-ce… qu'on va faire… ?

Il se retourna enfin quelques longues minutes après la question fatale et prioritaire. Elle avait baissé la tête.

- Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas de _nous_ et il n'y aura jamais de nous… ensuite, il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner je ne sais où alors que tu portes mon enfant… Pour le moment, je me suis arranger pour que Voldemort pense que c'est moi qui ai tués les deux autres imbéciles mais ils me connaissent bien… jamais je ne fais quoi que ce soit pour personne d'autre que moi… alors il ira s'imaginer que je tiens a toi et il mettra toutes ses troupes a ta recherche pour pouvoir ainsi me capturer… Ne va pas imaginer que je te protège Granger… je protège ce qui est dans ton ventre…

- Je ne veux pas de ta protection Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non… tu n'en as pas le choix. Alors… tu vas rentrer chez toi et prendre tes affaires… tu leur diras ce que tu veux a ta famille mais je veux que tu sois de retour ici dans exactement une heure…

- Il est hors de question que je vive ici, cracha-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas compris… tu n'as pas le choix Granger alors ne m'énerve pas…

- Et pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas le choix ?!? Je refuse... je...

Il soupira. A vue d'œil, il s'énervait…

- Parce que premièrement, je t'ai injecté une de mes inventions… c'est une espèce de portoloin qui circule en ce moment dans ton sang… il te ramènera ici dans exactement une heure que tu le veuilles ou non et ceci peut importe ou tu te trouves… dans ce monde ou dans un autre, il te traînera de force. Et deuxièmement, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix Granger alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Non… ils trouveront bien une solution… je refuse de vivre avec toi, commença-t-elle en se concentrant pour faire apparaître les boules de feu dans ses mains.

Il eut un rictus, se retourna et fut devant elle aussi vite que la veille. D'une main ferme, il lui agrippa la gorge.

- N'essaie pas Granger… tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici sans que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation. Alors maintenant, sans plus un mot, tu vas aller prendre ton sac et tu vas sortir d'ici et faire exactement ce que je t'ai dit… de toutes façons si tu ne le fais pas… ils te trouveront et te tueront alors maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve réellement, vas-y!

Il la lâcha et retourna vers son poste d'observation d'un pas lent. Il n'aimait pas la faire pleurer mais c'était de sa faute s'il le faisait. Il lui lança un petit regard sur le côté. Elle semblait perdue, tenant sa gorge de ses mains, respirant lentement.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de travailler pour toi au début… tout ca ne serais jamais arrive, couina-t-elle tout bas.

- Autre chose Granger…, dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, pour sortir d'ici, tu dois te rendre dans le petit salon d'à cote. C'est la seule pièce de la maison qui permet le transplanage. Je t'expliquerai à ton retour les barrières de sécurités qu'il faut passer dorénavant. A tout à l'heure… tu as une heure Granger, pas plus…

- Je te…

- Oui tu me détestes… je le sais ca, dit-il alors qu'elle s'en allait dans sa chambre prendre son sac.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

- QUOI ?!?!?!?!

- Harry… je… je n'ai pas d'autres solutions…

- TU VEUX ME DIRE QUE TU ES ENCEINTE DE **Malfoy**, ET QUE TU COMPTES ALLER VIVRE CHEZ LUI ???

- Harry…

- C'EST DE LA FOLIE FURIEUSE …que tu sois enceinte de lui… ca j'accepte… avec difficultés mais j'accepte quand même… on pourra toujours donner l'enfant en adoption.

- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE J'ABANDONNE MON ENFANT Harry, cria-t-elle à son tour.

- ALORS TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS ALLER COUCHER AVEC CET ABRUTI !!! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Hermione… c'est notre ennemi jure et toi, tu ne vois rien de mieux à faire que de le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur toi !!! Tu es devenue folle ma parole… c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle… c'est lui qui t'a traite de tous les noms, c'est lui qui te dégradait tous les jours… et c'est de sa faute si maintenant tu es en danger… et toi, tu vas emménager avec lui ?!?!?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai du utiliser mes pouvoirs Harry… Au contraire il a fait dire à Voldemort que c'est de sa faute si Yaxley et Flint sont morts… mais… mais il ne veut pas que quoique ce soit arrive au bébé…

- PARCE QUE TU VEUX ME DIRE QU'IL Y TIENT A TON BÉBÉ Hermione ??? NE SOIS PAS BETE IL CHERCHE JUSTE A TE FAIRE DU MAL…

- Je veux croire que oui… il y tient au bébé… s'il te plait Harry… comprends moi… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…

- OUI ! TU AVAIS LE CHOIX DE NE PAS COUCHE AVEC LUI… ET TU AS LE CHOIX DE NE PAS ALLER LE TROUVER… ET SI TU LE FAIS, CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU FRATERNISES AVEC L'ENNEMI ET QUE JE NE TE PARLERAI PLUS JAMAIS HERMIONE !!!

- Je te l'ai dit… il n'est pas un mangemort…

- ET ÉVIDEMMENT TU LE CROIS !!! ET BIEN JE SUPPOSE QUE TU NE CHANGERAS PAS D'AVIS… Au revoir Hermione… et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi… je regrette d'avoir fait de toi la marraine de notre enfant… si j'avais su que déjà a notre mariage tu portais l'enfant de ce salop de Malfoy je ne t'aurais jamais laisse y venir… tu me déçois… non tu me dégoûtes.

Il lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté et sorti en trombe de la maison. Mollement, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Hermione, dit sa ''maman'' en la prenant dans ses bras, tu es sûre que tu es obligée de retourner chez Malfoy… Harry à un peu raison… il cherche sûrement à te faire du mal… venant de Malfoy ca ne m'étonnerait pas…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire maman mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… ca ne m'enchante pas de devoir y aller mais… mais… il a raison… les mangemorts finiront par me trouver…

- On pourrait toujours trouver une solution avec l'Ordre…

- J'en doute maman… et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait…

- Tu ne nous mets pas en danger… mais si tu veux partir… fait bien attention à toi ma chérie, soupira l'ancienne Nymphadora Tonks.

- Merci maman…, renifla-t-elle. Je tiendrai contact avec vous c'est promis…

- Fait attention a Malfoy Hermione, murmura l'ancien Remus Lupin en prenant a son tour sa ''fille'' dans ses bras. Au moindre problème, tu nous préviens… on est la pour toi…

- Oui…promis. Vous allez me manquez…

- Tu vas nous manquer aussi…

Elle essuya ses larmes et déposa une bise sur le front de Kiona et s'en alla... Désormais, elle n'était plus une habitante de Phoenix... Elle n'aurait à présent le droit d'y retourne que sous les titres d'invite... tout ca a cause de Malfoy... Et aux réunions de l'Ordre non plus elle n'aurait plus le droit d'assister... c'était les règles. Elle soupira de nouveau. A peine sorti de son ''ancien'' chez elle, elle sentit quelque chose bouillonner dans son ventre. Elle se sentit comme happée par le nombril et finalement atterri dans le salon de sa nouvelle demeure.

Il était la, assis derrière le petit bureau. Il l'attendait.

- Enfin de retour… Approche, dit-il en se mettant debout.

Docilement, non sans lui avoir lance un regard noir, elle s'approcha du bureau. Un parchemin y était posé avec à cote, une petite soucoupe et une dague.

- Il convient de dire que mon enfant portera mon nom... et comme je ne ferai pas de toi ma femme, nous allons effectuer le pacte des nourrissons…

- Et je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire n'est-ce pas Malfoy, cracha-t-elle.

- Tu supposes bien… donc maintenant si tu n'as plus d'autres commentaires stupides, nous allons procéder…

Prenant la dague, il coupa sans ciller la paume de sa main. Le sang ne tarda pas à apparaître et gouttes après gouttes, il dégoulina dans la petite soucoupe en métal. Une fois la soucoupe a moitie remplie, il lui tendit le petit couteau.

- Je… je ne peux pas… je n'aime pas le sang…, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Lentement, il lui prit la main sur laquelle il fit courir l'objet pointu.

- Ne regarde pas… ca sera rapide, murmura-t-il.

Décidément, elle n'y comprenait rien… une minute il était prêt a la tuer, et l'autre il était plus ou moins gentil. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il lançait un sort sur la coupure qui tout de suite se referma.

- _Aemenasis norrisum pateromare_, prononça-t-il ensuite. _**(****nda: euh... alors le sortilege... je l'ai vraiment invite hin... c'est rien d'officiel...)**_

De fines lignes penchées apparurent ainsi sur le parchemin apposant les conditions du pacte des nourrissons. Il prit ensuite la plume qu'il trempa dans la soucoupe pour enfin signer en bas du papier. Elle la prit à son tour et fit de même. A ce moment, un filet en or sembla sortir de son ventre, pour ensuite s'enrouler autour du bras de Drago et enfin relier les deux signatures en bas du parchemin qui brilla pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

- Bien… donne moi ta baguette…

- Pourquoi…

- Si tu ne veux pas t'en servir quand tu es dans la maison alors c'est ton problème…

De mauvaise grâce, elle la lui tendit alors qu'il murmurait quelques formules. A la fin, la petite baguette s'éclaira légèrement.

- Tiens. Maintenant… en ce qui concerne la sécurité, j'ai déjà change le système de la maison pour qu'il puisse te reconnaître. Je suppose que la ou tu habitais vous avez recours a ce genre de protection mais en tout cas ici, la maison est entourée par un cercle électromagnétique magique que j'ai mis en place et qui rend cet endroit invisible. J'ai crée comme une deuxième dimension mais elle n'est pas entière, elle est toujours reliée au village moldu d'Ostiak qui se trouve a quelques kilomètres d'ici… ne sois si pas étonnée Granger… contrairement a ce que tu peux penser… je suis aussi intelligent que toi… si ce n'est encore plus… Bref, comme je disais, personne ne peut transplaner ici sans mon autorisation. Le point de transplanage est une petite cabine qui se trouve dans la forêt près du village. Tu n'auras qu'a y transplaner et la cabine se matérialisera des que tu seras la. Le système reconnaîtra ton ADN quand tu introduis ton bras dans le scanner… juste pour que tu saches, une personne qui fourre son bras dans le scanner et qui n'est pas reconnu par celui-ci se retrouvera avec un bras et si cette personne ne sort pas de la cabine dans la seconde qui suit, elle mourra alors je te déconseille d'amener des gens ici… Bien sur il y a un système de sécurité a part pour inviter des gens mais je n'ai personne à inviter alors je ne l'utilise jamais et donc j'apprécierais que tu n'amène pas tes amis ridicules chez moi… je supporte très mal la compagnie…

Il lui lança un regard noir pour lui indiquer que même sa présence à elle l'ennuyait bien qu'au fond il ne le pensait pas réellement.

- Bien… tu peux partir dans ta chambre si tu veux… Elix te fera visiter la maison, j'ai mieux a faire. Mange avec moi si ca t'enchante je m'en moque mais Elix te donnera les heures du dîner. Au fait... les volets qui entourent la maison sont pratiquement toujours ouverts... si tu veux fermes ceux qui entourent une pièce dans laquelle tu es, tu n'as qu'à réciter la formule que j'ai utilise plus tôt en tapant une fois tes mains. Aussi, concernant les lumières, il n'y a pas d'interrupteurs dans la maison, la formule pour les allumer est ''Allumanis''...

Sur ce, sans plus lui laisser dire quoique ce soit, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce.

- Elix, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

- Oh bonjour nouvelle maîtresse, dit le petit animal en s'inclinant si bas que ses oreilles touchaient le sol.

- Bonjour Elix… Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appel…

- OUI IL DOIT T'APPELER MAITRESSE ET EVITE DE LUI DIRE ''S'IL TE PLAIT'' ET ''MERCI'' GRANGER… IL FINIRA PAR NE PLUS FAIRE SON TRAVAIL !, retentit la voix de Drago qui montait les escaliers.

- Tu veux bien me faire visiter la maison Elix ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oh mais bien sur maîtresse. C'est mon travail de faire ce que la maîtresse demande…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chaque jour passait lentement, sans plus aucun intérêt pour l'ancienne gryffondore. Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler et l'insultant de tous les noms et Ginny lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était déçue. En conclusion, elle était seule… seule dans sa peine, seule sa tristesse. Elle n'avait plus d'amis, plus de famille… plus rien. Malfoy l'ignorait de plus belle, ne lui accordant même plus un regard. Il restait froid et distant, n'essayant pas le moins du monde de faire un effort pour que la vie chez lui soit plus facile. En finale, elle ne parlait presque plus, passait ses journées après le travail à lire après un dîner religieusement silencieux en compagnie de celui qu'elle voulait détester. Parfois elle pleurait mais les larmes ne changeaient rien… L'hiver qui avait toujours eu un effet négatif sur elle n'avait pas rate l'occasion de l'attrister encore plus. Noel était passe sans joie aucune quelques jours après son emménagement chez Malfoy… Elle n'avait reçu qu'un dessin de Kiona et un livre sur «comment prendre soin d'un enfant» de ses ''parents'' mais rien de ses amis. Malfoy quant a lui n'avait même pas prit la peine de rester avec elle ce soir la et encore moins de lui dire joyeux noël, alors oui… le chagrin s'emparait d'elle petit a petit, l'emmenant lentement dans un gouffre pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'en sortir, l'éclat de joie qu'elle avait dans ses yeux disparaissant lentement. Elle se forçait à manger pour le bébé mais l'envie n'y était pas… tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était plus que routine, c'était automatique, robotique.

De son cote, Drago regardait son ennemie s'enfoncer peu a peu, sans pour autant vouloir l'aider. Il ne se le permettait pas… cependant, il voulait la revoir sourire, il voulait qu'elle l'insulte comme avant… Assis au bout de la table, il la fixait… elle ne semblait même pas voir qu'il la regardait… Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui jeter une injure mais il la referma. Les dernières semaines qu'il avait passe en l'ignorant l'avait aide à la repousser de sa tête alors lui parler la maintenant ne ferait que mettre a la poubelle tous les efforts qu'il faisait. Non, il ne lui parlerait pas… car sinon, il replongerait dans le tourbillon et la folie qui le poussaient à croire qu'il l'appréciait… mais après tout… la vérité était bien la… il l'appréciait parce que sinon, il ne l'aurait pas obligée à rester chez lui… c'est vrai que les mangemorts l'aurait pourchassée mais Potter aurait très bien pu la protéger… mais s'il l'avait force a rester chez lui, c'était bien parce que contrairement a ce qu'il voulait penser, il l'appréciait… il appréciait sa présence, son sourire, ses cheveux, son odeur… il l'appréciait elle… et il ne voulait pas perdre la seule occasion qu'il avait d'avoir un enfant… et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoue, il était content que cet enfant soit d'elle… De nouveau, il ouvrit la bouche… il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état… et en plus c'était de sa faute… Bizarrement il s'attachait a elle et ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir alors il referma la bouche une bonne fois pour toute… se disant qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il la fasse souffrir davantage, se disant aussi que ce qu'il faisait de mieux était de baiser les femmes pour ensuite les mettre a la porte alors il n'allait pas commencer a s'attacher… et surtout pas a elle…

- Malfoy…, murmura-t-elle alors, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer de sombrer.

Stupéfait qu'elle ait prit la chance de lui parler, il porta lentement son attention sur elle. Après lui avoir lance son renomme regard noir à tuer sur place, il reporta son attention sur son assiette, sans daigner lui répondre.

Elle soupira.

- Malfoy… je sais que tu m'entends… je n'en peux plus… ca fait trois semaines que je suis la et on ne se dit rien…

- On a rien à se dire Granger…, dit-il après quelques minutes. Maintenant si ca ne te dérange pas, je voudrais manger en paix.

En refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, elle recommença a jouer avec sa nourriture.

A son tour, il soupira… elle allait pleurer, il le voyait…

- De quoi voudrais-tu donc qu'on parle Granger, grogna-t-il.

Brusquement, elle releva la tête, surprise. Un demi-sourire éclaira son visage.

- Je… je ne sais pas… on pourrait commencer par s'appeler par nos prenoms par exemple..., dit-elle timidement.

Se préoccupant toujours de sa nourriture, Drago répondit :

- Premièrement, s'appeler par nos prénoms ne me dit pas de quoi tu voudrais parler et deuxièmement, non… t'appeler par ton prénom voudrais dire que je te supporte et que je t'apprécie…et je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que ca n'est pas le cas alors non.

- Très bien Drago…, murmura-t-elle tout de même.

Il releva la tête.

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas compris Granger…

- Oui… mais moi je te supporte plus ou moins alors je vais me permettre de t'appeler Drago…, répondit-elle simplement en recommençant a jouer avec sa nourriture.

De son côté, Drago eut un petit sourire... elle se secouait enfin...

- Je peux te poser une question...

- Pose toujours, je ne te garantis pas de réponse...

- Pourquoi il ne neige pas dans la cour... des que je transplane la tempête est impossible pourtant...

- Cet endroit c'est moi qui l'ai créé alors je fais ce que je veux du temps qui y règne...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il neige ici...

- Je déteste la neige, répondit-il simplement.

- Ah... j'aime la neige mais pas l'hiver... Tu as une très jolie maison..., murmura-t-elle, perdue dans l'admiration du grand jardin. Mais ton jardin est un peu trop vide... il n'y a que du gazon...

Il la regarda longuement. Elle était jolie...

- Fais en ce que tu veux si ca t'enchante...

- Vraiment ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux comme un enfant a qui on donnait un bonbon.

- Si je te l'ai dis c'est que c'est vrai alors évite de me reposer la question tu veux...

- Tu sais... ca ne te tuerais pas d'être un peu plus gentil...

- Je ne suis pas gentil alors je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle j'agirais en hypocrite...

- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle. Bon alors... tu voudrais quoi dans le jardin... des roses ?, des lys ?, des saules cogneurs... ?

- Je te l'ai dis fais en ce que tu veux... ne vas pas le transformer en cirque cependant.

- Tu m'as dis d'en faire ce que je veux alors si je veux le transformer en cirque ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, rit-elle légèrement. La piscine aussi est très jolie... je n'en avais jamais vue faite de pierres noires auparavant... mais en tout cas, ca se fond bien avec la cascade qui y coule et les énormes rochers... ca ressemble un peu a une jetée a North Walsham...

- Demain c'est la fête d'Eduardo, dit-il en ignorant ce qu'elle disait. Il organise un petit dîner chez lui et je suis force d'y aller... apparemment, il tient aussi a ce que tu sois la alors soit prête a 7h.

- Oh... d'accord... je l'aime beaucoup Eduardo, murmura-t-elle.

- Il est marie et il à l'âge d'être ton père alors n'y pense même pas, grogna-t-il.

Cette fois, elle rit. Un vrai rire... un de ceux qu'elle faisait il y a trois semaines, ceux qu'il aimait entendre et qui lui donnaient des frissons. Levant de nouveau la tête, il la regarda.

- Mais non... je ne m'intéresse pas a Eduardo de cette manière la... je dis juste que je l'aime bien.

- C'est ca. Bon tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire..., dit-il en se levant.

- D'accord..., murmura-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

- Maître... nous avons trouve comment ouvrir le portail du monde des demonios...

- Mais il n'est possible de le faire que deux fois par ans...

- Oui... lorsque la lune est en alignement avec la planète Mars et la planète Venus et que l'étoile de la planète Saturne les surplombe.

- Cessez de radotez et dites moi plutôt quand on peut l'ouvrir ce portail, dit le maître avec une leur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- D'après nos recherches, cette année, ces jours sont le 01 Janvier..., dit Pansy

- Et le 10 Novembre..., compléta Bellatrix.

- Parfait... il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire que tout ce dont on aura besoin pour y arriver doit être prêt pour le 01 Janvier... et soyez sûres que si pour une raison ou une autre on y arrive pas, je vous tuerai...

- Oui maître, murmurèrent-elles.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

- Granger!!! On va être en retard si tu ne descends pas main....

Elle était la, debout au haut des marches, dans sa robe orange pale sans manches embrassant sa poitrine généreuse mais retombant en ballon pour arriver juste au dessus de ses genoux, matchant ton pour ton avec ses sandales a talons aiguilles oranges et noirs et son petit sac de même couleur. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés devant et attachés par une pince, laissant le reste tomber de manière souple sur son dos et laissant quelques mèches barré légèrement son œil droit.

Perdu comme il l'était dans son admiration, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se trouvait à présent devant lui.

- Elle me fait paraître si grosse que ca la robe ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- De quoi tu parles Granger..., dit-il après s'être remit.

- D'après ton expression, c'est soit que tu trouves que je suis jolie, soit que je suis affreuse... j'élimine déjà la première option. Donc la réponse est que je suis affreuse et qu'elle me fait paraître ressembler a une baleine la robe mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouve qui arrive a cache mon ventre et en plus je ne sav...

- Stop Granger... De un, tu n'as même pas de ventre à cacher..., de deux, la robe, elle est magnifique et ne te fais pas paraître grosse... et de trois... tu... es... plus ou moins jolie...

- Tu... tu le penses vraiment..., demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Si je ne le pensais pas je ne l'aurais pas dit. Maintenant si tu as fini de dire des bêtises on y va...

- D'accord... j'ai fini alors, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en attrapant le bras du jeune homme qui ne le lui avait pas offert.

De son regard gris acier, il lui lança un dernier coup d'œil puis transplana dans la demeure de son associe.

- Ah!!! Finalement elle est la !, s'exclama la voix d'un homme s'empressant d'aller a l'encontre des nouveaux venus. Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle ma chère Samaliha.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'hôte de la soirée arriva enfin à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Lui prenant la main de sa manière courtoise, il la lui baisa.

- Bonsoir Eduardo, répondit-elle en souriant. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je suis d'ailleurs flattée que vous m'ayez invite...

- Oh ne dites pas de sottises ma chère... comment pourrais-je ne pas vous inviter... vous êtes des ces femmes qui sont nécessaires partout.

- Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi Eduardo..., plaisanta Drago. Merci de t'enquérir de ma présence... Je t'avais apporté un cadeau mais après tout... je crois que je vais m'en aller étant donner que tu ne sembles même pas me voir... !

- Ah!!! Drago!, rit-il en même temps que la jeune femme. Je suis content de te voir... et tu es très chic aussi si c'est ca que tu voulais que je remarque...

- Évidemment que je suis chic... il n'en saurait être autrement, rit-il a son tour.

A son bras, Samaliha s'amusait du petit jeu entre les deux hommes.

- Quel homme modeste tu fais Drago... Venez... les autres invites sont dehors... Lodine ma chérie... Drago est arrive, cria-t-il a l'adresse de sa femme.

Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, Drago et Hermione bavardant avec tout le monde, riant et dansant. Après trois longues semaines dans un silence morne et déprimant, l'ancienne gryffondore s'amusait de nouveau, parlant avec enthousiasme des choses qu'elle aimait. De son cote, Drago l'écoutait, ne participant que de manière chiche aux multiples conversations qui l'entouraient. Parmi le petit monde présent, il n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour elle... Au milieu de tous, elle semblait briller, souriant par ici, riant par la... De toute la soirée, elle ne l'avait pas lâché, son bras toujours fourre sous le sien. Fier comme un singe, il souriait de cette manière suffisante et supérieure, lançant des regards noirs à Colin Rescov et quelques autres qui tentaient des approches intéressés vers elle, la dévorant de leurs yeux perverses. Mais elle était à son bras... et il comptait bien le leur faire comprendre.

- Je suis fatiguée Drago, bailla-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils attendaient au bar.

Etonne de son geste, il baissa son regard vers elle.

- Tu veux rentrer...? demanda-t-il.

- Oui... je crois.

- Très bien...

Ils saluèrent le maître de céans et les autres invites et finalement Drago transplana. Une fois arrives, ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis, montant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle déposa une bise sur sa joue.

- Merci..., murmura-t-elle avant de gravir les marches pour s'en aller dormir.

Toujours debout dans le petit salon, il la regarda faire, sans broncher. Ce simple baiser sur sa joue semblait lui brûler la peau... c'était un simple contact des plus ridicules et pourtant, il aurait adore ressentir de nouveau ses lèvres effleurer son épiderme... La tête dans les nuages, il monta à son tour se coucher.

* * *

**_Alorssss?????_**

**_Bon.... alors la... le prochain chapitre.... vous ai-je dis qu'il est deja tout ecrit et finit???? _**

**_oui oui vous avez bien lu!!_**

**_Et si vous etes gentils avec moi et me donnez tout plein de reviews je le posterai bien avant dimanche mais les reviews c la condition!! niark niark xD_**

**_Et je vous promets... ce chapitre la... il a toute l'action dont on pourrai rever..._**

**_et un Drago qui s'ameliore en matiere sentiments... je dis bien S"AMELIORE hin lol n'allez pas croire qu'il offre des fleurs et tout le tralala lol _**

**_Mais antouka... allez, laissez moi vos commentsssss_**

**_et... a bientot peut etre? avant dimanche? Demain? Apres demain? c'est a vous de voir :D!!  
_**

**_Bisous bisousssss,_**

**_Elea.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucouuu!! Bon les reviews.... j'en ai pas eu bcp mais j'ai un bon coeur alors je vous presente la suiteuhhhh**_

_**et ce chapitre, j'sais pas pourquoi,**_

_**mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'ecrire alors j'espere de tout mon coeur que vous l'aimerez aussi...**_

_**Bon epuis ensuite j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.... **_

_**Mais je vous laisse le loisir de lire la fic avant ^^,**_

_**BONNE LEcTUrE**_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO…12:00, Une nouvelle Année…oOoOoOoOoO**_

- - - - - - -1- - - - - - -

Il était **11h50**. Partout dans le monde, les gens faisaient la fête, attendant impatiemment que les douze coups de minuits sonnent, annonçant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle année. Moldus tout comme sorciers tentaient de s'amuser, mettant de côté tous leurs problèmes, qui à vrai dire se résumaient à un seul et unique tourment... : Lord Voldemort. Accrochés à leurs verres de champagne, de vin, ou de jus de citrouille, leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient à l'unisson, comptant avec soin chaque minute qui les rapprochait de la fin définitive du mois de décembre, espérant aussi du fond de leur cœur que pour cette nouvelle année, leur vœu s'accomplisse... vœu qui voulait la fin du règne des ténèbres. L'espoir fait vivre, dit le proverbe mais tout un chacun savait que dans cette situation précise, il était très peu probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit déchu. Affichant donc un sourire forcé, ils attendaient...

- - - - - - -2- - - - - - -

**11h51**. Cependant, dans une maison perdue quelque part entre les deux dimensions, deux personnes se taisaient. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne fêtaient pas... Assise sur le divan, elle feuilletait sans intérêt un livre posé sur ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses. De temps en temps, elle lançait des regards discrets à l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui, assis derrière le bureau, semblait ne même pas la voir. Pendant une minute il semblait se concentrer sur les papiers devant lui et la minute d'après, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible de la pièce. Silencieusement donc, elle regardait son visage de marbre qui ne changeait presque jamais d'expression. A cet instant, alors qu'elle détaillait minutieusement chaque trait de son fin visage, il posa son regard d'un gris orageux sur elle...

- - - - - - -3- - - - - - -

**11h52**. Réunis dans les fins fonds recoins d'une grotte, sept personnes vêtues de capes noires se tenaient debout. Une d'entre elles cependant adaptait mal les caracterisques d'un humain... pour la bonne raison qu'un homme mort puis remit en vie par le sacrifice d'un bras d'un fidele serviteur, des os de son géniteur et du sang de son pire ennemi n'était simplement pas un être humain. Parmi ses six personnes, cette septième forme venait se dessiner... parmi ses six personnes, Lord Voldemort se tenait droit comme un pic, drapé dans sa cape noire a l'odeur moisie. Comme tout le reste du monde entier, il attendait... son impatience le rongeant petit à petit... plus que 7 petites minutes...

- - - - - - -4- - - - - - -

**11h53**. Il la toisa.

- Tais-toi Ginny... si tu comptes parler d'elle toute la soirée je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-il durement en se mettant debout.

- Harry... ne t'énerves pas... je dis simplement que Mione me manque... on a peut être été un peu trop dur avec elle, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais tu deviens folle toi aussi Ginny, dit Ron a son tour. Elle s'est tournée vers ce fils de mangemort et toi tu...

- Tu dis juste Ronald... ce fils de mangemort... nous savons bien que Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort...

- Mais il a quand même été du côté de Voldemort au début de la guerre je te rappelle!!!

- Oui... mais tu te rappelles... il a brusquement disparu après la destruction de Ste Mangouste...

- Parce qu'il est un sale trouillard!!! Je m'en fous des raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir !!! C'était de sa faute de toute façon!!!

- Ne me crie pas dessus Harry Potter sinon je te mettrai dehors de chez mes parents a coups de pieds!!!, hurla-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Tous les invités présents chez les Weasley se turent. Quelques secondes après la sortie de la rousse, tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui avait causé la dispute.

- VOUS ME DIREZ VOUS AUSSI QU'ELLE VOUS MANQUE TANT QU'ON Y EST!!!, cria-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

- - - - - - -1- - - - - - -

**11h54**. L'heure approchait à grands pas. Plus que 6 minutes et l'année changerait, partant avec les mauvais souvenirs de chacun et amenant d'autres bien pires encore. Pourtant, ils continuaient tous de boire. Quand quelque part, une discussion n'éclatait pas, c'était le calme plat. Partout dans le monde, c'était le même petit manège qui repassait en boucle depuis le début des festivités. Un rien servait à allumer la colère trop longtemps contenue des uns et ce rien servait par la même occasion à d'autres de défouler le flots de leurs sentiments. C'était enfin ce même rien qui servait d'entretien pour ceux qui observaient les scènes silencieusement. Sous l'effet de la colère, sous l'effet de la boisson ou encore sous l'effet d'un quelconque sort, en ce moment de la nuit trop calme et trop glaciale, personne ne semblait joyeux. C'était comme le silence avant la tempête...

- - - - - - -2- - - - - - -

**11h55**. Ses prunelles grises venaient de rencontrer les siennes. Elle le fixait trop intensément à son goût... Arrêtant tout mouvement, il lui rendit le regard qu'elle lui lançait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le diable l'avait envoyée _**elle**_ à ses trousses... parce que, qui d'autre que Lucifer aurait créé un être d'une telle beauté dont le seul et unique but selon lui était de le narguer... elle le faisait inconsciemment certes, mais quand même, consciemment, délibérément intentionnellement ou pas, elle était constamment présente dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Le pire, c'est qu'il prenait chaque jour plus de plaisir à la regarder, à la détailler et pour son plus grand malheur à se remémorer cette nuit la... cette nuit où il avait fait courir sur son corps aux formes parfaites et à la peau lisse ses doigts. Dans son lit, dans la douche, dans son bureau, partout, il repensait à ses lèvres sur les siennes, à son odeur chocolatée, a son corps colle au sien... non, personne d'autre que le diable n'aurait fait vivre à quiconque le supplice que lui vivait encore plus intensément depuis trois jours... depuis ce jour où elle avait posé ses lèvres maudites sur sa joue...

- - - - - - -3- - - - - - -

**11h56**. Des bruits peu rassurants retentissaient depuis de longues secondes interminables. Pour les accompagner, des ombres indécises couraient par moment le long des murs moiteux de la grotte. Les six mangemorts présents, aussi puissants qu'ils le soient, tremblaient comme de vulgaires feuilles de papiers. Les bruit se rapprochaient... ca sonnait comme des plaintes, des râles de douleur qui leur écorchaient les oreilles.

- Blaise, siffla la voix qui, bizarrement, trouvait parfaitement sa place parmi les sons atroces qui retentissaient encore. Approche...

En refoulant un frisson, Blaise Zabini s'avança au centre du cercle que formaient les autres pour rejoindre son maître.

- Pansy..., dit encore Voldemort.

- Plus... que... quelques petites secondes avant de... commencer le rituel maître, bégaya-t-elle.

- - - - - - -4- - - - - - -

**11h57**. Après avoir tourne en rond dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il décida d'aller lui parler. Appuyée contre la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, il la trouva le regard perdu dans le noir. Elle frissonna... C'est qu'il faisait froid. C'était l'hiver certes mais il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid... -69℃... non jamais il n'avait fait aussi froid sauf peut être dans les ères glaciales... Elle tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant puis elle s'élança dans ses bras en pleurant quelques larmes de tristesse.

- Gin... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine... mais comprend moi... Hermione n'aurait pas du aller avec Malfoy... c'est comme-ci elle abandonnait ses amis et sa famille pour cette sale fouine...

- Mais elle ne nous a pas abandonne... c'est nous qui l'avons juge trop vite..., renifla-t-elle.

- Non... on ne l'a pas juge trop vite... c'est elle qui a fait son choix...

- Mais tu l'as repousse Harry... elle est ma meilleure amie... elle me manque... je m'en veux de lui avoir envoyé cette lettre...

- Moi je ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir dit ce que je lui ai dis... mais elle me manque quand même..., murmura-t-il.

- - - - - - -2- - - - - - -

**11h58**. Brusquement, il détourna la tête... un démon a la figure d'ange... il n'en pouvait plus de la regarder... ca lui faisait mal a la tête, ca lui brûlait les yeux.

- Drago..., murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, serrant simplement les dents. Il allait finir par l'étrangler si elle continuait à faire _**ca**_.

- Drago... je propose pour cette nouvelle année qu'on... tente d'être plus cordiaux l'un envers l'autre... qu'on soit plus ou moins ami... juste pour le bébé, souffla-t-elle en posant sa petite main sur son ventre où une légère bosse dépassait.

Abasourdi, ahuri, étonné, stupéfait... ces mots n'étaient que des euphémismes pour décrire comment il se sentait. Pansy l'avait dit... il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en avait jamais eu... La vérité était la... personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui pour ami (peut être a part Nott) mais évidemment, _**elle**_, l'envoyée du diable, venait de lui proposer son amitié. Rapidement, il réprima les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Ses yeux s'étrécirent mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Dans un soupir, elle se mit debout avec toute la grâce d'une panthère et lentement, elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée... Il la regarda faire, détaillant son dos arqué au bas duquel deux petites fossettes apparaissaient. A son tour il soupira... même lorsqu'elle portait des sweatpants gris, un débardeur noir lui arrivant juste au dessus du nombril, des petites chaussettes noires, avec les cheveux relevés dans une queue de cheval d'où plusieurs mèches rebelles sortaient... même dans cet état là il la trouvait belle. En pensant sérieusement qu'il perdait la tête, il se mit doucement debout a son tour, prêt à faire la plus grande bêtise de sa vie... l'amitié...

- - - - - - -3- - - - - - -

**11h59**. Le rituel avait commencé. Tenant fermement le grand chaudron, Macnair et Dolohov tournaient la tête dans tous les sens.

- Maintenant, murmura Pansy à leur adresse.

Rapidement, ils firent couler le contenu de la marmite sur le sol déjà boueux. Une odeur âcre s'éleva. Du sol, une espèce de fumée noirâtre prenait place. Les bruits étaient proches... devenant à chaque seconde, de plus en plus dur à supporter. Avalant avec peine, la petite blonde du groupe se racla la gorge avant de commencer dans une voix incertaine les incantions inscrites dans le grimoire miteux et poussiéreux qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal dans ses mains. Lançant un petit regard à son maître, elle lui fit comprendre que c'était l'heure. A son tour, Voldemort donna le signal à Blaise qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Apres une concentration de quelques longues secondes, le sol commença à vibrer de manière sauvage sous leurs pieds.

Dong...

Le premier coup de minuit venait de sonner. Des ''bonne année'' hypocrites fusaient de partout, les bouteilles de champagnes explosant pour accompagner les vœux de chacun.

Dong...

Brusquement, les répercutions des actes que les mangemorts accomplissaient a la minute même se firent sentir partout dans le monde entier.

Dong...

Maisons, manoirs, pubs..., se mirent à trembler lentement. Dans un centre moldu de l'environnement, les scientifiques s'activaient rapidement, traquant le tremblement de terre qui semblait frapper le monde.

Dong...

5.0 lisait l'échelle empirique. S'agrippant fermement à son mari, Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux en ressentant le sol tremblé sous ses pieds.

Dong...

Contenant avec peine le sortilège qu'il avait lance sur la grotte pour qu'elle résiste au tremblement de terre que produisait Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy suait de grosses gouttes en voyant les fissures qui apparaissaient aux murs et sur le sol.

Dong...

- L'échelle vient de passer a 9.5, cria un scientifique, et d'après les répercutions, ce tremblement de terre n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter!!!

Dong...

Comme tous les autres, Drago avait senti le sol trembler. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda la gryffondore tourner son regard apeuré vers lui.

Dong...

Secousses à 13.5. Se tenant debout avec peine, Hermione regardait les objets autour d'elle se déplacer et s'entrechoquer avec force.

Dong...

Dehors, les immeubles moldus tombaient les uns contre les autres alors que les bâtiments sorciers tenaient tant bien que mal sur pied.

Dong...

Une table vint soudainement se heurter aux pieds d'Hermione, lui faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle maintenait. Appuyé contre la table, il la vit se pencher vers l'avant dans une chute magistrale. En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, il se retrouva juste devant elle pour l'empêcher de tomber, violant par cette occasion sa règle numéro 3: ''ignorer les gens en danger tant que lui est en sécurité''.

Dong...

Secousses à 16.9. Ne tenant plus debout, il bascula a son tour, son dos allant se heurter avec un bruit sourd a une table de verre qui se trouvait sur le passage pour enfin atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

Dong...

- Maintenant, cria Pansy à l'adresse de Bellatrix qui versa le contenu de la petite fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dans les abysses qui s'ouvraient à ses pieds.

- A vous maître !

Entaillant son poignet, Voldemort fit couler à son tour quelques gouttes de son peu de sang dans la fissure profonde dans le sol.

Des fins fonds des entrailles de la terre, un bouillonnement retentit. Le sol trembla encore quelques secondes, puis affaibli, Blaise se laissa tomber à genoux en même temps que Lucius qui avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Un rictus dément sur son visage, Voldemort se tenait là, attendant de voir sa nouvelle armée faire surface... A présent, pensa-il, si, comme le prédisait la prophétie d'Elivéna, Harry Potter revenait d'entre les morts, il serait près a le recevoir avec un contingent des créatures les plus démoniaques ayant jamais existées...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Partout dans le monde, le silence régnait en maître. Des vagues de poussière s'élevaient ca et la, preuve des écroulements de plusieurs immeubles. De temps en temps, une complainte retentissait de sous les décombres. Le monde semblait figé, la tempête était passée mais encore, c'était le calme plat. La peur se lisant sur tous les visages, ils se regardaient, attendant d'être sûr que le désastre qui venait de frapper était réellement terminer. Une fois rassure, tout sembla se remettre en marche comme une machine. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient pour demander de l'aide, d'autres encore s'activaient rapidement, prenant les reines et donnant des ordres pour aider ceux dans le besoin. C'était la panique partout. Cet événement, ils le savaient tous, n'était nullement une catastrophe naturelle... oh non, loin de la... Cette année encore, leur vœu ne serait pas accompli... Maudissant donc Voldemort et son serviteur détenteur de l'élément de la terre qui avait provoque cette catastrophe, tout un chacun couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant de l'aide ou apportant leur aide.

Allongé sur les débris de la table, Drago grimaça. Ses yeux plonge dans son regard, il la regardait, étalée tout en long sur lui, leur visage a quelques centimètres de l'autre.

- Drago!, dit Hermione dans un souffle. Drago... tu saignes.

- Et si tu te levais Granger, grimaça-t-il encore à cause de la douleur cuisante dans son dos.

S'activant rapidement elle se leva et s'agenouilla à ses cotes. Sur la manche de la chemise blanche du jeune homme, une tache rougeâtre grandissait a vue d'œil. Lentement, les yeux tordus par la douleur, il se releva avec son aide et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Fermant les yeux, il tira sèchement sur le morceau de verre qui lui avait transperce le bras. La douleur était la, mais elle était bien plus supportable que celle dans son dos. L'estomac dans la gorge, elle le regardait faire.

- Granger..., murmura-t-il. Faut que tu retires le morceau de verre dans mon dos.

Elle grimaça.

- Ne regardes pas le sang et tu y arriveras... si je pouvais le faire tout seul je ne t'aurais pas demande ton aide alors grouille...

Sans aucunes protestations, elle passa donc derrière lui. Inspirant profondément, elle porta une main tremblante à l'énorme morceau de verre parmi les milliers de petits morceaux, qu'elle tira doucement, s'affolant en entendant la plainte basse qu'il poussa.

- Je suis désolée... je t'ai fais mal ?... je ne voulais pas te faire ma...

- Tu ne l'as pas fais exprès Granger, murmura-t-il. Maintenant regarde si la blessure peut être soignée par un simple sort ou si je dois aller à Ste Mangouste...

- Je... je crois que tu devrais aller à Ste Mangouste. Ca ne cesse de saigner... aucun sort que je connaisse n'arrivera à refermer ca... et je crois que ca a dommagé quelques de tes tissus...

- Très bien... j'y vais alors...

- Je viens avec toi...

Il la regarda longuement mais ne refusa pas.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A la vue des remous qui agitaient le sol devant eux, tous reculèrent sauf Voldemort. Dans la grotte, l'air devenait irrespirable. Bouchant leurs conduits respiratoires, les 6 mangemorts regardaient avec horreur la boue commencer à prendre forme. En quelques petites minutes, la première silhouette se dressa, laissant échapper un cri perçant, obligeant les mangemorts à se boucher les oreilles en tombant au sol. Droite comme un pic, la créature haute de 3 mètres, à l'allure plus ou moins humaine et au teint fard pire que celui d'une personne mourante se tenait debout là, tournant sa tête couverte de boue dans des cercles indéfinis. Dépourvue de tous vêtements, son corps blanc boueux et trop maigre sur lequel des rayures marron se dessinaient, ses mains osseuses ornées de doigts aussi fins que des fils et d'ongles encore plus longs que les dits doigts, elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux aux pupilles plus noires que la nuit. Rapidement, la grotte se remplie d'approximativement 20 créatures au nez et aux oreilles inexistantes, aux bras arrivant à hauteur des genoux qui hurlaient plus fort les unes que les autres. Dans le cas de ces créatures, n'avoir que la peau sur les os n'était nullement un euphémisme...

Devant cette vue Voldemort sursauta... ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était certainement pas des demonios comme il l'avait prévu... ces créatures, s'il ne se trompait pas étaient...

- Nymphomors, siffla la voix de la première créature.

A l'appel, toutes les autres regardèrent droit devant elle en s'alignant dans un ordre parfait.

- Je me nomme Ukotrann, je suis le chef des Nymphomors ici présent. De la part de mon peuple... je vous remercie humains de nous avoir ressuscité..., murmura-t-il a l'adresse des mangemorts et de Voldemort en pointant son doigt dans une direction incertaine.

A cet instant, Macnair poussa un cri de la mort. Son corps, pris de convulsions, suivit le trajet de la main d'Ukotrann pour arriver au dessus de la fente dans le sol.

- Pour ma reine... nous vous offrons le premier sacrifice.

D'un geste de la main, il mit Macnair la tête en bas. Murmurant encore quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, il eut un rictus et dans un dernier cri étouffé, du sang commença à sortir des yeux, de la bouche du nez et des oreilles de Macnair avant que sa tête aille rejoindre les entrailles de la terre. Song sang dégoulina pendant de longues minutes au dessus de la fente et lorsqu'il n'en resta plus, Ukotrann colla ses doigts ensemble. A cet instant le corps sans vie toujours suspendu dans les airs explosa presque, se déchiquetant en des milliers de petits morceaux de peau, d'os, de muscles et d'organes internes sur lesquels le reste des Nymphomors bondirent pour déguster leur premier repas.

Se tournant alors vers Blaise, Ukotrann leva de nouveau la main. Pansy eut alors un cri hystérique et se précipita devant son bien aime qui était encore trop épuisé pour bouger. Se ressaisissant, Voldemort hurla :

- Assez!

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les mangemorts frissonnant à l'entente de cette voix glaciale et les nymphomors arrêtant leur dégustation pour regarder celui qui venait de défier leur chef.

- Nymphomors..., susurra de nouveau Ukotrann.

En l'espace d'une seconde, les nymphomors, qui voyageaient plus rapidement en se fondant dans la terre se re-matérialisèrent juste derrière leur chef qui regardait Lord Voldemort avec un regard meurtrier qui se répercutait cependant dans les yeux de celui-ci.

- Qu'avez-vous dit humain ?, susurra-t-il de cette voix qui fit frissonner plus d'un.

- J'ai dit assez!

C'était presque comme-ci ils étaient en présence de deux Lord Voldemort tant leurs regards, leurs voix et la peur qu'ils infligeaient étaient pareilles. Ukotrann eut un autre rictus démoniaque.

- Qui êtes vous pour me donnez des ordres ?

- Je suis Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres et le monde au dehors m'appartient. Je vous ai fait revenir de vos enfers pour me servir alors je vous interdis de toucher a mes serviteurs...

- Nous n'obéissons à personnes d'autre que notre reine, siffla Ukotrann.

- Et bien vous devrez m'obéir... Je possède les seuls objets qui peuvent vous renvoyez dans votre monde..., mentit-il.

Ukotrann fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas croire que selon le bon vouloir de cet homme, ils pourraient retourner d'où ils sortaient. Affichant un sourire fier, Voldemort dit encore :

- Vous pourrez vous nourrir des autres humains au dehors mais en aucun cas vous ne devrez toucher a mes serviteurs... sauf si je vous l'ordonne.

Il lança un regard meurtrier à Pansy et a Bellatrix grâce a qui ils avaient ouverts le mauvais portail.

- Très bien..., consentit enfin Ukotrann. Nous avons aussi besoin d'humains pour ressusciter notre reine...

- Et je vous promets que vous en trouverez plein au dehors... vous pourrez sortir quand vous le voulez...

- Nous devons prendre au moins six jours et six nuits pour nous reposer... nous sommes grandement affaiblis. Nous ne pouvons supporter l'astre lumineux au dehors que vous appelez soleil alors nous ne serons effectifs que la nuit...

- Bien... Je suppose que vous me trouverez si vous avez besoin de moi... je prendrai soin de vous envoyez quelques humains pour vous nourrir pendant les prochains jours...

- Merci.

- Merci qui... ?

- Merci... maître, grinça Ukotrann qui n'était pas content.

- Allons-y, dit-il encore a l'adresse de ses serviteurs avant de transplaner.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dans le grand hôpital, c'était l'affolement. Les médicomages courraient dans tous les sens, emmenant les blesses par ici, envoyant les morts par la. Tout le monde criait pour se faire entendre dans la pagaille. Une médicomage passa devant eux avec un homme qui avait les deux pieds amputés et ensanglantés. Hermione qui allait l'appeler referma la bouche, en voyant le cas bien plus grave de l'homme.

- Monsieur, demanda-t-elle alors qu'un autre médicomage passait. Il s'est fait une entaille au dos qui n'arrête de saigner...

- Mettez lui ca sur le dos et passez lui le bandage, répondit rapidement le docteur après avoir lancé un petit regard au dos de Drago et en faisant apparaître une pommade et un bandage qu'il fourra dans les mains de la jeune femme. Ensuite allez dans la division 4, c'est la qu'on soigne les blessures de deuxième degré.

Et il s'en alla en courant.

- Tourne-toi Drago, murmura Hermione.

Docilement il obéit. Relevant la chemise, elle grimaça de nouveau en voyant tous les petits bouts de verres plantés dans son dos d'où une rivière de sang s'écoulait toujours. Mettant de côté son horreur du liquide rouge, elle apposa doucement la pommade autour des différentes blessures en le sentant se contracter sous ses doigts.

- Je suis désolée de te faire mal Drago...

- Tu ne me fais pas mal Granger, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Une fois que le sang cessa de couler, elle entoura son buste du bandage. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose, une petite médicomage trapue s'avança vers elle rapidement.

- Êtes-vous blessée ?

- Non...

- Très bien on a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on puisse trouver.

- Mais...

- Venez avec moi, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot et en se dirigeant déjà vers une chambre.

- Tu devrais aller à la division 4... Je viendrai te trouver quand j'aurai fini de les aider..., dit-elle après un moment.

- Pas question... tu ne vas nulle part sans moi, dit-il sur un ton sans retour.

Lui souriant légèrement, elle fit passer sa main dans la sienne avant de les diriger vers la pièce où la médicomage s'était rendue. Il frissonna, prenant tout de même soin de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Ainsi, la nuit fut longue pour tout le monde. Les blessés et les morts ne cessaient d'arriver par vingtaine, par trentaine. Dans tout ce chaos, personne n'avait le temps de souffle, apportant toute l'aide dont ils pouvaient. Mettant donc de côté sa fierté, Drago faisait ce que lui dictaient les médicomages, allant et revenant dans les différents couloirs, perdant dans toute cette activité la gryffondore qu'il s'évertuait de retrouver.

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement, le flot des patients s'estompa quelque peu. Fatigué, Drago retourna dans la pièce principale où les médicomages et ceux qui les aidaient étaient rassemblés. Parmi la foule, il ne cherchait qu'une personne... Faisant le tour de la salle des yeux, il la vit au fond, étalée sur deux chaises, les yeux clos. Se souciant peu des gens qu'il bousculait, il se fraya un chemin pour enfin arriver devant la jeune femme qui dormait profondément, recroquevillée comme un fœtus. Attendri par cette vision, il s'accroupit devant elle et lui passa quelques de ses mèches désordonnées derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna légèrement.

- Granger..., murmura-t-il si bas qu'il doutait qu'elle l'ait entendu.

En effet, elle ne se réveilla pas. Ignorant donc la douleur dans son dos qui avait recommence, il la souleva le plus doucement possible dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie avec elle blottie contre son torse.

* * *

**_DAM DAM DAMMMMM!!!_**

**_Alors????? vous l'avez trouve comment le chapitre??? A vrai dire j'ai 2 mauvaises nouvelles...._**

**_de un, je stagne completement sur le prochain chapitre..._**

**_j'ai aucun idee de ce que je dois ecrire..._**

**_et de deux... etant donne mon decouragement, il se pourrais que j'arrete d'ecrire la fic pour un moment apres le prochain chapitre :( ne me detestez pas c'est votre fauteeee!_**

**_Mais en tout cas, j'espere que vous avez apprecier ce chapitreeee :D_**

**_A dimanche prochain (j'espere!)  
_**

**_Bisous, Bisous, _**

**_Elea.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_COucOu!!_**

**_Bon je parle pas bcp car je vois que mon bla bla, vous ne le lisez meme pas :(_**

**_Mais en tout cas desole pour le retard,_**

**_ j'arrivais pas a trouver mes mots pour ecrire le nouveau chapitre mais voila, c'est fait!! _**

**_BONNE LECTURE!  
_**

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO…Le Début des Débuts …oOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Trop fatiguée par les événements de la veille, Hermione avait dormi pendant toute la journée. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle se demanda une seconde ou elle était, ne se rappelant pas être rentrée de l'hôpital. Reconnaissant enfin l'horloge de sa chambre qui lui indiquait qu'il était 4h44, elle s'étira et consentit à se mettre debout, murmurant la formule pour ouvrir les volets en métaux de sa chambre. Dehors, le soleil baissait petit a petit, faisant son chemin pour aller se coucher derrière les montagnes, rappelant a la jeune femme une autre des raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait l'hiver... _le soleil se couchait vraiment trop tôt pour se lever encore plus tard que d'habitude_. Une fois sa douche prise elle décida de sortir... la maison était clame. Elle descendit voir au rez-de-chaussée ou se trouvait Drago, mais après quelques minutes de recherches dans toute la grande maison, elle commença à s'inquiéter, ne trouvant l'ancien serpentard nulle part. Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié dans sa chambre, elle monta les escaliers quatre a quatre et toqua timidement a la porte... une, deux, trois secondes passèrent mais personne ne répondit. Elle se décida donc à y entrer pour trouver un spectacle des plus choquants. Couché parmi les couvertures d'un blanc aveuglant, il gisait la, au milieu de la flaque de sang énorme qui tachait les draps. Elle hoqueta avant de s'élancer vers le lit en criant son nom et en le secouant. Dans leur préoccupation de la veille, ils avaient complètement oublié d'aller a la section 4 pour le faire soigne. Ainsi donc, la blessure s'était remise a saignée depuis des heures.

Tentant de reprendre son calme, Hermione courut dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et sa cape et revint vers Drago qui n'avait, elle l'espérait très fort, que perdu connaissance. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à Ste Mangouste avec le corps du serpentard qu'elle faisait léviter devant elle. Rapidement, des médicomages accoururent vers elle, prenant en main la situation du jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien d'une simple blessure du second degré.

S'enfermant donc avec Drago, ils laissèrent la jeune femme toute seule en proie a ses soucis. Une heure s'écoula, puis deux. Enfin, un médicomage sortit de la salle pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Il va bien... vous êtes sa femme ?

Son cœur se serra. Non... elle n'était pas sa femme, même pas son amie... elle était juste la mère de son enfant...

- Non...

- Ah... de toute façon, vous pouvez allez le voir. Mais il devrait s'endormir dans quelques instants.

- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

- Des qu'il sera réveiller. Voila les deux potions qu'il devra prendre pendant les cinq prochains jours pour récupérer le sang qu'il a perdu, dit-il en lui tendant des petites fioles. Assurez-vous qu'il la boive verte le matin et la jaune le soir chaque jour...

- Merci, répondit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre.

Tournant le dos a la porte, Drago était debout, enfilant sa chemise. Il respira profondément : elle était la... il sentait son odeur chocolatée.

- Drago... les docteurs ont dit que tu dois dormir.

- Ils ont aussi dit que je pourrais rentrer chez moi des que je serai réveillé. Puisque c'est fait on y va.

- Mais tu n'as même pas dormi...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir je vais bien, dit-il en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

- Tu es d'un entêtement..., s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle soupira, le regardant boutonner sa chemise sur son torse aux muscles bien définis. En rougissant légèrement, elle détourna la tête, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse. Quand il fut prêt, il s'avança, lui ouvrit la porte et sortit a sa suite. Par pure coïncidence, au bout de l'allée se tenaient trois personnes que l'ancienne gryffondore n'avait pas vues depuis quelques longues semaines. Au bord de la tristesse, elle détourna la tête alors que Drago lui lançait un petit regard sur le côté.

- On peut retourner dans la chambre le temps qu'ils disparaissent si tu veux, lui murmura-t-il en regardant de nouveau Potter et la belette.

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il lui fasse cette proposition, lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'insulter ses amis.

- Non... c'est eux qui m'ont rejeté...

Restant chacun a leur place, personne n'osait bouger. Ce fut Ginny qui s'avança la première. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Hermione, elle se lança à son cou.

- Je suis tellement désolée Liha (**nda : **rappel qu'en public on ne peut pas l'appeler Hermione), je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis dans la lettre. Je n'aurais pas du te repousser. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Passée sa surprise, elle serra finalement son amie dans ses bras. Ca lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins Ginny lui avait pardonne. Avec ses deux autres meilleurs amis, elle savait que ca ne se produirait pas de si tôt mais au moins elle avait Ginny maintenant.

- Ce n'est rien Gin... Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Quesque tu fais ici ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? C'est le bébé ?

- Je vais bien, et le bébé aussi..., c'est Drago qui s'était fait une blessure au dos hier durant le tremblement de terre en tombant à ma place et en tant que grand macho, il n'est jamais allé se faire soigner!, sourit-elle inconsciemment.

Lançant un regard incrédule à Drago qui était encore étonné qu'elle parle de lui sans aucune hostilité, la rousse marmonna :

- Malfoy...

Ce n'était pas une incitation a la bagarre, c'était plus une espèce de salut. Après de longues minutes, il répondit enfin, de sa voix traînante et glaciale :

- Weasley...

Son dos lui faisant encore mal, il se tourna pour aller s'appuyer au mur pendant le temps qu'elle papotait avec la fille Weasmoche. En temps normal, il aurait lancé quelques bonnes insultes aux deux autres idiots qui se tenaient toujours au bout du couloir mais la, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste rester la a l'attendre pour ensuite rentrer chez lui. La regardant donc parler avec enthousiasme, il repensa a sa proposition avant le tremblement de terre... _être plus ou moins amis_... Il avait pris sa décision depuis hier mais n'avait jamais eu le temps de lui dire...

- Merci Gin... tu me fais le plus beau cadeau pour ma nouvelle année, murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard triste vers Harry et Ron qui fixaient Drago d'un air meurtrier.

Elles s'enlacèrent encore une fois puis finalement, Harry et Ron décidèrent de s'avancer pour rejoindre Ginny en prenant soin de toiser Hermione. Celle-ci soupira et s'approcha de Drago.

- On y va Drago...? demanda-t-elle.

A l'entente de cette simple phrase, ses deux amis ouvrirent de grands yeux ahuris.

- Quoi ?!?! Tu l'appelles Drago en plus ???? Ca ne te suffit pas d'aller vivre avec lui ??, hurla Ron.

- Tu nous diras peut-être que cette sale fouine est ton ami maintenant et que vous vous aimez tant qu'on y est!!!!, explosa Harry.

A ce moment, Drago s'approcha de manière menaçante des deux gryffondores.

- Oui, grinça-t-il.

- Oui quoi Malfoy ?!? Fous le camp d'ici !!

- Oui... on est ami.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis, Hermione laissa tomber sa bouche grande ouverte. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Drago acceptait-il vraiment sa proposition de la veille ? Sortant de ses petites pensées, elle s'approcha de ses deux amis avec la ferme intention de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait...

- Je vais te tuer Malfoy pour...

- Assez !!, cria Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en faites tout un plat!! Moi qui vous prenais pour mes meilleurs amis... J'ai toujours été la pour vous dans toutes les épreuves. Je vous ai toujours soutenus dans vos excursions folles et vos décisions stupides même quand je n'approuvais pas. Alors pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, j'aurais pense que même si j'ai fais une belle bêtise, vous m'auriez soutenu... je ne demande pas la mer bon sang... juste que vous vous comportiez en amis... mais je suppose que j'ai eu tort... après tout, je réalise que je ne représente rien a vos yeux... Je suis déçue mais vous savez quoi, j'y ai réfléchi pendant des semaines et finalement, j'ai décidé de cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon sort parce que vous n'en faites qu'a votre tête! Au moins, Drago lui fait des efforts. On n'est plus à Poudlard pour l'amour de Merlin !! Cessez donc de vous comportez en gamins gâtés!!! Tu es suppose être mon frère Laurent...

Sa tirade terminée, elle s'accorda enfin une minute pour reprendre son souffle, sentant déjà l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines et la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver mais quand même, elle en avait marre de ces deux la qui se comportaient comme de parfaits idiots. De son cote, Drago avait un petit sourire hautain et fier accroche sur le coin de sa bouche : enfin la Granger pleine de vie qu'il connaissait il y a quelques semaines reparaissait.

- On se parle bientôt Ginny, dit-elle après avoir lance un regard dur à ses amis. Allons-y Drago.

Le petit sourire de celui-ci se transforma en un ne présageant rien de bon alors qu'il lui offrait son bras. Elle le regarda d'abord avec méfiance mais finalement, elle accepta. ''Et puis zut pourquoi pas... ils finiront bien par me pardonner un jour ou l'autre'', se dit-elle avec espoir.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Vous n'êtes que des incapables !!!!, rugit Voldemort.

- Maître... maître c'est de la faute de Pansy...

Ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis, Pansy lança un regard mi apeuré mi colérique à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elles avaient fait les recherches ensembles et par conséquent, elles avaient trouve la solution pour ouvrir le portail _ensemble_ mais évidemment, Bellatrix n'allait pas assumer ses fautes, et étant la chouchoute du Maître, la pauvre Pansy voyait déjà la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses...

- Maître..., tenta-t-elle quand même.

- SILENCE !, interrompit-il. Je ne me doute pas que la personne à blâmer est Parkinson, cependant tu n'échapperas pas ma colère si facilement Bellatrix... _Inexplendio_...

Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, Bellatrix, se laissa tomber à genoux en se tordant dans tous les sens. Pansy avala difficilement sa salive. Si le maître lançais ce sort a Bellatrix, alors ca sentence a elle serait mille fois pire et Merlin seul sait que le sort d'inexplendis est douloureux...

- Sortez-la d'ici!!!

Se précipitant donc, Lucius tenta de relever sa partenaire qui se tordait de douleur, le sang lui sortant de la bouche. De son cote, Pansy pleurait déjà, cherchant les yeux de Blaise. Mais celui-ci, tourné vers Bellatrix aidait Lucius à la relever. Avant de passer la porte de la salle de réunion, il lui lança cependant un regard froid. Etonne de sa réaction, Pansy laissa couler ses larmes une bonne fois pour toute alors que le maître lui lançait des sorts plus insupportables les uns que les autres.

- Et je te conseille Parkinson, pour le bien de ta survie de me trouver comment renvoyer ces créatures sanguinaires dans leurs enfers...

Il lui lança un dernier doloris et sortit de la salle. Sa séance de torture terminée après une longue heure, elle resta recroquevillée par terre sur le sol froid, le sang coulant lentement autour d'elle. Sa tête, son ventre, ses bras lui faisaient trop mal pour arriver à se lever mais plus encore que ses blessures physiques, c'était le regard de Blaise qui lui déchirait plus le cœur... Il était parti sans même essayer de demander pitié pour elle... il lui avait lance ce regard signifiant clairement qu'il se foutait d'elle... après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui... Etouffant un autre sanglot, elle se mit tant bien que mal debout, prenant la direction de ses appartements.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le tremblement de terre. Deux longues semaines pendant lesquelles une protestation anti-Voldemort s'était soulevée – protestation peu fructueuse qui avait mal fini avec l'intervention de detraqueurs, de dragons et de mangemorts – et sans oublier l'apparition des nouvelles créatures sanguinaires... Les nymphomors. La consigne pour la survie était claire : Une fois que le soleil commence à se retirer, plus personne ne doit être dehors. Cependant, malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité que chacun prenait, les créatures, qui s'étaient reproduites a une vitesse folle, arrivaient quand même à forcer les barrières magiques et à rentrer dans quelques demeures. Avec toutes ces agitations, les gens paraissaient toujours presses, n'ayant plus même le temps de s'arrêter pour parler entre eux. Les journées de chacun consistaient à aller au travail et a rentrer chez eux directement après. Plus aucune activité ne prenait place le soir – a part celles des mangemorts qui s'évertuaient à faire la fête dans cette atmosphère morbide étant donne que les nymphomors ne s'en prenaient pas a eux –. Dans toutes les villes où la terreur régnait, seulement deux endroits y échappaient pour le moment : La Communauté De Phoenix et la maison d'un certain blondinet...

Ainsi, ses bras autour de sa taille, le jeune homme la retenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres il la fixait longuement, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Je crois qu'on devrait te décerner le trophée de la fille la plus écervelée de la planète, chuchota-t-il.

- Très drôle Drago..., sourit-elle à son tour, heureuse qu'il était toujours là pour l'empêcher d'atterrir de tout son long au sol.

Il la relâcha doucement et se dirigea vers le bureau du salon alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé appelant Elix pour lui demander de lui apporter des petits pains au chocolat. Les choses avaient bien change entre eux... Il était beaucoup plus gentil, parlait plus qu'a son habitude, passait plus de temps avec elle et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'enquiquiner...Bien sur, il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille mais il était définitivement devenu un peu plus... humain? Et tout cela grâce à sa proposition d'être ''ami''...

- Est-ce moi ou tu es devenue une véritable baleine pendant seulement deux semaines ?

- J'ai faim à longueur de journée..., répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

- J'avais remarqué, rit-il. N'empêche que ton ventre est plus gros que la fille Weasley...

- Potter... elle n'est plus une Wesley mais une Potter ou une Orell c'est comme tu veux mais elle est mariée à Ha...

- Peu importe... n'est-elle pas censée avoir deux mois d'avance sur toi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en engouffrant un petit pain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as été te faire examiner ?

- Euh... depuis la première fois, je n'y suis jamais retournée... la gynecomage m'avait dit de revenir en février alors...

- Tu iras demain, dit-il en lisant les parchemins devant lui.

- Mais pourquoi... Je n'aime pas la gynecomage, et mon rendez-vous est...

- Tu iras parce que je te le demande... Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les femmes enceinte mais en tout cas je sais une chose... le ventre que tu as là est celui d'une femme enceinte d'au moins 5 mois... en tant que bonne petite miss-je-sais-tout que tu es, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison alors tu iras demain...

- Je te déteste Malfoy, bouda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est plus Drago maintenant?

- Non...

- Cesse de faire l'enfant Granger... c'est ma spécialité pas la tienne, rit-il en voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas être si effrayante que ca la médicomage...

- Elle ne m'aime pas... en plus elle ressemble à Rogue... et elle m'a presque mis à la porte à coup de pieds la première...

Elle s'interrompu surprise, en fixant la cour. Dehors, du ciel nuageux, des flocons d'un blanc aveuglant tombaient, s'ajoutant à la couche déjà assez épaisse au sol.

- Pourquoi il...

- Parce que tu aimes la neige. Aussi pour que tu te taises et que tu me promettes de te rendre à Ste Mangouste demain, sourit-il en se levant pour aller se tenir devant la baie vitrée.

- Grrr... Très bien j'irai.

- Promis ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se plaçait juste à ses côtés.

- A une condition..., demanda-t-elle à son tour alors qu'une lueur maligne apparaissait dans ses yeux. Que tu viennes dehors dans la neige avec moi...

- Nos conditions d'amitié n'incluaient pas que je te fasse plaisir Granger... Je déteste la neige...

- Je sais mais c'est ce qu'un vrai ami aurait fait alors cesse de bouder et allons-y, dit-elle tout en souriant et en le traînant à sa suite.

Une fois dehors, il resta plante là, la regardant s'agenouiller en faisant attention à son ventre sur le sol et commencer à faire des boules de neige. Pour la cent-unième fois de la journée, il soupira en la regardant et en pensant qu'il commençait vraiment à la trouver trop jolie.

- Tu vas rester debout pendant encore longtemps, demanda la voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Oui...

- Je te ferai remarquer que dans le moment, tu es aussi ennuyeux que McGonnagall et aussi vieux jeux que ma grand-mère...

Il grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu arriveras à me faire toucher cette chose dégeulasse Granger...

- Je sais... je pensais plutôt y arriver en faisant ça...

En une seconde, une énorme boule de neige atterrit de plein fouet sur le visage du serpentard qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu n'as pas osé..., grogna-t-il.

- Si j'ai osé, rit-elle. Et en plus tu vas en recevoir une deuxième.

Cette fois, anticipant ses mouvements, Drago se déplaça rapidement pour éviter d'être toucher. A son tour, il forma rapidement une boule de neige qu'il lui envoya en plein milieu de son dos. Ainsi, une longue heure se déroula, pendant laquelle ils rirent ensemble, se faisant coups bas et autres sans vraiment se soucier de la crise qui faisait rage depuis deux semaines.

- Tu te rends ? cria-t-il, caché derrière un arbre.

- Jamais un gryffondore ne se rend!

- Ils sont bien bêtes les gryffondores, répondit-il en se préparant à lui envoyer une autre boule.

A la dernière minute cependant, elle se laissa tomber tout en long sur le sol. Accourant à ses cotes, il s'agenouilla, la mine inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Un grand sourire éclaira alors le visage de la lionne.

- Oui je vais bien... mais pas toi.

Voyant arriver sa main, il l'attrapa rapidement dans son geste de lui mettre une boule de neige en plein visage.

- Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec ton petit tour Granger, demanda-t-il en souriant et en tenant toujours son poignet.

- hum..., bouda-t-elle.

Il aimait cette petite façon particulière qu'elle avait de bouder, transformant son petit visage en une moue caractéristique des bébés, avec ses boucles encadrant son visage aux yeux rieur... Elle était simplement jolie lui dit son cerveau pour la cent-deuxième fois maintenant. Alors dans un élan irréfléchi, il pencha la tête en avant, ne lâchant pas ses prunelles d'un noir ancré. Effleurant d'abord ses lèvres des siennes, il chercha dans son regard quelconque refus... N'y trouvant que de l'envie, il l'embrassa donc avec tous les sentiments indécis qui bouillonnaient dans son estomac depuis quelques temps, donnant comme résultat un baiser doux et langoureux qui dura de longues et interminables minutes. Cependant, un petit coup dans le ventre d'Hermione les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- C'était quoi ça..., demanda-t-il dans un souffle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... suppose... que c'était le bébé...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et finalement, il se décida à parler :

- Bien je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer... tu es gelée...

Ajoutant les gestes à la parole, il la souleva dans ses bras, la laissant bouche bée... ce n'était plus le même Drago Malfoy vil et arrogant serpentard qu'elle avait devant les yeux et qui l'apportait... non... c'était un tout autre Drago.

- Bon... euh... je crois que je vais aller dormir... il se fait tard. N'oublie pas ta promesse Granger..., dit-il après l'avoir déposé et en se retournant pour sortir du salon.

- J'irai demain... Bonne nuit Drago..., souffla-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit.

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être s'était-elle trompée... peut-être était-il le même..., pensa-t-elle tristement.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

**POV Drago.**

Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassée ? Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?, me demandais-je depuis la veille. Me levant prestement, je sors de mon bureau pour aller dans le sien. Elle n'est pas là. Où diable peut-elle bien être.

- Olivia ?

- Oui Mr Malfoy ?

- Où est Mademoiselle Orell ?

- Elle a un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous ? Mais avec qui peut-elle bien être ?, demandai-je en colère.

- Elle... elle a un rendez à Ste Mangouste Monsieur...

- Oh... hum... euh désolé de vous avoir fais peur, dis-je un peu plus gentiment en voyant la mine apeurée de ma secrétaire. Est-elle partie depuis longtemps ?

- Non, elle vient juste d'y aller.

- Merci. Annulez mes rendez-vous pour la prochaine heure, je dois me rendre quelque part.

- Très bien Mr Malfoy.

Sans plus un mot je sors de l'entreprise et transplane à l'hôpital, qui depuis l'apparition des créatures anorexiques n'était plus ouvert 24 sur 24. Rapidement, je demande à la standardiste où se trouve le département de la maternité. Elle me lance des regards aguicheurs que j'ignore royalement et finalement m'indique les directions.

Essoufflé, j'arrive enfin devant la salle que m'a indiquée la secrétaire du département. Allez me demander pourquoi je suis venu ici en fait, je ne saurais vous répondre... et n'osez pas dire que je suis un idiot, vous n'auriez pas fait mieux. Finalement, je me retourne m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour mais par la porte que j'avais déjà entre-ouverte, j'entends une voix froide et peu sympathique demander :

- Vous ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne revenir qu'en Février ?

Elle avait raison..., cette médicomage n'a rien d'amical.

- Et je croyais que votre travail consistait à ausculter vos patients sans rouspéter ?, demandai-je de ma voix la plus glaciale en rentrant dans la pièce.

Etouffant tant bien que mal le rire que je m'apprête à lancer, je dévisage la vieille femme qui ressemble tout bonnement à mon cher parrain : cheveux gras, nez crochu et tout l'attirail, avec des mèches blanches en prime. En me voyant elle fronce les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas...

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Et pourtant je ne sortirai pas alors commencez votre travail avant que je ne m'énerve.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, observant les faits et gestes de la gynecomage que j'entends babiller. Depuis le temps que je suis là, j'ai soigneusement évité de _la _regarder. Cela ne ferait que tripler mon sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ma tête me dis depuis hier que je n'aurais peut-être pas du partir comme-ça... Ce n'est pas de mon genre de me soucier des sentiments des autres mais là, je ne pouvais simplement pas les ignorer... Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue et qui m'effraie cependant, je déteste _lui_ faire de la peine...

- J'ai... j'ai du faire une faute en rédigeant votre dossier... il y est écrit que vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois à peine et pourtant... d'après le test que je viens de vous faire passer, vous... avez une avance de 4 mois... ce qui voudrait dire que vous allez accoucher dans moins de trois mois... c'est...c'est impossible...

Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils. Donc finalement, j'avais raison... il y a quelque chose qui cloche parce que c'est soit que le test avait été mal fait ou alors soit...

- Non... je n'avais pas couché avec personne depuis deux ans quand je l'ai fait avec toi, murmura-t-elle comme en lisant dans mes pensées.

Cette simple affirmation lève l'étau qui resserrait ma poitrine, alors finalement, je pose mes yeux sur elle... Elle est belle... et je la déteste pour ça.

- J'ai refais le test et c'est la même réponse qui apparaît... le développement des organes est avancé de 6 mois et 2 semaines... Je... je n'y comprends rien...

- Au lieu de babiller vous feriez mieux de vérifier si le bébé va bien, grinçai-je entre mes dents. Nous nous occuperons de savoir comment cela arrive plus tard.

Les minutes passèrent. Elle ne me lâchait pas du regard et moi non plus, on était comme... connectés. Finalement, elle me tend une main tremblante que je dévisage un moment. Mes pieds décident de prendre la décision à ma place et me portent vers elle. Lentement je prends sa main, tentant d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourt mon dos alors que ses doigts se referment autour des miens. Décidément je crois que je vais me rendre tout de suite au département de la psychiatrie... Je crois que je souffre d'une maladie chronique.

- Je... mes félicitations Mademoiselle Orell...

- Pourquoi, je l'entends demander.

- Parce que vous... vous attendez des jumeaux... une fille et un garçon pour être précise...

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Pas un... deux... deux bébés... deux... Ce n'était pas possible... d'abord elle est enceinte de moi, ensuite il ne lui reste que 3 mois avant d'accoucher et maintenant, il n'y a pas _une_ chose dans son ventre mais _deux_! DEUX ! Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé mais j'ai fais la plus grande bêtise de ma vie en...

Je sens sa main presser la mienne et rapidement, ma colère disparaît. Je déteste quand elle fait ça... cette façon qu'elle a de me calmer est exaspérante, néanmoins, je regarde le petit écran sur lequel je distingue en effet deux petits corps frêles... A ce moment, alors que je tourne mon regard vers elle, je crois que tous mes doutes se sont envolés... C'est d'un ridicule absurde je sais mais que voulez-vous...

- Ils... vont bien ?, demandai-je d'une voix rauque toujours emplie de surprise.

- Oui... c'est ça le plus étonnant, ils sont en parfaite santé... Je... ne sais pas à quel rythme ils vont se développés a partir de la mais pour être sûre, vous reviendrai ici dans une semaine Mademoiselle Orell... Il se pourrait que vous accouchiez avant trois mois...

- Très bien, murmure-t-elle.

- Si jamais quoique ce soit ne va pas, appelez ce numéro... Et pas besoin de dire que vous devez faire attention à vous et diminuer vos déplacements... Pour le moment vous pouvez toujours transplaner, mais faites quand même attention.

- Merci.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non non... la journée a été longue mais je vais bien...

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, il commença à feuilleter un livre.

- A propos, mes recherches sur les raisons plausibles de ta grossesse avancée n'avancent pas...

- De mon côté non plus je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait expliquer ce qui m'arrive.

- D'après le livre sur les maternités anormales, il n'y a jamais existé de cas comme le tien... Au maximum, un bébé peut être prématuré de trois mois mais pas plus et même, avec trois mois d'avance, les chances que le bébé survive sont très minces...

- Tu... tu crois qu'ils vont aller bien ?, demanda-t-elle le regard vitreux.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être en parfaite santé, dit-il avec un sourire pour essayer de lui donner espoir alors que lui même n'en était pas si certain.

- Drago...

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pensé à des noms pour... pour les bébés ?

- Je dois avouer que non, répondit-il en levant la tête de son manuel. Mais je suppose que toi tu as des propositions...

- Pas vraiment... je n'y avais pas pensé étant donné que j'étais censée avoir encore quelque mois pour le faire...

Elle s'arrêta et baissa sa tête sur son gros ventre arrondi en faisant une grimace.

- Quesqu'il y a ?

- Les bébés... ils me donnent à nouveau des coups...

- Tu as mal ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment... Viens...

Un peu réticent au début, il se décida finalement à aller s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle sur le grand canapé de cuir noir. Lentement, elle prit sa main et la déposa sur son ventre. Ils patientèrent encore un moment avant que les bébés ne se remettent à donner des petits coups.

- Tu es sure que ca ne te fait pas mal, demanda-t-il en sursautant.

- Non... c'est supportable, sourit-elle.

Délicatement, il souleva le maillot de la gryffondore et passa sa main dessus alors que les bébés s'amusaient à donner des coups par ci et par là, comme ci ils étaient heureux d'être en contact avec leur papa. Attendrie, Hermione le regarda faire avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, s'avouant pour la première fois depuis sa relation avec lui qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit bel et bien amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

- Je suis désolé pour hier..., murmura-t-il en la regardant de nouveau.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour l'embrassa doucement. Passant sa main derrière sa tête, il lui rendit son baiser en sentant son estomac se retourné de nouveau... Aimer était un grand mot pour designer ses sentiments et il se refusait même à y penser cependant, il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain... c'est qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais avouer... C'était au moins un début...

* * *

**_BON!!_**

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi?? La nouvelle relation Drago/Hermione vous plait j'espere ^^_**

**_Bon je parle pas bcp mais en tout cas, _**

**_j'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour une fois et franchement les reviews c'est juste pour m'aider un peu alors soyez gentils pour une fois hin ^^_**

**_DONC, pour les bebes j'ai une ptite liste de noms,_**

**_ donc choisissez et d'apres les resultats, ca sera le noms des bebes ( je vous previens j'ai des noms un peu hors du commun mais ce sont des Malfoy alors...._**

**_1. Xadras et Xetiss ( c'est mes preferes )  
_**

**_2. Xadras et Xitrie ( j'aime ceux la aussi )  
_**

**_ 3. Zarax et Xitrie_**

**_4. Zarax et Zoey_**

**_5. __Liam et Liana_**

**_6. Erick et Ericka._**

**_Bon alors a vous de choisir alors de grace aidez-moi! Donnez mois d'autres noms aussi si ca vous plait._**

**_Bon, a bientot (j'ai presque fini le prochain chap alors ca sera pour bientot!!!)_**

**_Bisous, bisous,_**

**_Elea.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**BONJOURRRR!!!**_

_**Oui oui je suis d'ectremement bonne humeur! et c'est grace a VOUS!!! D'abord je vous demande pardon de vous avoir fait tant poirote pour avoir la suite!  
**_

_**Ensuite je dois dire une GRANDDDD MERCI pour les reviews!!!**_

_**j'ai ete plus que surprise d'en recevoir autant :D **_

_**Merci merci merci merci. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reponses pour les personnes auxquelles j'ai pas repondu :**_

**Elowlyne :** Alors ma nouvelle petite revieweuse je te passe un merci bien spécial et non lol j'suis pas fâchée du tout pour la remarque faut dire que j'ai bien ri que tu compares les noms à des préservatifs hihi mais en tout cas je dois dire que jusqu'à présent c'est Liam et Liana qui remportent le concours alors il se pourrait bien que je me plis à la décision des revieweurs hihi en tout cas j'te remercie encore :D

**Maudinette :** coucou alors MERCI pour la review ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir :D et comme j'ai dit à Elowlyne il me semble que finalement c'est Liam et Liana qui vont remporte le concours mais on attend voir! allez, bisous.

**Kiki13 :** Alors à toi je te dis encore plus MERCIIII car malgré le fait que t'aime pas trop écrire tu as quand même reviewé et ça m'a vraiment fait trop plaisir !!! :D Donc je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à te satisfaire :D la suite pour bientôt !! bisous.

**Chabadabada :** lol d'abord à ton pseudo c'est drôle J et bon merci merci pour le vote :D ça fait plaisir et ça m'aide bcp j'te jure lol!!

**LadyMalfoy_94 :** Une nouvelle revieweuse tololo!!! C'que j'suis contenteuh!!!! Lol Alors coucouuu à toi! Je te remercie de tout cœur pour la review (lol du fait que t'aimes les ''bébés superhumains '' de Mione comme tu dis si bien lol :D). Alors bon j'me dépêche de poster la suite et me réjouis que tu aimes l'histoire ^^).

**Lilyana :** Bienvenue dans la liste des nouvelles revieweuses !!! Alors merciiii pour la review! Pour les noms.... lol ben j'savais pas quoi proposer mais je crois que vous aurez encore un chapitre pour me donner vos derniers avis (jsuis pas sure) Bon et puis avec les reviews que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre je ne compte plus arrêter :D Merci merci encore, on se revoit au prochain chap ? bisous bisous.

_**Donc en gros, MERCIIII. Ca m'a fait vraiment trop trop trop plaisir j'en ai les larmes aux yeux lol ok je dramatise mais bon! **_

_**Et j'espère que vous continuerez sur cette lancée ^^**_

_**Merci a toutes les autres! Et aussi a **Hamtaroo**! ma fidele revieweuse :D et a toutes les autres ^^ j'vous aime j'vous jure hihi  
**_

**_Bon, bonne lecture!!!_**

_**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO…Plus jamais l'un sans l'autre…oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Goloack... ? Tout est près pour notre petite surprise ?

- Oui mon frère tout est en place. Nous n'attendons plus que ton signal...

- Très bien. Plus qu'une petite heure et nous passerons à l'acte.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Lentement, le mois de Janvier s'achevait en un hiver toujours aussi glacial, insupportable et déprimant. Comme des zombis, les gens fonctionnaient, sans aucun entrain, sans aucun sourire, avec des visages affublés de cernes, marchant comme si la mort les attendait au bout du couloir. Quelques rares personnes parvenaient encore à sourire ou à espérer que le calvaire s'achèverait mais la plupart n'avait plus aucun espoir. C'était pire qu'après la guerre...

Assis à une petite table dans un café, deux personnes attendaient... Du moins une attendait et l'autre était simplement là pour l'accompagner. Finalement, une tête rousse passa la porte du pub quelques minutes avant l'heure du lunch, les yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage fatigué d'habitude si joyeux et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Gin!

- Bonjour Liha... ouh là !... tu manges quoi pour avoir un ventre trente fois plus gros que moi?, demanda-t-elle en s'étonnant de voir le ventre d'Hermione.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'observation Weasley..., dit sarcastiquement Drago.

- Et je vois que tu ne perds jamais l'occasion de te faire remarquer la fouine, répondit Ginny en souriant légèrement.

- Contentes toi de ne pas m'appeler comme-ca tu ferais mieux.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du serpentard, laissant Ginny perplexe.

- Depuis quand il sourit sincèrement celui-là ?

- Arrête Gin, il n'est pas inhumain tu sais.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il était un bloc de glace moi...

Ensemble, elles rirent pendant une fraction de seconde, Drago leur adressant un sourire mi-méprisant mi-amusé.

- On fait la paix la fouine ?, demanda Ginny après un moment en lui tendant une main qu'il dévisagea longuement.

Puis, lançant un regard à Hermione qui lui souriait, il se décida à serrer la main de Ginny.

- Je suppose que quitte à avoir celle-là sur le dos je peux me résigner à faire la paix avec toi Weaslaid, soupira-t-il.

- Hé, c'est qui ''celle-là'', s'offusqua faussement Hermione en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

Fronçant des sourcils interrogateurs, Ginny les regarda échanger un petit sourire qui en disait long.  
- Hum... alors Gin, comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ?

- Moi je vais bien, et le bébé aussi mais alors toi, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es aussi ronde ? Combien de bébés il t'a mis dans le ventre Malfoy, dix ?

- Très drôle Weasley.

- Mais non Ginny, rit Hermione. Bon... je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça puisque pour ma part je n'y comprends rien mais en tout cas, selon la gynecomage que j'ai vu il y a deux jours, les bébés...

- Comment ça _les_ bébés ? T'en as combien en finale ?

- J'y viens Gin... donc comme je disais, premièrement, j'attends des jumeaux... une fille et un garçon...laisse moi terminer Ginny... et donc deuxièmement, les bébés se développent à un rythme inhabituel... pour te faire un schéma, j'accouche dans environ un mois et demi...

- Quoi ??? Comment-ça ??? Mais ce n'est pas normal!!! Ils vont être excessivement prématurés... aucun bébé ne naît avec 4 mois et demi d'avance, et en plus...

- MAIS... ils vont bien, coupa Hermione. Selon la gynecomage, ils sont en parfaite santé alors ca devrait aller bien...

- Je... mais... c'est...

- Cesse de babiller Weasley.

- Mais il est ennuyant celui-là, grogna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste ce qui t'arrive Liha... moi je dois me taper neuf excessivement ridiculement longs mois !!! Je ressemble déjà à une demi-baleine tu imagines ce que ca sera dans deux mois ? Toi t'auras le luxe d'être mince à nouveau... C'est vraiment injuste ca.

- Ca passera vite Gin t'inquiète, rit Hermione. Tu accouches en Mai n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... en plus je mange à toutes les heures de la journée, bouda-t-elle.

- Moi aussi... Comment vont les garçons ?

- Ils vont bien... Harry fait encore la tête contre toi mais j'essaie de le raisonner... et Ron... tu le connais il ne va pas te pardonner de si tôt. Maman et moi on le sermonne de temps en temps mais bon... Oh d'ailleurs maman te salue. Elle espère te voir bientôt.

- Tu la salueras de ma part aussi.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Il est l'heure de commencer, susurra Ukotrann.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Ecoutant évasivement la conversation des deux filles, Drago regardait toutes les personnes qui rentraient dans le café pour se divertir pendant l'heure du lunch. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lentement puis tout se passa très vite : le soleil au dehors disparut soudainement, faisant place à une noirceur effrayante. Une odeur âcre d'acide sulfurique mélangée à un type de moiteur indéfini emplit l'air. L'odeur des nymphomors... Ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait, les gens dans le pub restaient figés, regardant au dehors avec des yeux apeurés, espérant vainement que le soleil refasse surface. Voyant par la fenêtre les ombres sur le sol au loin qui arrivaient de partout et rentraient déjà dans les pubs, Drago fut le premier à réagir.

- On y va, dit-il à la hâte en se mettant debout.

Tout le monde sembla à ce moment se secouer et commencer à crier et à s'agiter alors que les nymphomors approchaient.

- Je... je ne peux plus transplaner..., murmura Ginny effrayée.

Malheureusement en effet, ces créatures avaient comme effet négatif d'annuler les pouvoirs magiques de la plupart des sorciers.

Soudainement, une fille poussa un cri déchirant. Le nymphomor qui se tenait à présent devant elle l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva alors qu'elle se débattait. La bouche de la bête s'ouvrit sur une largeur d'au moins 15 centimètre pour en laisser sortir une panoplie de crocs d'un noir étrange contrastant affreusement avec la blancheur de la créature.

N'ayant jamais vu en face un nymphomor, Drago et les filles restaient bouche bée, regardant le spectacle avec horreur. Rapidement, d'autres nymphomors se matérialisèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, cassant tout sur leur passage. Sortant de nulle part, un d'entre eux vint se placer devant Hermione qui, ayant déjà sorti sa baguette, tenta de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra dans lequel elle avait mit toute sa force et qui à son grand étonnement fonctionna. Reculant de quelques pas sous le choc, la bête grogna de mécontentement avant de reproduire juste à ses côtés une deuxième dans son genre. Semblant en colère, il fit un geste de la main dans la direction la gryffondore qui alla atterrir bruyamment sur une table au fond. Deux autres créatures vinrent se poster devant un Drago fou de rage qui était sur le point d'aller chercher Hermione et une Ginny tétanisée qui n'avait plus de pouvoirs et qui tentait à l'aide d'une chaise d'éloigner la bête.

Heureux d'être plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers et de posséder un élément de magie élémentaire, Drago senti l'adrénaline lui monter dans les veines. Ainsi, balayant l'air d'une main, il envoya balader à l'aide d'une rafale de vent glacial le nymphomor qui se trouvait devant lui et fit de même avec celui qui s'élançait vers la rousse. Tournant la tête juste à temps pour voir une des bêtes prendre Hermione qui s'était évanouie par le cou, il se concentra pour envoyer une autre rafale encore plus puissante qui envoya balader son destinataire un peu plus loin. Avec une vitesse semblable à celle des nymphomors, il couru dans sa direction et la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber lourdement sur le sol. Sentant ses pouvoirs diminuer à cause de l'effet des créatures, il se retourna rapidement avec la ferme intention de prendre Weasley et de s'en aller au plus vite.

- Malfoy !!!, cria Ginny qui flottait la tête en bas dans les airs en pleurant au dessus d'un nymphomor qui avait commencé à lui trancher la gorge d'un geste de doigt.

En faisant un geste de la main il eut juste le temps de retenir Ginny qui se retrouvait la tête à quelques centimètres du sol après que le nymphomor l'ait lâchée. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la rousse qui tenait son coup ensanglanté de ses mains il lui dit :

- Prends mon épaule, je vais essayer de transplaner !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, elle attrapa l'épaule du serpentard qui tenait sa meilleure amie dans ses mains. Dans un dernier effort las, Drago se concentra plus qu'à son habitude pour transplaner alors que des nymphomors s'élançaient déjà vers eux et que d'autre tuaient sans pitié toute personne sur leur passage. Atterrissant dans la cabine de sécurité, il en changea quelques boutons pour donner l'accès à Ginny et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon. Sentant ses pieds s'entrechoquer, il déposa rapidement Hermione sur le canapé avant de tomber à son tour à genoux sur le sol. Faisant des efforts surhumains, il se remit rapidement debout, s'affairant autour de la gryffondore qui ne se réveillait toujours pas, lui lançant le sort d'énervatum, lui passant de l'eau sur la figure et s'énervant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

- Malfoy... laisse moi faire... son pouls est régulier, c'est déjà bien... il faut vérifier maintenant si les bébés vont bien..., murmura-t-elle effrayée de connaître la réponse.

Ne répondant pas, Drago déglutit avec peine, regardant l'air dépité Ginny qui passait sa baguette sur le ventre de son amie en prononçant une formule. Levant la tête dans la même direction que la rousse, il vit apparaître sur le plafond une image comme celle qu'il avait vue à l'hôpital sur l'écran. Retenant son souffle, il put distinguer deux petits corps flous qui gigotaient de temps en temps.

- Ils vont bien... ils sont un peu agités mais ils devraient aller bien dès qu'elle sera réveillée... Je m'y connais un peu dans ces choses... rassure toi ils vont bien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait avec des yeux toujours inquiets.

Murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait a un merci, il reporta son attention sur Hermione, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Malfoy, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, ton nez saigne et tes yeux... il me paraît que du sang ne va pas tarder à en sortir...

- C'est rien...

- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Pointant ensuite sa baguette vers le nez de Drago, elle prononça une formule qui arrêta le sang.

- Tu devrais te reposer... l'excès de magie peut te mettre mal en point, tu a fais trop d'efforts.

- Non je vais bien, dit-il en regardant Hermione en en s'asseyant par terre tout en ne lâchant pas sa main. Tu devrais te soigner à ton tour Weasley...

- J'ai déjà arrêté le sang... c'est tout ce que je peux faire... j'irai voir Mme Pomfresh demain..., dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

- Elle est toujours vivante cette vieille pie...

- Oui elle est toujours vivante monsieur l'ingrat, sourit-elle. Je te rappellerai qu'elle t'a soigné plus d'une fois lorsque tu pleurais pour tes blessures de rien du tout.

- Je ne pleurs jamais Weasley, railla-t-il.

- Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête en direction d'Hermione.

La dévisageant longuement il tourna sa tête vers la baie vitrée en fixant la cour qui elle aussi était plongée dans le noir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Weasley..., marmonna-t-il.

- Ca se voit tu sais..., murmura Ginny. Et elle aussi elle t'aime bien...

Il reporta son regard sur Ginny pour voir si elle se moquait de lui mais ne voyant aucune trace de moquerie sur son visage il préféra regarder à nouveau Hermione qui avait un petit visage paisible.

- Elle va se remettre t'en fais pas..., dit Ginny en le voyant presser la main de son amie. Bon, bonne nuit... bonne journée je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire mais en tout cas je vais m'assoupir un moment sur ton sofa si tu permets ... toutes ces agitations, ce n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte.

- Et si je te disais que je ne te permets pas de dormir sur mon sofa Weasley, demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas vraiment le choix... de toute façon ce n'était pas une question ma petite fouine, susurra-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux mais en souriant toujours.

- Dors Weasley!

- C'est ça, rit-elle. Et tu ferais mieux de te reposer toi aussi.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Tu as vu ce que les nymphomors ont fait...

- Oui... et j'anticipe déjà la réaction du maître pendant la réunion plus tard...

- Et moi donc! ... Allez viens, faut qu'on aille superviser la séance 3 du projet 7 aujourd'hui.

- Mouais... Après toi ma chère Bella.

- Arrête de me faire la cour Blaise, Lucius finira par te faire la peau, pouffa Bellatrix.

- Oh mais je ne vous fais point la cour jolie demoiselle! ... Amenez-le, ajouta-t-il fermement à l'adresse des deux mangemorts devant la pièce.

En quelques minutes, ils revinrent, poussant un garçon maigre d'environ 12 ans dans la pièce.

- D'après Elivéna, les plus jeunes arriverons mieux à acquérir les pouvoirs... moi je dis qu'elle est folle la vieille mais le maître semble ne pas le voir, grinça Blaise en regardant avec dégoût le petit garçon qui se tenait fièrement debout, défiant la vitre par derrière laquelle il savait se trouver ses bourreaux.

- Je sais... mais on n'y peut rien.

- Alors Matteo, tu es prêt à souffrir?

- Allez vous faire voir, dit férocement le petit garçon.

- Attachez-le et apportez-moi la piqûre.

Après un sort de Yaxley, le dénommé Matteo se retrouva rapidement ligoté. Entrant à son tour dans la salle des tortures, Blaise lui administra le vaccin créé par les scientifiques avec l'aide d'Elivéna, vaccin qui selon elle facilitait la montée d'adrénaline et rendait plus apte à acquérir des pouvoirs le vacciné... en gros un vaccin de pacotille selon Blaise. Voyant que l'enfant allait lui cracher au visage, Blaise lui balança son poing en plein milieu de son nez déjà déformé avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la salle de contrôle.

- Très bien... Matteo, ce n'est pas la peine que je te dise ce que tu dois faire puisque cela fait des semaines que nous le faisons alors je te donne le temps de te préparer... après réflexion non... commencez !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le petit garçon s'élança sur le chemin qui se traçait magiquement, courant du plus vite que lui permettaient ses forces, déviant les obstacles qui apparaissaient. Après chaque pied qu'il posait sur le sol, des pieux de métal aussi pointus que des aiguilles en sortaient. Dans un intervalle d'une demie seconde, les piquets garnissaient la piste, semblant vouloir rattraper le petit garçon qui courait à perdre haleine sur une distance de 200 mètres. Le but de cette expérience ? Faire acquérir à Matteo le pouvoir de la vitesse.

- 24.5 secondes Monsieur, annonça le scientifique qui contrôlait la piste.

- Il ne fait aucun effort ce morveux, grogna Bellatrix en fusillant du regard Matteo qui malgré son envie de s'effondrer sur le sol pour respirer un bon coup n'y parvenait pas, étant retenu fermement debout par des tiges magiques.

- Augmentez la distance à 800 mètres et mettez un intervalle d'un quart de seconde pour les pieux. Triplez les obstacles.

- Bien Monsieur...

A l'intérieur de la salle, une voix dans le haut-parleur répéta les instructions de Blaise à l'adresse de Matteo qui frémit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans séquelles.

De nouveau, il dut reprendre sa course, faisant de son mieux pour devancer les pieux. Cependant, à un moment, elles transpercèrent sans pitié ses petits pieds nus déjà blessés pendant les séances précédentes. Poussant un cri de douleur, il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, continuant avec peine le chemin maintenant garnit de piquets qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre, y plantant lentement et douloureusement ses pieds.

Ainsi, la séance continua pendant une longue heure, augmentant la douleur de l'enfant et le sang qui se répandait sur la piste de course. N'ayant pas satisfait ses bourreaux, ceux-ci se réjouirent de faire verser sur ses pieds un liquide magique semblable à de l'alcool mais trois pire pour ensuite l'installer pendant quelques longues minutes sous des lampadaires diffusant plus de 5000 kilowatts de lumière. Une fois le résultat obtenu – des cris stridents, des pleurs et des énormes ampoules rougeâtres parcourant son corps et d'où s'écoulaient du pus – ils lui dirent qu'ils se reverraient dans une semaine et qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine de faire plus d'efforts sinon ce serait sa mort.

''Ainsi donc je mourrai... '', pensa tristement Matteo Nott avant de s'évanouir.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Sentant quelque chose balayer son front, Hermione consentit enfin à se réveiller, accueillie du même coup par une migraine atroce. Gardant les yeux fermés encore quelques minutes, elle tenta de mettre des images du déroulement de sa matinée dans le vide que présentait son cerveau. Lentement, tout lui revenait, accentuant par la même occasion son mal de tête. Ouvrant finalement ses yeux aux paupières alourdies, elle attendit patiemment que les images aux alentours cessent de tournoyées et prennent des formes solides. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi depuis quelques longues minutes elle sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller le front : ce n'était que quelques mèches des cheveux de Drago. Celui-ci, assis sur le tapis lui tenait la main et avait déposé sa tête tout près de la sienne. Sa respiration lente, il dormait, un air paisible d'ange scotché au visage. En pensant qu'il était terriblement beau ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter une main a son front pour en dégager quelques mèches blondes. A peine ôta-t-elle sa main qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant son regard métallique dans le sien. Elle retint son souffle puis finalement, il lui sourit, délivré qu'elle soit enfin réveillée.

- Comment tu te sens ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui serrant la main.

- J'ai la migraine... et mon dos est un peu courbaturé... et toi ? Où est Ginny ? Les bébés vont bien ?, demanda-t-elle en portant immédiatement sa main à son ventre.

- Je vais bien et Weasley est couchée sur le sofa... et les bébés sont très bien. D'après Weasley, ils étaient un peu agités au début mais je crois que maintenant que tu vas bien ils cesseront de gigoter..., chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques temps et finalement, il porta sa main libre à la joue d'Hermione qu'il caressa de son pouce.

- Je... je suis content que tu ailles bien...Je... j'ai eu terriblement peur quand... j'ai vu cette chose te projeter sur la table...

Ca n'avait pas été facile de dire ce qu'il ressentait car c'était bien la première fois qu'il osait laisser de tels mots passer le seuil de ses lèvres, alors, embarrassé de ses propres paroles, il baissa la tête. D'abord étonnée par ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait prononcer, elle ne sut pas quoi dire, se contentant de sourire et d'ensuite porter leurs mains enlacées à sa bouche pour embrasser celle de Drago. Il lui sourit et déposa à son tour un baiser léger sur son front, s'habituant lentement à ces petits gestes doux qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques jours.

N'ayant rien raté de ce petit échange, Ginny sourit intérieurement. Se pourrait-il que ses suppositions soient en effet fondées ? Ecoutant toujours la conversation, elle l'entendit relater à Hermione les faits de la journée. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, elle décida qu'il était l'heure d'officiellement se ''réveiller''.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillé vous deux, dit-elle en s'étirant et en se frottant les yeux.

Surprise, Hermione rougit de sa proximité avec le blond, anticipant aussi une mauvaise réaction de sa part. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de fixer longuement Ginny.

- Tu t'en vas bientôt Weasley ?, demanda-t-il amusé (il savait pertinemment qu'elle les avait entendu car elle avait ce petit sourire qu'elle ne pouvait cacher).

- Tu me mets à la porte Malfoy? Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

- 5h 56. Malheureusement, tu as dormi pendant 5h de temps et maintenant que le soleil est déjà couché je doute fort que Granger me permettrais de te flanquer à la porte...

- Ahh... ta gentillesse et ta bonne foi te tueront Malfoy..., répondit-elle en riant.

- Tu ris trop Weasley...

- Comment tu vas Liha

- Je ne vais pas trop mal Gin...

- Oh Malfoy...

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Non.

- J'ai remarqué cet après-midi que tu courais... extrêmement vite...

- Ce n'est pas une question ça mais une remarque suite à une observation Weasley.

- Argh ce que tu m'énerves! Bref je voulais dire était-ce mon imagination ou te déplaces tu pratiquement aussi vite que les Nymphomors?

- C'était ton imagination car je me déplace _plus_ vite que ces choses, précisa-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui exprimait clairement sa fierté.

- Donc je ne rêvais pas quand je te voyais te déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair ..., murmura Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux et en se rappelant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu bouger aussi vite.

- Non tu ne rêvais pas... pour satisfaire votre curiosité à toutes les deux, je vous dirais que l'explication réside dans le fait que je possède l'élément de l'air...

- Mais bien sur!!! Tu arrives à défier les notions de pression universelle de l'atmosphère! Et si ça c'est possible... tu arrives aussi à le faire avec la gravité?, demanda-t-elle de plus en plus ébahit.

- Et bien... je ne suis pas sur. Une fois alors que j'allais tomber, je me suis rattraper à quelques centimètres du sol et une autre fois alors que j'étais énervé je me suis retrouvé au dessus de mon bureau... mais malgré toutes mes recherches et toutes mes pratiques, je n'arrive toujours pas à flotter ou voler intentionnellement. Par contre je peux faire léviter n'importe quoi..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque et en pointant sa main vers Ginny qui se retrouva rapidement au plafond, la tête en bas.

- MALFOY !!! Dépose-moi TOUT DE SUITE.

Après avoir bien ri, Drago redéposa sur le sofa une rousse prête à la bataille.

- Je vais le tuer!!

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, un crépitement venant de la cheminée les fit tous sursauter. Fronçant les sourcils, Drago se mit rapidement debout et se dirigea vers l'âtre. Les flammes qui semblaient se mener la guerre se calmèrent finalement pour laisser apparaître une tête.

- Drago!, souffla la personne.

- Theo? Mais Quesque tu fous la ? Et puis comment tu as trouvé les coordonnées de ma cheminée? C'est quoi tous ces bruits que j'entends autour de toi?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais pour le moment, si tu ne m'abrites pas tout de suite je vais soit me faire dévorer par ces créatures démoniaques soit me faire tuer par les mangemorts, c'est au choix!! Pour ma part je préférerais survivre encore quelques temps!, déblatéra-t-il d'une traite.

En pensant qu'en seulement deux mois toutes ses règles de ne jamais sauver quiconque ou encore de n'introduire personne chez lui tombaient à l'eau, Drago fit la grimace.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, pressa Theo.

- Très bien. Attends une minute que je modifie quelques petites choses dans mon système de sécurité, dit finalement Drago en faisant apparaître une grande plaque de contrôle. Bon très bien, vas-y j'ai ouvert le système de cheminée.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, se retrouvant juste à côté d'Hermione et Ginny qui s'étaient levées à leur tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est quelqu'un de confiance, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione en voyant sa mine anxieuse. S'il ne l'était pas je n'aurais pas ouvert le système.

Elle acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes s'élevèrent à nouveau pour finalement laisser apparaître Theodore Nott, ancien serpentard connu pour être le bras droit de Drago. La mine déconfite, des blessures parcourant son corps recouvert de haillons, il sourit sarcastiquement en s'avançant vers Drago.

- Ote cette expression de pitié de ton visage Drago.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais du dégoût... voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fais exactement pour te retrouver dans cet état, demanda le blond en grimaçant.

- Trois ans que tu ne m'as pas vu, que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est _ca_? Pathétique!

- Je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui as déserté!

- Parce que tu t'entêtais à vouloir être du côté de Voldemort!

- Et bien figures toi que finalement, ce n'étais pas ma vocation, railla Drago.

Les deux hommes debout face à face se lançaient des petits sourires sur le côté, chacun hésitant à faire le geste qui les réconciliererait de leur dispute vieille de trois ans. Finalement, se fut Hermione qui interrompit ce moment gênant.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir... vous ne semblez pas en très bonne forme...

Ne réalisant qu'à ce moment qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le salon, Theo tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il la dévisagea, fronça ensuite les sourcils, puis finalement lui accorda un petit sourire aimable.

- Je suis en parfaite forme... mais un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe en effet... Theodore Nott, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle lança un regard ''au secours'' à Drago qui s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Tu te souviens de Weasley non Theo? Et bien... c'est une de ses amies...

- Et laquelle est ta petite amie exactement Drago ?, ricana Theo en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un canapé. Salut Weasley... je n'aurais jamais pensé te rencontrer dans l'humble demeure de Malfoy.

- Et encore! Tu n'as rien vu, marmonna Ginny en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Alors Drago... Laquelle est enceinte de toi finalement? Les deux?

- Ne commence pas à m'ennuyer Nott... je suis capable de te renvoyer sans remords d'où tu viens!

- Moi..., rit légèrement Hermione.

- Toi... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom par contre...

- Réfléchis Theo... On la connaissait à Poudlard...elle n'a pas tant changé que ça...

Fronçant les sourcils, Theodore ferma les yeux quelques minutes, le temps de se remémorer toutes les têtes de l'espèce féminine de leur école.

- Ce n'est pas Pansy, pas Astoria, pas Ionie, certainement pas Millicent, pas Vila ...non... je ne vois pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'aussi jolie dans notre temps car je m'en serai rappeler...

- Et pourtant... j'étais bel et bien à Poudlard... vous avez même passez toutes ces sept longues années à me détester..., rougit Hermione.

Il rouvrit les yeux, dévisageant longuement la gryffondore.

- De toute façon tu n'étais certainement pas à Serpentard...

- Moi qui te croyais intelligent... tu m'en vois fortement déçu de te savoir si idiot en fin de compte, ricana Drago. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps... la meilleure amie de Potter, ça sonne une cloche dans le néant de ta boîte crânienne ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux, la mâchoire de Theo sembla se décrocher.

- Mais... ce n'est pas... non... elle...

- Pire que Weaslaid. Oui Nott, c'est bel et bien Granger. Je te préviens cependant que si cette nouvelle parvient aux oreilles de quiconque, je dis bien n'importe qui, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau, dit durement Drago en fixant son seul et unique ''ami'' de son regard métallique.

Theo sembla prendre quelques minutes pour analyser la situation, comparant la Granger d'autrefois à celle qui se tenait devant lui et qui de surcroît portait _l'enfant de __Drago Malfoy__._ N'en revenant toujours pas, il les écouta lui faire le récit de toute l'histoire. Bizarrement, Hermione et Ginny parlaient sans retenues, se sentant à l'aise avec l'ancien serpentard. Ils discutèrent encore pendant longtemps, parlant de la situation avec les nymphomors, parlant de Voldemort. Ginny qui avait parlé à Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'étant dans l'impossibilité de rentrer à cette heure, elle resterait avec Hermione, impliquant donc qu'elle dormirait chez... Malfoy. Dans une fureur sans pareille, il lui avait raccroché au nez, la traitant de tous les noms. Arriva enfin le moment où l'état dans lequel se trouvait le nouvel invité fut amenée à la table de discussion.

- Et bien... Cela faisait quelques mois que j'habitais avec une sœur de mon père en Ecosse. Elle a un fils de 11ans. Il est adorable. Bref, j'ai été passé environ un mois chez une copine en Belgique et quand je suis retourné à la maison, Matteo n'y était plus. J'ai demandé à ma tante où il était et elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou, me demandant de qui je parlais. Confus et inquiet, j'ai cherché dans tous les recoins de la maison, chez ses amis mais il n'était nulle part. C'était presque comme-ci quelqu'un avait effacé toute son existence. Il n'y avait plus aucunes photos de lui dans la maison, plus de jouets et aucun de ses amis ne se souvenait de lui, rien! Ma tante quant à elle paraissait simplement calme, insouciante, comme-ci elle n'avait jamais eu de fils. Alors, prenant la relève, j'ai commencé à poster dans toute la ville des avis de recherches. Et c'est à ce moment là que tout a dérapé. Les mangemorts sont venu à ma suite car apparemment ils avaient oubliés de me lancer le sort d'oubliettes. D'après eux j'ai entièrement foiré leur projet. Pas besoin de dire qu'ils m'on menés la vie dure pendant environ deux semaines.... deux foutues semaines à me cacher et à être pourchasser comme de la bête! Pour couronner le tout, les chers alliés de Voldemort, les nympho je ne sais plus quoi se sont joints à la partie, s'acharnant encore plus sur ma petite personne! En plus... ils ont tué ma tante...

Il soupira en repensant à ces deux semaines alors que les autres compatissaient à sa peine.

- Finalement, continua-t-il, la première solution qui m'est venue à l'idée était Drago. Je désespérais d'ailleurs de jamais trouver les coordonnées de ta foutue cheminée vieux !

- Tu penses que je vis plus ou moins en paix depuis trois ans pour rien!?, demanda Drago en se bombant le torse, fier de savoir que les mesures de sécurité qu'il avait inventé marchaient parfaitement.

- Drago..., murmura Hermione.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses..., souffla-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Oui... il savait qu'elle pensait à l'histoire de son amie qui avait disparue. Maintenant, les faits étaient bel et bien là : les mangemorts concoctaient quelque chose de malsain. Mais pouvaient-ils seulement les en empêcher? Non... il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse s'approcher d'_elle_.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te revoir Theo mais j'ai quelques papiers à remplir. Fais comme chez toi. L'elfe de maison s'appelle Elix, il te montrera ta chambre. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Weasley, faites appel à lui si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard...

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te reposer un peu Theodore... le dîner sera prêt... dans environ une heure, continua Hermione, les mots lui venant aisément, comme-ci elle était la maîtresse de maison.

Drago la regardait faire, appréciant de plus en plus sa compagnie, appréciant même le fait qu'elle donne des ordres par ci et par là dans sa maison... ou peut être dans _leur_ maison après tout.

Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant le petit retournement dans son estomac, tout comme la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui sifflait depuis l'attaque du pub que sa vie à lui dépendait de celle de la brune... pas qu'il l'aimait ou quoi que ce soit mais bizarrement, il se sentait lié à elle. _Plus jamais l'un sans l'autre_, chuchotait sans arrêt la voix...

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Debout devant la grande porte-fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre, elle regardait au dehors avec des yeux vides de toutes émotions. D'une main agacée, elle remettait derrière ses oreilles ses boucles blondes qui venaient de temps à autres obstruer sa vue. Plus rien n'importait vraiment pour elle... La vie ou la mort? Elle aurait aisément choisi la mort tant sa souffrance était insupportable. Physiquement, malgré les milliers de blessures qui parcouraient son corps après avoir subit sa punition quotidienne avec le Lord pour ne toujours pas détenir la solution au problème ''Nymphomor'', elle ne se plaignait pas. Mais mentalement, tout clochait.

Blaise... Il l'avait repoussé... ne se souciant pas d'elle, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Non, elle ne comptait plus pour lui. Mais avait-elle seulement jamais compte à ses yeux? Probablement pas. A présent plus rien ne la rattachait à ce manoir de fous, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune issue, aucune chance de survivre plus d'une heure au dehors sans que les mangemorts ne viennent la chercher. Ainsi donc, la mort elle aurait choisi. Une chose était sûre, elle ne les satisfererait pas en se suicidant. Non, elle resterait forte. Elle chercherait la solution pour renvoyer les nymphomors à leurs enfers pour ainsi terminer la souffrance du reste du monde. Rien que ça elle ferait avant de se retirer en paix. Peut-être emmènerait-elle aussi Bellatrix Lestrange avec elle dans sa tombe? C'était de sa faute si tout ça lui arrivait... elle lui avait prit Blaise, elle l'avait vendue au maître. Oh oui... elle paierait le prix fort, de ça, Pansy était certaine.

De nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur l'énorme fosse creusée dans le sol à quelques kilomètres du manoir. Réprimant une grimace en pensant au contenu de la fosse, ses yeux s'étrécirent, cherchant à identifier les silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le noir juste au rebord du grand trou. Rapidement, elle reconnu Greyback et Travers qui faisaient léviter devant eux le corps inerte d'une femme. Elle retint un hoquet. Cette femme, cette très jeune femme, elle savait pertinemment qui elle était pour avoir supervisé maintes fois ses séances de tortures. Villiani. Cathelyn Villiani, elle se nommait. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps la submergea. La pitié. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille mais personne ne méritait de mourir comme-ça, et absolument personne ne méritait d'être jeter comme des déchets dans une fosse remplie d'autres corps pourris. Retenant à nouveau son souffle, elle vit Travers faire léviter un autre corps vers la fosse. Un corps plus petit cette fois. C'était un enfant. Un enfant d'environ 12 ans.

- Matteo... murmura-t-elle.

A cet instant, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, ne semblant vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Pour la simple raison qu'elle savait pour avoir lu dans ses dossiers, que le petit garçon était relié à Theo... son Theo... son ancien ami... celui qui l'avait aimée et qu'elle avait repoussé pour Blaise. Blaise qu'elle croyait être son autre moitié. Elle renifla plus fort. _Plus jamais l'un sans l'autre_... ça avait été un joli rêve qu'elle avait eu pour lui et elle. Mais à présent ce n'était plus qu'une pensée amère qui avait du mal à lui traverser la gorge. Plus qu'une pensée au goût acide qui lui pourrissait le cœur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol glacial, continuant de pleurer, regardant d'un regard voilé la fosse où elle savait reposer des centaines de corps, se posant la seule question que le monde le posait : ''Était-il vraiment trop tard pour être sauvé et vaincre Lord Voldemort ?'' Une autre question à laquelle personne n'avait la réponse...

* * *

**_ALORSSSS? _**

**_Bon, le prochain chapitre ce sera LA naissance des jumeaux!!!! j'suis trop excitee :D _**

**_Mais!!!!!!! Je ne vous promets pas de le mettre de si tot car je prends un cours de physics intensif qui me ronge les fesses lol _**

**_Mais voyons... d'ici... dimanche prochain ou lundi je devrais le poster :) _**

**_Alors peut etre aurai-je tout plein de review pour ce chapitre ci?? _**

**_S'il vou plait? (puppy face) lol _**

**_BON pour les noms les heureux gagnants sontttttt :_**

**_ 5. Liam et Liana!!!_**

**_Si vous etes de nouvelles revieweuses, verifier la petite liste a la fin du chapitre precedent et donnez moi vos avis! Il y a encore de mincess,_**

**_tres minces chances que d'autres noms gagnent! lol _**

**_Bon, alors a... dimanche prochain? lundi? J'vous promets je vais faire de mon mieux :) mais mettez-y du sien avec les reviews :)  
_**

**_Bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, REVIEWS??, lol_**

**_Elea.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ben ouais j'entre dans une depression et dites pas que je vous aurez pas prevenue**_

_**quand vous verrez que tous les personnages se retrouvent six pieds sous terre lol **_

_**ce sera entierement, completement, totalement de votre faute et de votre petite paresse de ne pas vouloir reviewer si je les tue! Alors la bravo hin!! lol**_

_**Enfi bref!! MERCI A TOUTES CELLES QUI ONT PRIS LE TEMPS DE REVIEWER QUAND MEME!!!!! je vous adoreee ^^**_

_**Et puis euh.... vous allez peut etre me detester mais.... euh... hum...**_

_**j'vous avais promis la naissance des jumeaux pour ce chapitre mais ya eut un petit changement au programme mais ca sera def. pour le prochain chap :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Reponses aux reviewsss :_**

**Lilyana :** Alors d'abord merciii pour la review :D Ppour les reactions de Drago et d'Hermione, premierement Hermione elle etait un peu groggy donc elle pouvait pas vraiment lui sauter au cou lol et pi bof je me suis dit que ca changerait un peu un Drago qui ne deteste pas Ginny :) et t'inquietes pour le happy ending... vous l'aurez ( a moins que certaines me rendent folles en ne reviewant pas lol) Pis pour les bebes... j'avais simplement **besoin** de deux bebes et non d'un... tu comprendras mieux peut etre... au prochain chap, j'suis pas encore sure! En totu cas, merciiiiii encore ^^. Bon bonne lecture!

**Kiki13** : Merciiii pour la review :D j'adore que tu te fais un peu reguliere dans les reviews ^^ ca me rechauffe le coeur hihi merciii. Bisous bisou et sans plus tarde voila la suiteuh!!

**Mathilde : **Merciiii d'etre fan de l'histoire :D :D ca fait plaisir que ca te plait et pour les noms y a eu un petit changement mais tu verras ^^. Merci encore!! Bisous bisous.

**Elowlyne : **d'abord gros gros gros merci pour ta review ^^ et pi pour Pansy... elle me fait pitie aussi et je debats encor epour savoir si elle vivra ou non (muahaha xD) mais oui l'option qu'elle aille chez Drago me trotte aussi dans la tete mais je veux bien la laisser dans la misere encore un peu hihihi et lol t'inquiete je continurai d'ecrire dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour les personnes comme toi qui sont assez gentilles pour me laisser des reviews :D merciii encore pour la review ettttt voila la suite!!!!!

**Ladymalfoy_94 :** lol euh... j'espere que tu me tueras pas mais ya eu un ptit changement pour les noms... :/ et Pansy lol celle-la je la laisse encore souffrir un peu... c'est ma facon de me defouler pour les personnes qui ne reviewent pas lol et Matteo (j'adore aussi ce nom :D) ben... j'te dirai pas ce qui adviendra de lui mais tu sauras SOON ENOUGH hihi en tout cas merci merci merci pour la review :D bonne lectureuh!!!! ^^

_**BONNE LECTURE!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO…5 elements …oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Plus jamais l'un sans l'autre_... cette seule phrase lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la matinée. Quel était son sens exactement ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Se retournant sur son lit, il passa sa main sous sa tête, ses yeux se perdant dans les schémas du plafond. Il était tard... cependant il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ecoutant sa raison qui lui avait toujours été fidèle depuis son plus jeune âge, il combattait la tentation de se lever et d'aller _la_ rejoindre dans sa chambre. Rien qu'une petite heure qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés et elle lui manquait déjà. Ce n'était pas normal, pas acceptable. Ainsi il restait couché, ne pouvant pourtant pas empêcher son cerveau de penser à elle, de l'imaginer dans ses bras. Des sentiments de personnes faibles... voilà ce qu'était tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il repensa aux dernières semaines, plus précisément aux derniers jours, souriant rien qu'à la pensée de la voir sourire elle. Il ferma les yeux, dessinant dans sa tête tous les petits détails qui la constituaient, acceptant aussi le fait qu'elle l'obsédait. N'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, il continua de rêver pendant encore quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, l'objet de ses pensées, de ses désirs et de ses tourments se tenait juste à côté du lit, la tête baissée, ôtant ses sandales. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il rêvait toujours. Mais finalement, elle releva la tête, surprise de voir son regard gris acier posé sur elle.

- Je... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas te réveiller... j'étais juste seule et je ne pouvais pas dormir... et je me suis dis que si je venais... je n'aurais pas du venir... je m'en...

Il lui prit la main, interrompant du même coup ses paroles.

- Restes..., chuchota-t-il avec un mince sourire presqu'invisible.

Non... il n'était pas faible. Il était simplement au bord du gouffre séparant la faiblesse de la folie. C'était de sa faute à elle s'il était là où il était en ce moment. Mais bizarrement, il acceptait parfaitement le fait d'être fou... d'être fou d'elle.

Elle sembla hésiter et finalement se glissa sous les couvertures. Frissonnant au contact de sa peau, elle se coucha sur le côté droit alors que lui s'appuyait sur son coude gauche. Ils se fixèrent pendant encore beaucoup de temps sans rien dire, leur regard semblant prendre aisément la relève, exprimant les sentiments de chacun. Ginny avait raison... ça se lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne l'aimait pas pourtant... il avait simplement besoin d'elle. Ou alors était-ce le fait d'avoir besoin de ressentir une personne tout le temps auprès de soi que les autres appelaient l'amour? Encore une fois, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait simplement la ressentir là, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. C'était un sentiment bien bizarre qu'il ressentait, se disait-il. Ca faisait bouillir son estomac, faisait disparaître le masque impassible qu'il portait toujours, le rendant simplement plus humain. Jamais durant ses 21 années sur la terre n'avait-il eu autant besoin de quelqu'un... Devait-il se fier à sa raison? N'était-il pas censé la détester? Y avait-il encore une chance qu'il redevienne l'ancien Drago Malfoy ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Alors pour une fois, il cessa de penser à ses actes et à son éducation, se disant que finalement, si c'était ça l'amour, il finirait bien par l'accepter secrètement, sans pour autant le crier haut et fort. Ca, il n'en avait pas la force, pas le courage, ce n'était simplement pas pour lui. Mais il lui montrerait qu'elle comptait à ses yeux. Et plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir.

Comme pour débuter cette promesse qu'il venait de se faire, ses bras allèrent lentement entourer la taille de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher à lui. Elle se retourna légèrement pour coller son dos à son torse, se sentant parfaitement bien dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait parcourir ses doigts sur son ventre arrondi. Une gryffondore et un serpentard... Une interdiction dans toutes les règles. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient imaginé se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre un jour, et ce, même si c'était la fin du monde. Elle était Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter et de Weasley, ratte de bibliothèque, miss-je-sais-tout, ennuyante, colérique, impulsive, première de sa classe et lui était Drago Malfoy, sang-pur, fils de mangemort, prince des serpentards, riche, égoïste, arrogant, imbu de sa personne et insupportable. Pour couronner le tout, ils s'étaient détestés pendant de longues années. Et pourtant toutes ces qualités et tous ces défauts semblaient chacun se marier parfaitement entre eux. Aujourd'hui, tout cela semblait ne pas compter. Il la resserra davantage, fourrant sa tête dans son cou où il déposa un léger baiser.

De son côté, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas se lever et s'enfuir aux fins fonds de l'Alaska. Qu'est ce qui avait tant changé en elle pour qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de Drago Malfoy et se retrouve à lui porter des sentiments autres que la haine ? Elle ne savait pas ni comment tout cela avait commencé ni comment ça finirait. Mais elle aimait être auprès de lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ils restèrent encore un moment chacun enfoui dans leurs pensées avant que Morphée ne les emmène dans un pays de rêves trop agréables.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

La porte du petit bureau de la seule pharmacie du chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit doucement. Signant rageusement les dernières commandes de la journée, le jeune homme assis derrière la table bouillait de rage depuis plus de 24h, ne réalisant pas que quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans la pièce. Sa femme! Sa propre femme lui tournait le dos en allant chez leur ennemi. C'était déjà assez que sa propre sœur et meilleure amie lui aie fait le coup mais sa femme en plus !!! C'était incompréhensible, inconcevable, inacceptable. Ainsi, il ruminait dans sa barbe non existante, maudissant Drago Malfoy et se promettant de lui faire la peau à la prochaine occasion qui se présenterait.

- T'es tu seulement demandé ce qu'il serait advenu de ta chère petite femme si seulement je n'avais pas été là pour la sauver Potter?, demanda une voix sarcastique.

D'un cou sec, Harry releva la tête. Un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, son pire ennemi se tenait à quelques pas de la table, ses yeux lançant des regards de défis que toute personne saine d'esprit n'oserait défier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy?, siffla-t-il en se mettant debout et en faisant un geste pour attraper sa baguette.

Malheureusement, Drago ayant tout anticipé, fit voleter la baguette du gryffondore dans sa main. Il fixa avec un regard mêlé de mépris et de dégoût Harry qui était sur le point d'exploser. C'était pathétique, se disait-il sans se départir de son sourire. Invraisemblablement, de tous les détenteurs des éléments de magie élémentaire, il était celui qui avait le plus développé son abilité, Potter et les autres n'arrivant que simplement à utiliser l'élément de base.

- Alors Potter... tu te sens délaissé...? D'abord ta meilleure amie... et maintenant ta femme...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme-ça espèce d'idiot!, grinça Harry en serrant les poings.

- Mais oui mais oui...Potter, Orell... il n'y a guère différence...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale fouine?

- Te dire que ta femme est vraiment bonne au lit... Waouh! Ses petits seins... ses fesses...hum et elle n'embrasse pas trop mal non plus quand on y pense..., continua Drago d'un ton rêveur, agrandissant son sourire malsain.

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère, Harry s'apprêta à se jeter sur le serpentard. Mais encore, tout cela faisait bien sûr partie du plan de Drago qui ne s'était pas attendu autre chose de la part du rouge et or. D'un geste de la main, alors qu'Harry se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il l'envoya fortement se heurter au mur de pierres, le maintenant à quelques lieux du sol.

- C'est un jeu tout ça...j'aurais pensé que tu serais un meilleur combattant Potter... bref... je ne suis pas là pour ça...

Levant son autre main, il fit voler le papier qu'il tenait vers le survivant qui gigotait contre le mur, retenu par une barrière invisible.

- Lis!, ordonna Drago.

Patiemment, le blond attendit que l'autre finisse la lecture des quelques mots.

- Ne va pas rêver sale mangemort! Je ne viendrai pas!

- Oh que si tu viendras... et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que c'est un ordre. De toute façon, si toi et la belette ne venez pas, il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences...

- Il n'en est pas question, cria Harry en se débattant toujours, de la fumée semblant prête à lui sortir des narines

- Ce n'est pas de te tuer que je t'ordonne Potter... simplement de faire ce qui est écrit sur le papier. Ce n'est pas très compliqué... et même aussi sot que tu puisses être je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas risquer que le Lord Voldemort apprennes que TOI, le grand Harry Potter est vivant...

- Je savais qu'Hermione faisait une erreur en pensant que tu avais changé!!! Fous le camp d'ici Malfoy pour pas que je te démonte la figure !!!

- Cher Potter... au cas où tu n'aurais pas réalisé, la position dans laquelle tu trouves en ce moment ne te permet pas de faire quoi que ce soit contre moi... Comprends bien que si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on t'ordonne, je serai dans l'obligation d'envoyer une petite lettre au Maître tout puissant... et je suis sûr et certain que tu ne serais pas trop content... Ne me fais pas chier Potter... de toute façon si tu ne viens pas... je doute que ta femme veuille un jour te revoir.

- Espèce de...

- Oui oui je sais, coupa Drago. Mais garde tes insultes pour toi. Si tu aimes vraiment Granger comme une sœur, tu te pointeras et tu amèneras la belette avec toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas le choix de toute façon... donc on se voit dans deux jours Potter. Réfléchis bien avant de décider que tu ne viendras pas... je le répète pour la dernière fois, pointes toi à l'adresse sur le papier et à l'heure sinon les conséquences pourraient être... comment dire... catastrophiques ? Dévastatrices ? Bref, le genre de conséquences qui te forceront à te jeter dans un gouffre si tu vois ce que je veux dire!!

Il lui lança un dernier regard méprisant dont lui seul avait le secret avant de se retourner et de finalement le lâcher. Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte cependant, il entendit un objet fuser dans sa direction.

- Tu es vraiment trop prévisible Potter, se moqua-t-il après avoir arrêté l'objet d'un geste de la main sans même se retourner.

- Ne touche pas à ma femme Malfoy!!!, s'époumona Harry en tentant de se calmer.

- T'inquiètes, elle n'est du tout pas à mon goût... mais j'en connais un qui serait très content de se la faire dans les prochains jours si tu ne viens pas la chercher..., ricana le blond avant de disparaître derrière la porte, impatient de revoir une certaine personne.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Deux jours que Theo était chez son ami. Deux jours que Ginny refusait de retourner voir Harry, donc par conséquent deux jours qu'elle logeait chez Drago. Enfin, deux jours que parmi les multiples chambres de la maison de verre du prince des serpentards, une s'était vidée. Sa propriétaire ayant trouvé meilleures conditions quelque part d'autre, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'y dormait plus. Oui, deux jours qu'Hermione rejoignait tous les soirs Drago dans sa chambre. L'habitude était venue naturellement... le deuxième soir, elle était simplement allée dans sa chambre, avait passé son vêtement de nuit et s'était précipitée vers la chambre au bout du couloir. Et tout naturellement, assis sur son lit, il l'attendait. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leurs années à Poudlard – et miracle, Drago s'était plus ou moins excusé pour avoir été aussi arrogant avec elle; bien sur c'était des excuses façon codée à la Malfoy mais s'en était quand même bel et bien des excuses qu'elle avait été trop contente d'entendre.

En tout cas, ce matin là, alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux encore ensommeillés, elle rencontra de perles grises qui la fixaient.

- Bonjour..., murmura Drago en lui passant quelques mèches derrière l'oreille.

Quelque chose brillait dans les yeux du serpentard et ça l'intriguait.

- Je dois me rendre au bureau pour quelques heures car malgré le problème nymphomor, les contracteurs s'attendent toujours à ce que les constructions à Borleis s'achèvent. En plus à ce qu'il paraît il y a un problème avec l'hôtel d'Oceanis...

- Tu veux que je m'y rende?, demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception. ''Il avait oublié... '', se dit-elle.

- Non... le travail t'es interdit jusqu'à la naissance des bébés tu t'en souviens? Bon je vais aller me préparer. Je crois que Weasley projette de se rendre à la Place Bellezza avec Theo pour une heure ou deux... tu devrais y aller avec eux aussi. Gardez les yeux ouverts et à la moindre disparition du soleil vous transplanez ici sur le champ. Compris ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation et se retourna pour donner dos à Drago, se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait oublié quel était ce jour. Il était vrai que la possibilité qu'il ne sache pas que ce jour était un peu spécial pour elle soit envisageable mais elle préféra se dire qu'il s'en foutait. Après tout n'était-il pas Drago Malfoy ? Et pauvre idiote qu'elle était, voila qu'elle l'aimait. Non le mot n'était pas assez fort. C'était plutôt comme-ci se séparer de lui, lui aurait arraché le cœur. C'était simplement un sentiment plus fort que l'amour et qui de surcroît était inexplicable. Était-ce possible de détester au niveau 10 – 10 étant le plus élevé – une personne tout en l'aimant aussi fort? Parce qu'en finale c'était ca qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'énervait contre lui, puis contre elle-même, finissant cependant par espérer qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. C'était insensé et pourtant personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus là. Elle s'était endormie et il était parti... Elle inhala profondément l'air où flottait encore l'odeur du parfum de Drago. Alors qu'elle ruminait des pensées déprimantes, une rousse surexcitée s'engouffra dans la chambre en coup de vent, se précipitant pour sauter sur son amie encore un peu endormie.

- BONNE FÊTE Mione!!!!

Voilà ce qu'était ce jour un peu spécial. Simplement sa fête. Elle retrouva le sourire alors que Ginny la faisait basculer sur le lit.

- Bon alors on a une longue journée. Avec Theo on va faire les magasins, il a besoin de nouveaux vêtements. C'est drôle comme ça ne fait que deux jours que je lui parle et pourtant je l'adore Theo... et dire qu'on se plaisait à s'ignorer et a se faire la tête à Poudlard!! Bref! Donc toi, tu viens avec nous. On va t'acheter tous pleins de vêtements, des robes, des jupes, des bijoux et oh!! On va aussi acheter tout plein de choses pour les bébés. Mais on doit faire vite Malfoy veut qu'on soit de retour à midi pour éviter une potentielle attaque nymphomor! Et il est déjà 8h30 alors hop!! Hors du lit vas te préparer et on y va!!! Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas aller dîner dans un restaurant tout chic mais on va quand même fêter ici... Et Ron et Harry vont regretter...

Le visage de la fêtée s'assombrit et Ginny arrêta son monologue en voyant sa gaffe. Cette année, ses deux meilleurs amis ne seraient pas la pour fêter avec elle. Et ceux qui avaient été ses parents pendant deux ans non plus ne seraient pas là. Rapidement la rouquine se reprit :

- Au diable Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley! On va s'amuser sans eux!!

- Il a oublié Ginny... ou du moins il s'en fout..., murmura Hermione.

- Hin? Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Drago... il ne m'a pas dit bonne fête. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi...

- Et puis alors? On s'en moque de Malfoy aussi!!! Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire plaisir et aller te préparer sinon je t'y force à coup de doloris!

- Très bien Ginny..., soupira Hermione un peu amusée en se levant et en prenant la direction de la toilette.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Comme toujours l'atmosphère dans la salle de réunion au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tendue. Personne n'osait lever la tête, de peur de rencontrer le regard rougeâtre du maître. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort, ni bouger trop rapidement.

- Pansy ?

La voix était carrément inhumaine et fit frissonner les 5 loyaux serviteurs réunis autour de la table.

- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé maître... Ce sont les créateurs de nymphomors qui les ont enfermés dans les entrailles de la terre mais... jusqu'à présent aucun livre ne semble détenir la manière par laquelle ils y sont arrivés.

- Donc tu sais ce qui t'attends à la fin de cette réunion, siffla le maître en fixant la blonde.

- Oui maître, répondit-elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

- Très bien. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- De mon côté, il n'y a rien eu de spécial au dehors. Aucune apparition qui pourrait signifier que Potter est revenu d'entre les morts. Je crois plus que cette prédiction était infondée.

- Si tu n'as que des commentaires irrespectueux envers Elivéna tu ferais mieux de te taire Lucius pour ne pas recevoir un doloris.

- Oui maître.

- Rien de notre côté non plus maître, commenta Dolohov.

- Le projet 7 ?

- Toujours rien..., dit Blaise. A ce qu'il paraît même le vaccin ne marche pas. Certes il y a des petits progrès mais rien de ce que nous espérons. Pour exemple, le garçon de la séance 3 après 4 semaines de tortures arrive à courir environ quinze secondes plus rapidement qu'au début mais ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Rien qu'un instinct de survie.

- Bellatrix où en sont les recherches sur la prophétie concernant les pouvoirs inélémentaires?, demanda Voldemort en ne cachant pas la colère qui s'insurgeait en lui.

- On n'arrive pas à la décoder maître. Les allusions à l'ADN sont évasives. Avec les scientifiques, on a pensé que peut être il serait plus intelligent de greffer des gênes dans les ADN mais ça ne fonctionnerait que sur des embryons. Et même là encore, ce ne serait rien de vraiment magique. La première option serait d'implanter les gênes d'une panthère par exemple pour améliorer considérablement le temps de course des modèles et aussi leurs aptitudes à la bataille. Une autre option plus dangereuse serait de greffer de l'ADN d'oiseaux dans les embryons. Aussi faudrait-il accélérer leur processus de croissance pour qu'ils atteignent au moins 18 ans d'âge en l'espace de quelques semaines. On n'est pas sûr pour les gênes d'oiseaux mais le résultat pourrait être qu'ils puissent voler... mais ce serait un peu différent de voler simplement en défiant les notions de pression atmosphériques....

- C'est-à-dire ?, siffla de nouveau le maître.

- C'est... c'est-à-dire que les embryons-adultes pourraient voler mais grâce à des ailes qui leur pousseraient dans le dos... mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'une idée et ce serait beaucoup trop difficile à réaliser et...

- Blaise... dès ce soir, je veux que tu confectionnes avec Bellatrix un embryon qu'elle donnerait dès que possible aux scientifiques pour entamer ce qui désormais sera le projet 9. Ensuite, je veux que vous me rassembliez au moins 10 femmes enceintes pour qu'on leur prenne leur fœtus et qu'on ait ainsi plus de modèles pour ce projet. Que ce soit par magie ou grâce à la science, je veux monter une armée solide. Elivéna a capté une partie d'une prophétie hier et selon elle, une guerre entamera dans environ 2 mois. Bellatrix, dit aux scientifiques que s'ils ne réalisent pas ce projet en mois d'un mois, ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils verront la lumière du jour. Et c'est pareil pour toi et Blaise... je veux un bébé fait par au moins un détenteur de magie élémentaire alors mettez-vous y dès ce soir!

Pansy hoqueta en retenant ses larmes alors que Lucius serrait les dents, imaginant **sa** Bellatrix dans les bras d'un autre. Ils prirent ensuite tous congé, mis à part Pansy qui attendait sa sentence quotidienne.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Il était 1h. Drago était déjà revenu du bureau ainsi que Ginny, Hermione et Theo de la Place. Ils étaient tous attablés, finissant leur lunch quand un petit bruit retentit dans le salon. Feignant l'inquiétude, Drago se leva, ordonnant aux autres de rester dans la salle à manger. Il alla dans le dit salon et ne put retenir un sourire ne cachant ni sa satisfaction, ni son mépris, et encore moins son eternel air de supériorité. En effet, au milieu de la pièce se tenait 5 personnes, parmi lesquelles deux ne semblaient pas du tout enchanter de se trouver là. Leurs baguettes sorties, ils regardaient à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'aucun mangemorts ne leur sauterait à la gorge. Le roux toisa Drago mais celui-ci lui rendit son regard meurtrier sans broncher. Il dévisagea ensuite les quatre autres personnes et finalement, d'un geste de la tête, il leur indiqua de rester en place sans faire de bruit. Rapidement il retourna à la salle à manger. Il échangea un regard avec Ginny et celle-ci fit de tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre à danser la salsa, que ceci dit elle ne savait absolument pas danser.

- Il y a un problème dans le salon...

- C'est grave?, s'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en se mettant debout, tenant son gros ventre.

- Oui... un peu, mais j'ai besoin de ton opinion pour me dire si j'ai raison quant à la formule à utiliser...

- Mais quel est le problème exactement?

- Deux énormes rats empestant fortement l'excrément. Allez viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite, Ginny et Theo sur leurs talons.

Une fois arrivé, Drago se déplaça légèrement sur la droite pour qu'elle ait une vue du salon. Alors à ce moment, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les cinq personnes qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, mettant rapidement sa main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux gros comme des soucoupes elle se retourna vers Ginny qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Finalement elle se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait avec des yeux plein de tendresse. Doucement il se pencha, lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

- Joyeux anniversaire...

Sur le coup, elle lui sauta au cou criant des ''merci merci merci'' tout en pleurant des larmes de joies. S'élançant ensuite vers les personnes qui n'étaient nulle autres qu'Harry, Ron (les deux énormes rats selon Drago), Sicilia et Lockart Orell – Tonks et Lupin – et Kiona, elle se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, les prenant chacun dans ses bras. Encore éberlués de la petite scène que s'étaient échangé Hermione et Drago, Harry et Ron restaient bouche bée, se laissant prendre dans les bras par Hermione, comme des légumes.

Finalement, Ginny les rejoignit.

- Potter!, dit-elle fermement à l'adresse d'Harry après avoir saluer Tonks et Lupin.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Harry en se ressaisissant finalement et en accordant à sa femme un petit regard de chien battu.

- Oh ne me fais pas cet air pitoyable d'elfe Harry Potter! Tu me dois des excuses! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as traité de tous les noms possible sur la terre l'autre jour!! Pour le comble tu m'as raccroché au nez!!!

Tout en faisant la morale à son mari, Ginny s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, agitant son index dans tous les sens.

- Une fois de retour à la maison tu vas me le payer cher Potter!

- Tu sais... tu es une Potter toi aussi Gin, répondit Harry en souriant et an attirant sa femme vers lui dans un langoureux baiser. Tu m'as drôlement manquée..., chuchota-t-il.

- Hum... ne t'avises plus jamais d'avoir ce genre de comportement de troll arrogant avec moi c'est bien clair monsieur Potter ?

- Parfaitement clair madame Potter, répondit-il avec un grand sourire en déposant encore un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu peux bien m'expliquer pourquoi cet idiot de Malfoy a embrassé le front d'Hermione tout à l'heure... j'avoue que je suis vraiment perdu...

Au moment où elle allait répondre Drago prit la parole.

- Je suis content de voir qu'en finale, vous avez su obéir à mes ordre Potter et Weasley... Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout n'est-ce pas ? Fallait juste être de sages petits toutous...

- La ferme Malfoy!, grinça Ron qui n'avait toujours rien dit jusqu'à ce moment.

- Tout doux la belette... je te rappelle que tu es chez moi ici..., siffla Drago d'un air menaçant.

- En effet et d'ailleurs je crois que je vais m'en aller!

- Oh mais vas-y... tu ne seras pas regret...

- Assez, interrompit Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras de Drago qui s'avançait vers Ron. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui... ne pourriez vous pas pour une fois vous supportez... je vous le demande rien qu'une fois!!

Lentement Drago la dévisagea, son regard s'adoucissant légèrement. Finalement il se laissa tomber sur un canapé près du feu et Theo vint le rejoindre. Après tout, le petit monde réuni dans le salon n'était pas leurs amis alors ils préféraient se tenir à l'écart. Ecoutant évasivement les propos de son ami, il regardait la fille qui chamboulait sa vie rire avec sa famille et ses amis – à part Ron qui faisait toujours un peu la tête –, tenant dans ses bras sa petite sœur. Cette seule vision donna le sourire à Drago qui l'imaginait déjà en maman gâtée... et avec un peu de chance, lui aussi saurait être un bon papa. Une idée un peu sadique lui vint à l'esprit et il lança :

- Au fait Potter... il était vraiment temps que tu viennes chercher ta femme... je n'arrivais plus à tenir le rythme avec elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un sourire en coin plus que sarcastique sur les lèvres, il fixait Harry qui prenait une teinte rougeâtre anormale en serrant les poings.

Theo éclata de rire alors que Ginny fronçait les sourcils et qu'Hermione roulait les yeux en souriant legerment. Elle arrêter cependant de sourire, une grimace se formant sur son petit visage ovale.

- Des contractions..., souffla-t-elle pour répondre aux regards inquiets en se tenant le ventre et en déposant Kiona par terre pour ensuite aller s'asseoir auprès de Drago.

Des regards soucieux se tournèrent rapidement vers la gryffondore qui avait à présent le souffle court, s'agrippant à l'accoudoir du canapé.

A ce moment, un chant lent s'éleva dans la pièce et 3 personnes se figèrent.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Maître... je n'arrive pas à capter toute la nouvelle prophétie....

- Tu n'essaies pas assez fort Elivéna... ne me force pas à te lancer un doloris...

- Je sens ses ondes mais une espèce de force m'empêche de l'entendre..., murmura la prophète en fermant les yeux.

- Et cette prophétie est bien à propos de Potter et des éléments n'est-ce...

Semblant brusquement entrer dans une transe, les yeux de la femme aux cheveux argentés se révulsèrent, interrompant la question du Lord. Dans une voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, ses mains contournant sans cesse une boule de crystal posée sur la table, elle énonça :

''_**Le sang de la détentrice de l'élément du feu **__**est**__** le 5ème des éléments de magie élémentaire.**_

_**Si jamais elle engendre, ce sera la fin d'un règne et le début d'une guerre sanglante.**_

_**Réunis dans l'amOur, seules les 5 unités de la créatiOn de la magie arriverOnt à vaincre...''**_

Brusquement elle s'arrêta, secouée de tremblements, son corps entouré d'une espèce de fumée épaisse.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Au même moment où la prophète de Voldemort était entrée en transe, un chant similaire résonnait dans la maison d'un certain serpentard.

''_**Le sang de la détentrice de l'élément du feu **__**est**__** le 5eme des éléments de magie élémentaires.**_

_**Si jamais elle engendre, ce sera la fin d'un règne et le début d'une guerre sanglante.**_

_**Réunis dans l'amOur, seules les 5 unités de la créatiOn de la magie arriverOnt à vaincre les alliés des fOrces du mal **_

_**Et ainsi dOnner la chance au mOnde de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.''**_

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leur visage.

- Vous avez entendu ça?, demandèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione d'un air ahuri, énonçant la question que Drago lui même s'était retenu de poser.

Mais au moment où les autres allaient leur demander de quoi ils parlaient, le visage d'Hermione se contorsionna et en plein milieu de cet après-midi qui promettait tant, elle poussa un cri à déchirer les tympans qui fit tomber Ron de sa chaise et qui transforma Drago en personnage anxieux et insupportable tant il s'affairait autour d'elle.

- Les bébés...

Elle s'arrêta pour pousser un autre cri.

- Les bébés arrivent!!!

- Mais c'est impossible, s'affola Drago. Il te reste encore au moins un moins... c'est ce qu'a dit la médicomage la semaine dernière!!!

Il continuait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles alors que tout le monde s'affairait autour d'Hermione qui se tordait de douleur.

- Il faut l'amener à Ste Mangouste!, dit Tonks en passant une main des les cheveux de sa ''fille''.

- Pas question! Il est déjà 3h30 et bientôt le soleil va se coucher et Ste Mangouste va fermer, dit Drago en faisant les cent pas et en évitant de regarder Hermione qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle grimaçait.

- Malfoy a raison, dirent Ginny et Lupin en même temps.

- Il faut l'étaler ici... Chérie... tu penses que tu y arriveras?

- Oui... j'ai déjà fais accoucher une femme au paravent, murmura Tonks en tentant de calmer Hermione.

- Hin mais de quoi vous parlez? Il n'est pas question que vous la touchiez, s'emporta Drago.

- Malfoy, Tonks sait de quoi elle parle et tu l'as dit toi-même, il est hors de question qu'on l'emmène à Ste Mangouste, interrompit Harry.

- Mais...

- Malfoy on va y arriver Tonks et moi!, dit fermement Ginny, ce qui calma considérablement le serpentard.

Un autre cri plus perçant s'éleva de nouveau et tout le monde se figea pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, espérant que tout irait bien. Puis finalement, Tonks commença à donner des ordres par-ci et par là, alors que Drago s'agenouillait auprès d'Hermione qui lui serrait les mains si fort, qu'il sentait ses os se broyer petit à petit. Mais ça lui importait peu... tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que tout irait bien pour elle et pour les bébés car sinon tous ces sentiments qu'il s'évertuait de classer depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie seraient vains.

* * *

_**Bon... hem.... euh... c'est quoi le verdict pour ce chapitre???**_

_**Plu? pas plu? chiant? j'sais pas moi... dites moi ce que vous en pensez si c'est pas trop vous demander de m'ecrire une petite review lol **_

_**Bon alors pour les noms... y a eu des changements **_

_**Et mon profils propose les nouveaux noms (on garde tout de meme Liam youpi^^) **_

_**En tout cas a vous de choisir, moi, j'vous laisse, je creve de sommeil!!! **_

_**REVIEWSSsSS PLEASEUHHH (j'vous en supplie et j'vous jure c'est pas mon genre de supplier lol mais bon ya une premiere fois a tout! hihi)**_

_**Bisous, bisous et a.... samedi prochain? oui?**_

_**Elea.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« A la guillotine! Coupez-lui la tête! Passez-la sous un tracteur!!! » **_

_**Ben oui je comprend parfaitement que vous voulez m'envoyez me faire trancher la gorge, ou simplement me tuer... Ca fait plus de trois semaines et blablabla **_

_**c'est parfaitement normal que vous vouliez ma mort lol**_

_**MAIS j'ai un parfait alibi... à vrai dire j'en deux!!! :**_

_**De un, je prenais toujours mon foutu cours de physics de misère et les exams c'était plus qu'une mission suicide et j'ai du endure ca pendant deux semaines!!! **_

_**Imaginez!?!?! Arghhh**_

_**Bref et de deux... ben c'est simple tuez moi et plus d'histoire pour vous ...alors??? Muahahaha xD**_

_**Lol Bon je vais pas m'éternise mais je tiens quand même a vous dire que je suis super, mega, giga, extra désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps :(**_

_** c'est pas chic de ma part mais faut me comprendre... j'avais vraiment pas le temps!!! **_

_**DONC sans plus tarder, je vous offreuhhhhhh : le tout nouveau chapitre.... :D **_

_**Oh et avertissement, je sais que quelques unes d'entre vous vont me faire la peau en lisant une certaine partie sur les bébés mais bon... **_

_**c'est moi l'auteureuse après touttttt tolololo mdr j'vous aime!!! **_

_**Bonne Lecture!!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**OoOoOoO ...NOuvelle Famille? (Part I)...OoOoOoO**_

- Quoi c'est pour bientôt?!?!?, aboya une tête blonde en attrapant le col de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Ca fait quatre jours que vous répétez cette connerie et pourtant elle est toujours aussi mal en point et il n'y a toujours pas de bébé a l'horizon!!! Finalement je me demande ce qu''il m'a prit d'aller vous chercher!! Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti pervers qui se plait à regarder les entre cuisses des femmes enceintes!!! Sortez de chez moi avant que je ne vous mette dehors à coups de pieds, sale…

- Rhem… je vous prierais d'excuser le sale caractère de cochon de Monsieur Malfoy docteur, il est… un peu sur les nerfs, interrompit la nouvelle madame Potter-Orell en pressant d'une main l'épaule de Drago qui bouillait de rage.

- On est tous sur les nerfs Ginny et pourtant on ne saute pas au cou du seul gynecomage qui essaie d'aider Liha…, dit Ron en toisant Drago.

- Oui mais là… Malfoy n'a pas tout à fait tord…, marmonna Harry en faisant la grimace, ce soit disant médicomage n'est pas vraiment d'une grande aide… quatre jours… c'est long pour une séance d'accouchement et Liha souffre alors que lui joue dans ses petites culottes… je te préviens Ginny il ne délivrera pas notre bébé parce que je lui couperai la tête!!

- Tais toi Laurent Orell!, prévins Ginny en le fixant durement puis en reportant son attention sur Drago qui tournait en rond au milieu du salon.

- Docteur Gatseiz… elle… elle… qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Ce n'est pas normal que ça dure aussi longtemps, demanda Tonks avec une mine déconfite.

- En effet je n'ai jamais assisté à un travail d'accouchement aussi long mais étant donné qu'elle n'a été enceinte que pour moins de 4 mois... Pour le moment elle est sous plusieurs potions qui atténuent la douleur... mais il… il se pourrait que les choses aillent mal… les chances qu'elle et les **deux** bébés survivent sont… très minces…

Trop énervé et trop fatigué par ces quatre derniers longs jours, Drago sortit furibond de la salle où se trouvaient tous les autres qui n'avaient pas quittés sa maison depuis la fête d'Hermione. ''Hermione'', pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ne voulait même pas aller la voir, sachant pertinemment que la seule vision de son petit corps blanc comme la neige et des cernes autour de ses yeux le rendrait malade... elle souffrait effroyablement et il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état… aussi fragile… le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider… rien… lui qui pensait que l'argent achetait tout, il s'était bien trompé car en cette nouvelle période où Voldemort avait ordonné que toutes les femmes enceintes avortent, il ne pouvait même pas la sortir de la maison pour l'amener voir le meilleur médicomage du monde, devant simplement se contenter d'un pervers ignorant qui soi-disant était le meilleur médicomage de Ste Mangouste et qui remplaçait la ''sœur'' de Rogue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant de manière nerveuse, remâchant les mots de l'autre abruti de Gatseiz… il la voulait… elle… et sa fille et son fils. Il les voulait eux trois et pas un ni deux ou encore aucun… Était-ce trop demander?

- Tu devrais aller la voir…

- Fous-moi ma paix Theo. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, de te supporter, de te sentir ou de te voir alors ne m'énerve pas et va-t-en!, grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la rampe de la terrasse.

- Mais elle je suis certain qu'elle veut te voir… ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles Drago… même si Weaslaid n'a vraiment pas grand-chose dans son crâne je crois s'il a réalisé une chose… c'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet et que tu lui fais de l'effet aussi… c'est pareil pour Potter et les autres… même s'ils ne disent rien et qu'ils préféreraient avoir tord… au plus profond d'eux même… ils savent qu'il y a autre chose que de la haine entre vous parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Et que dirais-tu de ne plus avoir de nez au milieu de ton facies si tu continues de me sortir ces bêtises hein?!?, s'emporta le blond en attrapant son ami par le col de sa chemise.

- Dépose moi par terre Drago… ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver… tu perds du temps précieux… va la voir… ça ne te coûtera rien… passe le plus de temps possible avec elle au cas où…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, il l'envoya balancer et retourna dans la maison encore plus en colère qu'avant. ''Comment osaient-ils donc dire qu'il ne lui restait pas…'' il déglutit avec peine et réalisa que ses pieds l'avaient menés devant la porte de _la_ chambre… la chambre dans laquelle il n'était plus entré cela faisait 2 jours. Sans vraiment penser, il ouvrit grand la porte et avança de quelques pas.

- Bonjour…, murmura une voix faible.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança davantage vers le lit de la jeune fille. La regardant longuement, il tenta de son mieux de cacher son expression de détresse alors qu'il lui ôtait quelques mèches de son front humide.

- Ta main est froide…, murmura la petite voix faible d'Hermione en gardant les yeux fermés.

Oh que non sa main n'était pas froide… c'était plutôt son corps à elle qui brûlait de manière anormale.

Elle étira ses lèvres en une grimace et il n'eut même pas la force de sourire en retour voyant la douleur sur son visage qu'elle essayait de cacher. D'une main un peu tremblante, il souleva son chemisier vaporeux, laissant courir ses droits sur son gros ventre marqué par des bleus… s'énervant du fait que les bébés lui fassent tant de mal.

- Ce n'est pas leur faute Drago…, dit-elle comme en lisant dans ses pensées. Epuis je n'ai pas plus mal que ça.

Elle fit une autre grimace et il sentit contre sa main un coup énorme qui le fit sursauter.

- Granger...je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu leur donnes naissance là... faire juste un dernier petit effort..., murmura-t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je sais... mais je n'en ai plus vraiment la force...

Au même moment, dans le salon de la maison de l'ancien serpentard :

- Ca ne va pas?, demanda Lupin en levant les yeux du livre sur les grossesses qu'il tenait a la main.

- Si si... c'est juste... l'extérieur de mon avant bras... ça me gratte depuis quelques temps mais là...

- Fais voir... dit Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry.

- Une allergie?, demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non... ces marques bleues ne sont pas caractéristiques d'allergie...

- C'est être dans cette maison de serpentard qui te donne la furonculus peut être, maugréa Ron.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel arrêtes tes enfantillages Ronald! Ce n'est vraiment pas le...

Brusquement, la rouquine s'arrêta.

- Hermione..., souffla-t-elle en entendant le cri qui venait de percer le silence de la nuit.

Sans avoir à utiliser quelconque mots, ils se précipitèrent tous vers la chambre de leur amie, suivi par le médicomage qui sortait en trombe de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée pour son séjour.

- Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé?!?, demanda-t-il une fois dans la chambre en s'activant autour d'Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien... je lui parlais et puis elle a dit que quelque chose lui piquer le dos et ensuite elle s'est mise à crier, hurla Drago en se tenant le bras.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu as au bras?

- Rien! Mais faites quelque chose bon sang!!

- Mademoiselle Orell écoutez moi... vous allez inspirer profondément et ensuite pousser le plus fort que possible. Ce n'est pas difficile...

- Si c'est si facile que ça vous n'avez qu'à pousser vous qu'on vous y voit!!

- Drago, tais toi!!!, ordonna Hermione entre deux cris.

- C'est bien mademoiselle Orell... encore une fois je vois la tête... allez un deux trois....poussez!

- Theo! Amène Malfoy dehors parce que sinon je risque de le rendre handicapé pour le reste de sa vie!, siffla Ginny en ne pouvant plus supporter le babillage incompréhensible du blond.

Avant qu'il ne puisse placer quelconque mot, il fut entraîné hors de la pièce.

- Quoi nous aussi?, demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Oui vous aussi! Ce n'est pas une salle de spectacle ici! Dehors!!!

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Je n'y comprends rien! Comment se pourrait-il que Potter et l'autre fille soient encore en vie?!? Ca n'a absolument aucun sens!

- Je sais Bella... mais le maître ne jure que par les stupides prophéties d'Elivéna. Donc grâce à cette vieille folle, on court après des morts! Je l'ai vu le corps de Potter... et celui de Granger aussi d'ailleurs... aucune formule sur cette terre ne peut ressusciter les morts alors ne me demande pas ce qu'on fout exactement j'en sais rien!, maugréa Blaise en frappant dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- En plus on a extrait les corps et selon ma vue, c'était bel et bien ce morveux de Potter et la sang-de-bourbe!!! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi!!!

Sur ceux, ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion pour y retrouver leurs compagnons.

- Dites nous que vous avez quelque chose? N'importe quoi?

- Non... rien jusqu'à présent...

-C'esrnormalsitucessaisdebaiserBlaisepeutetrequetutrouveraisquelquechoseespecede...

- Que dis-tu Pansy?, demanda suavement Bellatrix en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non... rien rien je disais juste que tu as un morceau de pain entre les dents, se moqua la blonde en reportant son attention sur la gazette qu'elle tenait en main.

Retenant rapidement Bellatrix qui serait déjà les dents et les poings, Blaise tenta de diminuer la pression dans la pièce en parlant à Dolohov.

- C'est évident qu'on ne va rien trouver! Elivéna est folle. Cette histoire des cinq éléments réunis dans l'amour en est bien une preuve cuisante. Elle voudrait quoi que je devienne un bon petit toutou et que je rejoigne le cadavre de Potter dans sa tombe? Franchement c'est du délire.

- Assez... on est là pour parler des événements de la journée et de faire les comptes pour les rendre au maître alors commençons... j'ai autre part ou me rendre.

- Ah bon? Où donc Lucius?, demanda Bellatrix avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

Tournant la tête lentement vers l'intéressée, Malfoy père la dévisagea longuement avec une mine de dégoût et des yeux méprisants avant de reporter son attention dans les parchemins posés devant lui. Pour ajouter à la colère de Bellatrix, Pansy pouffa.

- Bon... alors...

- La supervision des sessions d'avortements d'aujourd'hui c'est plutôt bien passée... évidemment la plupart des femmes pleuraient comme des folles... j'ai même du lancer à quelques le doloris mais à part ça... c'était plus paisible que les premiers jours. C'est fou ce qu'il y a de femme ronde en cette période... on dirait des poules en chaleur... bref... plus qu'une journée pour Londres et il ne devrait plus y avoir une seule femme enceinte dans les environs de Londres. Ensuite nous passerons aux autres zones.

- On a fait le relevé des données de la banque électronique du Ministère avec Lucius et aucune trace de Potter ou de Granger... Les scientifiques de leur côté n'ont détecté aucune onde magique anormale ayant été produite depuis quelques mois à part celle de Drago et de Blaise bien sûr..., poursuivit Pansy en fixant avec tristesse Blaise... ''Lui qui voulait avoir un enfant dans le passé... voilà comment il traitait maintenant les femmes enceintes ''. Quant aux nymphomors..., je leur ai parlé il y a quelques heures et eux non plus ne trouvent rien..., continua-t-elle en omettant d'élucider le petit détail sur leur récit à propos de la fille à l'aura bizarre qu'ils avaient affronté le jour où ils avaient fait disparaître le soleil.

- En parlant de ces créatures répugnantes, je suppose que tu ne trouves rien jusqu'à présent pour les renvoyer d'où ils viennent?

- Peut-être que si tu m'aider j'y arriverais ô princesse Bellatrix!, cracha Pansy.

- Assieds-toi Bella!, ordonna Blaise en tenant fermement le poignet de la rescapée d'Azkaban. Pansy cesse avec tes conneries. Donc... de ton côté Dolohov?

- Rien non plus mais la communauté sorcière commence à avoir des doutes sur nos activités... surtout depuis cette histoire d'avortement... quelques personnes osent proclamer que Potter reviendra pour les sauver... les gens se rebellent et comme l'a dit Elivéna, je sens qu'une guerre s'annonce...

Ils se crispèrent tous, revoyant avec très peu d'enthousiasme les longs mois de la précédente guerre.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Onton Ago?

- Bonjour toi..., murmura Drago en prenant la petite fille qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui dans ses bras.

D'un geste distrait, il prit le biberon qu'elle lui tendait et le lui porta à la bouche sous les regards courroucés d'Harry et de Ron qui enrageaient de voir Kiona s'attacher à Drago.

- Tu imagines que moi qui suis censé être son frère elle n'arrive même pas à prononcer mon nom... et voilà que c'est le nom de Malfoy qu'elle dit à longueur de journée depuis 2 jours!!! C'est inacceptable!, bougonnait-il dans sa barbe sous les hochements de tête secs de Ron.

- Pour le comble elle l'appelle tonton!!!, ajouta le roux.

Harry qui allait répondre fronça soudainement les sourcils et avant que les quatre autres hommes puissent cligner des yeux, Drago avait déposé Kiona par terre et s'était précipité avec la vitesse de l'éclair devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione qu'il tambourinait à coups de poings et de pieds.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'on t'appellerait quand tu pouvais venir ma sale petite fouine, sourit Ginny en ouvrant grandement la porte.

La bouche grande ouverte, Drago regarda la provenance du bruit qu'ils avaient tous entendus du salon étant alors que Ginny se moquait de lui. Harry, Ron, Theo, Lupin et Kiona arrivèrent bien vite et se perdirent eux aussi dans l'admiration du petit bébé aux bouclettes blondes qui pleurait dans les bras de Ginny.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Drago tourna la tête vers le lit et expira bruyamment en voyant Hermione en position assise souriant légèrement en tenant le deuxième bébé.

- T'as l'intention de la prendre ou pas gros beta?, demanda la rousse en lui tendant le bébé qu'il prit après quelques longues minutes.

Un mince sourire s'afficha enfin sur le visage du blond qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la petite fille qui baillait entre deux pleurs.

- Bon allez vous autres... dehors...

- Mais on veut voir les bébés nous aussi!, s'exclama Ron.

- Vous en aurez tout le temps! Là c'est au tour de leur parents alors ouste dehors!!

Ainsi elle referma la porte derrière elle après que le médicomage ait dit à Hermione et Drago qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes pour vérifier si tout allait parfaitement bien avec les bébés.

D'un pas lent, Drago s'avança vers le lit sans décoller les yeux de **sa** petite fille. Hermione lui tendit le deuxième bébé qu'il entreprit de prendre dans son autre bras de manière maladroite. Il avait des petits cheveux blonds bouclés un peu plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur et avaient des yeux gris très pâles se fondant presque parfaitement avec le blanc de ses yeux.

- Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Oui..., murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

- Ils te ressemblent beaucoup... On va les appeler comment?

- Je ne sais pas... Ma grand-mère s'appelait Hanalayde alors j'avais pensé Ayla pour elle?... (Il souleva son bras droit qui tenait la fillette aux yeux verts pales tirant sur le gris qui le fixait)

- J'aime bien... Ayla donc ce sera de toute façon je ne trouvais rien d'original comme nom de fille. Et que dis-tu de Zarick?... Je lisais un livre l'autre jour dont l'auteur principal s'appelait Zakarias et pour une certaine raison ce nom m'est venu en tête...

Il lui sourit.

- Je pensais Liam mais je crois que je préfère Zarick en effet...

- Donc tu es d'accord?, sourit-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu devrais te reposer... je vais les amener au médicomage, dit-il en la fixant avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle sourit légèrement contre ses lèvres et regarda celui qu'elle aimait sortir de la chambre avec leurs deux enfants dans les bras avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la naissance des jumeaux et pourtant Lupin, Tonks, Kiona, Ron, Harry et Ginny revenaient voir Hermione chaque jour, au grand désespoir de Drago. D'un autre côté cependant, pour son plus grand bonheur, les bébés étaient en parfaite santé et Hermione, après avoir passé deux jours à récupérer se portait à merveille.

- Au fait Malfoy..., grogna Harry de manière à peine audible, hum... merci d'avoir effacé le nom de Ginny de la banque de données des femmes enceintes du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste.

- Oh ce n'est rien Potter!, répondit le concerne avec un sourire sournois. Je suis ravi de pouvoir toujours être là pour protéger ta petite femme puisque tu ne sers pas à grand-chose...

- Ignore le chéri!, dit Ginny qui berçait Zarick.

- Ma théorie c'est que toute cette histoire est liée..., intervint Lupin pour continuer la conversation précédente. La grossesse avancée d'Hermione, la prophétie, la requête de Voldemort de faire avorter toutes les femmes enceintes, cette histoire d'éléments...

- Oui mais si la manière de vaincre Voldemort est que les cinq éléments de magie soient réunis dans l'amour... il risque d'y avoir un problème... déjà entre Potter et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais il me semble que vous oubliez Zabini, ajouta Drago.

- Non... tu te trompes... la prophétie disait que c'était les cinq éléments de la création de la magie qui arriveraient à vaincre les alliés de Voldemort..., dit Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la pièce en tenant Ayla d'un bras et un énorme livre de l'autre.

- Quelle est la différence? Demanda Ron ennuyé.

- La différence c'est que la magie élémentaire n'est pas à la base de la création de la magie..., murmura Lupin en plissant les yeux.

- Exact!

- Comment ça?

- Elle a raison... je me souviens avoir entendu une histoire de ce genre un jour...

- Hin...Mais de quoi vous parlez?, demanda Harry confus.

- 21 ans et je dois toujours tout vous expliquer, c'est pathétique!, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago et Theo pouffèrent mais se turent rapidement alors que la nouvelle maman leur lancer un regard noir.

- Elle fait peur parfois, souffla Theo à Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vous explique donc... la plus vieille forme de magie que le monde sorcier connaît en effet est la magie élémentaire mais il y avait quelque chose avant cela. Quelque chose qui a pratiquement été effacé de toutes les histoires du monde magique. J'avais déjà lu quelques lignes sur cette forme de magie quand nous étions à Poudlard dans un des livres... hum de la Reserve..., dit-elle en rougissant.

- Parce que bien sur la Reserve est ouverte aux élèves?, se moqua Harry en roulant les yeux.

- Euh...c'était... pour un devoir... Bref! Les premiers sorciers à avoir existés s'appelaient les Sphinx et étaient au nombre de six : Oredonix et Améthyste étaient frères et sœurs, Ménéas et Inaïs étaient mariés et Erxès et Athmaïde aussi. Ensemble, ils formaient les personnes les plus puissantes de la planète. Ils possédaient chacun un objet qui leur servait si vous voulez de baguette dans lequel ils gardaient leurs excès de magie. Ils avaient à leur service un petit peuple appeler les Nymphes... ça vous dit quelque chose jusque là? Oh et puis bref non vous ne voyez rien... donc comme je disais, au début, la vie était belle, ils s'exerçaient tous les jours à développer leurs pouvoirs mais à ce qu'il paraît, Athmaïde est tombée amoureuse d'un certain Ukotrann, le chef du peuple des Nymphes, et a quitté Erxès pour lui. Je dois vous dire que les Nymphes n'étaient pas non plus un peuple régulier... ils avaient les gênes magiques un peu comme les cracmols alors Athmaïde a partagé avec Ukotrann et son peuple ses pouvoirs... ne me demandez pas comment parce que je ne sais pas... mais toujours est-il qu'ils ont développés eux aussi des pouvoirs magiques et en ont voulus plus. Ils ont commencé par se rebeller contre leurs maîtres et se sont ensuite mis à tuer les moldus, leur plan à eux et Athmaïde étant de dominer le monde. Ils possédaient une membrane appelée le Mors qui leur permettait de devenir de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils tuaient des gens et buvaient leur sang. Athmaïde s'est elle aussi mise à la pratique et elle et les Nymphes ont vite ravagé une bonne partie de la terre. Bien sûr, à un certain moment, les Sphinx se sont interposés et ont bannis le peuple des Nymphes qui se faisait désormais appeler les Nymphomors. Cela leur avait été possible en utilisant le pouvoir de leurs objets magiques qu'ils avaient ensuite dispersé un peu partout pour que jamais personne ne les retrouvent. Voldemort n'était pas censé être trouve la manière d'emmener les Nymphomors dans notre monde... du moins pas de si tôt. Je suppose qu'il y a eu une brèche quelque part...

- Et tout ça tu l'as lu dans un bouquin de la Reserve?, taquina Drago en prenant Ayla dans ses bras.

- Non tout ça je l'ai lu dans ce livre que j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque hier.

- Je connais tous les livres de cette bibliothèque et je suis certain que celui là ne m'appartient pas, dit le blond après un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ça aussi c'est un mystère que j'ai résolu... dans ce livre que j'ai lu, la prophétie y est un peu détaillée et selon la première prophétie faite par Améthyste, les nymphomors étaient supposés être relâchés par Voldemort mais pas en Janvier... oh il n'y a que deux jours dans l'année où leur portail peut être ouvert au fait... bref donc ils étaient censés être relâchés le 10 Novembre ce qui m'aurait largement donner le temps d'accoucher dans l'espace normal de neuf mois de deux bébés crées par deux détenteurs de magie élémentaire...

- Pourquoi des détenteurs de magie élémentaire?, demanda Tonks.

- Parce que ça amplifierait les pouvoirs des bébés, considérant qu'ils ne seraient tout de même que des bébés... j'aurais pu tomber enceinte d'Harry ou même de Zabini ça importait peu. Il fallait juste que les parents soient deux détenteurs de magie élémentaire. Donc les bébés auraient déjà été nés en Novembre...

- Oui mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous...

- Ton bras droit... il te gratte depuis deux jours n'est-ce pas Harry?, demanda Hermione.

- Oui mais...

- Fais-moi voir, interrompit-elle.

En n'y comprenant rien, Harry remonta la manche de sa chemise pour voir avec étonnement une espèce de tatouage posé sur la partie extérieur de son avant bras.

- C'est... c'est quoi ca?!?, s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'était pas là ce matin!!!

- Enlève ta chemise Drago...

- Quoi enlève ma chemise?, demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione murmura un mot et agita sa baguette vers le bras gauche de Drago dont la manche de la chemise se déchira instantanément. A son tour, il ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris en voyant l'énorme tatouage qui se dessinait sur son bras.

- L'objet de magie que possédait Ménéas était une épée ce qui explique le symbole sur le bras de Drago. Quant à toi Harry, dit Hermione en tenant à peine sur place tant elle était excitée, l'objet d'Erxès était une clé entourée d'un serpent, d'où ton tatouage.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et prit doucement le petit garçon qu'elle tenait.

- Viens là bonhomme. L'objet d'Oredonix était une arbalète...

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle remonta la manche du petit pull de Zarick pour laisser apparaître un petit tatou minuscule en forme d'arbalète sur son bras droit. Elle sourit au bébé qui riait et le redonna à Ginny en se tournant vers Drago.

- Quand à Améthyste la voyante au troisième œil, elle avait une amulette sur lequel se dessinait un œil...

Elle releva les quelques boucles qui tombaient sur le cou d'Ayla pour en effet révéler un œil bien détaillé devant lequel Drago resta en état de choc... ''Sa fille... elle n'avait même pas encore 10 jours qu'elle avait déjà un tatou! Ca relatait carrément de l'ineptie!!!'', se disait-il.

- J'ai découvert leurs tatoues ce matin... ils ont du apparaître hier soir comme pour vous... J'ai tout de suite fait la relation et comme mon dos me faisait un mal impossible j'ai vérifié et voila...

Lentement, dans un geste presque sensuel, elle souleva le bas de son maillot, laissant apparaître l'ultime tatou qui se dessinait au bas de son dos, juste au dessus de sa chute de reins : une clé entourée d'un serpent dans le sens de sa colonne vertébrale, une épée perpendiculaire à la clé, un œil au milieu des deux, une arbalète juste au dessus de la clé et pour finir, deux flèches en X passant par le milieu de l'ensemble.

- Inaïs elle, possédait un simple coffret où se dessinaient deux flèches qui symbolisaient l'union des six, ou plutôt cinq étant donné qu'Athmaïde ne faisait plu partie de la bande, objets de chacun de ses amis.

Si lorsqu'il avait vu le petit œil dans le cou de sa fille Drago avait été choqué, la vision du dos d'Hermione bien arqué où se trouvait maintenant cet énorme tatou le laissait carrément bouche bée.

- Ferme ta bouche Weaslaid et cesse de baver sur elle si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie défiguré!!!, grogna-t-il après un moment.

- Ce n'est pas ta petite amie que je sache alors fous moi la paix Malfoy, cracha Ron en se ressaisissant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes la belette... elle l'est!, grinça Drago en lançant à Ron un regard assassin alors que celui-ci ouvrait de grands yeux.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago se maudit intérieurement, ne laissant pourtant rien apparaître sur son visage, se contentant simplement de fixer Hermione qui avait les yeux hors de la tête. De son côté, Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents, chuchotant des choses incompréhensibles à Zarick qui réclamait sa maman qui ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras une fois la surprise passée. Elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir auprès de Drago en souriant. Après tout, sa surprise n'était pas justifiable... Leur relation avait d'autant plus évoluée depuis la naissance des bébés. Il était devenu plus expressif, la taquinait à longueur de journée et elle aimait ça... elle aimait le nouveau lui, le papa gâteux qui la chouchoutait elle et les bébés car en effet, il n'y avait rien à redire, il s'y prenait comme un as avec eux. Aussi, leur relation physique avait un peu avancée sans pour autant dépasser certaines limites. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient mais rien de plus. Bien sûr il restait Drago Malfoy et il ne faisait jamais rien qui n'avait pas été calcule sous tous les angles mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop demander, il en faisait largement assez.

- Quoi tu acceptes?!?! Et vous vous restez là sans rien dire??? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est Malfoy?!?!, s'époumona Ron.

Sous un regard noir de Ginny, Harry baissa la tête alors que Tonks ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole.

- Ron j'en ai plus que marre de ton attitude, s'énerva Hermione. Malfoy et moi sommes adultes alors on fait ce que l'on veut de nos vies...Je suis la mère de ses enfants alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'étonne tant que ça que j'accepte d'être sa petite amie! Harry au moins fait des efforts alors fais toi à l'idée ou tais-toi!

- C'est pas vrai!!! Je rêve! Et bien je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie de la bande si tu comptes Malfoy dedans!!!

Sans plus un mot, le roux sortit en trombe du salon.

- Ca lui passera t'inquiète Mione... Pour le moment on a plus important à discuter..., dit lentement Harry.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte où Ron venait de disparaître.

- Pour revenir à ce que je disais..., murmura-t-elle en se levant pour aller déposer Zarick profondément endormi dans son berceau, Harry, Drago Ayla, Zarick et moi avons été choisi pour manipuler les objets des Sphinx pour renvoyer les nymphomors dans leurs enfers. Ce livre est apparu dans ta bibliothèque Drago grâce à eux pour nous expliquer comment nous y prendre...

- Attends, là vraiment je n'y comprends plus rien Mione... le livre est apparu grâce à qui?!

- Grâce aux Sphinx Harry... ils ne sont pas vraiment morts leurs esprits sont toujours aux alentours pour s'assurer que les sorciers puissent vaincre les nymphomors...

- S'ils sont encore là pourquoi ils ne font pas le travail tout seuls?, bougonna Drago.

- Parce que je viens de le dire c'est leur âme qui est là... mais c'est nous qui allons devoir trouver le moyen de le faire...

- Et on est censé y arriver comment exactement?, demanda Harry.

- D'abord on doit aller chercher les objets de chacun des Sphinx.

- On doit aller les chercher?

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi? Oui on doit aller les chercher je ne sais pas encore où mais j'y travaille.

Pour toute réponse, tout le monde se tut, chacun enfoui dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Ayla bailla, signalant l'heure pour les autres de prendre congé.

- On repassera demain pour continuer cette discussion..., dit Harry.

- En effet il faut que vous trouviez comment récupérer ces objets car selon la prophétie la deuxième guerre est pour bientôt...Les mangemorts commencent d'ailleurs a dégénérer. Aussi l'Ordre se recrée... on met du temps mais sous peu la première réunion officiel devrait avoir lieu... On vous tiendra au courant.

- D'accord... à demain, répondit Hermione en saluant tout le monde.

- A demain Onton Ago, dit Kiona qui avait accouru vers le serpentard pour lui faire la bise.

- T'inquiète Potter... c'est incontestable. Je fais cet effet à toutes les femmes, provoqua-t-il.

- Tu es un cas perdu Malfoy, répondit Ginny en se préparant à partir alors que Theo pouffait et qu'Harry enrageait.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

Enfin Drago rentra dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Theo, pour y retrouver une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui commençaient tirer légèrement sur le brun, debout devant un grand berceau. Sans bruit il s'avança vers elle, enlaçant sa taille alors qu'elle berçait leur petite fille, la faisant frissonner au contact de sa peau. Doucement, il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Ta fille est un vrai boulet... Zarick dort depuis plus d'une heure mais elle, elle baille toutes les deux secondes mais refuse de fermer les yeux..., chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

- Que veux-tu... elle se doit de se comporter en bonne Malfoy ..., répondit-il de manière sarcastique en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Et ca veut dire quoi exactement se comporter en bonne Malfoy... ? sourit-elle.

- Et bien... à vrai dire je n'en sais rien...

Elle pouffa et il déposa un baiser plus loin sur son épaule.

- Monsieur Malfoy... les règles sont claires vous n'avez pas le droit d'embrasser vos employées...

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de désapprouver quand tu disais à Weasley que tu étais ma copine..., se moqua-t-il.

- Il me semble que tu deviens de plus en plus insupportable, je me trompe?

- J'ai toujours été insupportable... ça fait partie de mon charme...

- Alors la vive la modestie Drago... Voyons ma Liloue... je t'ai donné à manger et ça fait 30 minutes que je te berce et que je chante... fais un effort... ferme les yeux... fait comme Zarick, supplia Hermione.

- Tu lui as déjà trouvé un surnom?!

- Oui je trouve ça joli... pas toi?

- Viens là ma jolie petite Liloue..., dit Drago en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'Hermione souriait, ne se lassant pas d'apprécier à quel point il s'y prenait bien avec leurs enfants.

- Elle est nulle maman tu ne trouves pas... elle n'arrive même pas à te faire dormir..., ajouta le blond

Pour toute réponse la petite fille rit d'un petit rire cristallin comme si elle comprenait en agitant les pieds à droite et à gauche.

- Drago tu la réveilles là..., murmura-t-elle en baillant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous... Va te baigner, je t'arrive dans quelques minutes, répondit-il.

- D'accord.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un là..., taquina Drago.

- Déjà que deux bébés c'est tout un travail... tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...

Il fit la moue et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Disons que... si tu la fais dormir dans moins de dix minutes... tu seras bien récompensé...

Elle lui lança un petit sourire tordu en réponse auquel il fronça les sourcils avant de lui aussi sourire de manière suggestive en la regardant se déhancher sensuellement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, il reporta son attention sur Ayla.

- Bon Liloue... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec toi mais tu vois maman... elle m'attend... je t'expliquerai pourquoi quand tu auras 30 ans mais là il faut que tu dormes...

Elle le regarda avec un petit air démoniaque sur le visage et comme si elle le comprenait elle fit non de la tête.

- Quoi non... bon si tu dors... je te promets... de t'acheter une plus grosse poupée... non...alors bon euh... je ne sais pas moi... un bisou...? Je te donne un gros bisou si tu dors..., sourit-il sournoisement.

Elle rit et bailla en même temps et Drago la couvrit de multiple bisous alors qu'elle s'endormait finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes. Lentement, il la déposa dans son berceau, juste à côté de son frère. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour les regarder dormir et alla enfin dans sa chambre. Sans bruit, il entra dans la toilette où il trouva Hermione, enroulant tout juste sa serviette sur son corps dégoulinant, ses cheveux mouillés ondulant partout sur son dos et sur son torse.

- Ca fait 10 minutes et 19 secondes... tu es en retard... Pas de récompense pour toi..., lui sourit-elle sournoisement à travers le grand miroir sur pied.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, affichant chacun un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long. Finalement, lentement, lascivement, Hermione laissa tomber la serviette à ses pieds, dévoilant son dos creusé de deux petites fosses au milieu desquels se trouvait son nouveau tatouage. La nuit commençait à peine...

* * *

_**BON!!! **_

_**Alors je me suis creusée le cerveau pour vous donner un chapitre que j'espère vous a plus ALORS si ce n'est pas trop demander, en retour…**_

_**j'aimerais recevoir tout plein de reviews ou sinon, **_

_**j'vous jure que je tue Drago… oui oui vous avez bien lu je tuerai Drago, pi les jumeaux aussi tant qu'on y est!!! xD **_

_**Donc par conséquent, épargnez moi ce sacrilège **_

_**Et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce p'tit chapitre!!! Pas trop fâchées pour les noms j'espère… (se cache derrière sa couette) ben non vous pouvez pas être fâchées… **_

_**euh pas vrai que vous n'êtes pas fâchées!**_

_** Lol Et puis vous en pensez quoi des tatouages ?? moi j'ai trouve que ca ferait sexy... hihi j'sais pas moi! Suis folle? nan!!!!  
**_

_**En tout cas, je vous remercie de toujours suivre ma fic :D**_

_** et pour me racheter de ces trois longues semaines de misères que j'vous ai fait passé… je m'arrangerai pour vous poster la suite d'ici Jeudi **_

_**( Priez pour moi que j'y arrive… je suis tout de même en vacances moi lol)**_

_**Mais bref, merci a celles qui n'ont pas arête de me demande la suite(du vrai harcèlement! lol) j'avoue que c'est grâce a elles que ce chapitre apparaît aujourd'hui hihi**_

_**Bon REVIEWS, le verdict quoi !!… **_

_**pensez… DRAGO **__**vivant**__** ou **__**mort**__** et vous saurez quoi écrire lol (j'suis pas méchante!)**_

_**Bon pas que je m'ennuie de vous mais la je vais dormir!!! Il est 5h du mat' chez moi!!!!**_

_**Gros bisous pour tout le monde, et mes excuses encore une fois!!!!**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Elea.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Coucou les jeunes!_**

**_Me voila de retour avec le chapitre que je vous avais promis pour Jeudi :S (honte sur moi!). En tout cas, je veux prendre le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer pour le derniers chapitre... je dois dire que je deprime petit a petit de savoir que mon histoire est si peu appreciee :(... mais quand meme, gros gros merci a : _**_d'abord HAMATAROO... ;) - tu sais pourquoi - , pi a Naouko!, Pussy, Ladymalfoy_94, Missmalfoy76, Melicia et kiki13!!!!** Les autres... je sais pas ou vous etes mais je suis triste de plus vous entendre! Oh et petit conseil de la semaine, vous foulez pas la cheville parce que ca m'est arrivee et on a du me faire une injection avec une piqure grosse comme je ne sais quoi directement a la cheville!!! Ca a fait MALLLL quoi!! lol **_

_**bref, place a l'histoire maintenant!!! :)**  
_

* * *

_**OoOoOoO Nouvelle Famille (Part II) OoOoOoO**_

Encore une fois, le lit leur paraissant trop loin, ils s'étaient tout bonnement contentés du sol de leur chambre... Ainsi, lourdement elle s'écroula sur lui, leur souffle à tous les deux restreint. Il lui embrassa le cou lascivement, faisant courir ses mains le long de ses côtes, passant par son dos et ses hanches pour arriver à ses fesses qu'il massa avidement. D'un geste expert, il la bascula, se retrouvant sur elle, cherchant sa bouche qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et à embrasser fougueusement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure totalement défaite. Il fit ensuite parcourir sa bouche le long de son cou, descendant entre ses seins qu'il effleura de la main, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Elle le sentait sourire contre son ventre mais elle n'en fit rien, se promettant de prendre sa vengeance la prochaine et de ne pas se laisser dominer. Il remonta vers sa bouche qu'il ne tarda pas à prendre, y enfonçant sa langue alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'un coup sec. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos, alors qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Contre toute attente, il sortit d'elle et se mit sur un coude pour la regarder alors qu'elle grognait de frustration. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans un océan métallique la fixant avec envie. Il lui sourit en coin et s'enfonça en elle brusquement, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Quelques temps après, ils finissaient leurs ébats, les yeux dans les yeux, la sueur perlant sur leur front alors qu'ils poussaient un seul et unique petit cri étouffé et qu'ils jouissaient tous les deux en même temps. Cette fois, il s'écroula sur elle, abattu. Ca faisait la 4eme fois pour la nuit et tout en étant Drago Malfoy, prince des serpentard proclamé roi du sexe, après avoir passer une journée au travail puis à prendre soin de ses deux petits diables d'enfants, pousser ses prouesses à une cinquième fois relaterait simplement du suicide. Il frissonna alors que la petite provocatrice comme il le pensait en ce moment, frottait ses pieds contre ses jambes.

- Dors, grogna-t-il contre son cou alors qu'il sentait déjà son membre se durcir.

- Quoi tu es déjà fatigué?!?, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Rapidement, il se releva, la regardant d'un air défiant... elle le provoquait, il aimait ca... et tout autant qu'elle en voudrait, il lui en donnerait. Ainsi ce fut parti pour un cinquième tour pendant lequel des petits pleurs de bébé se faisaient entendre.

- Laisse... Elix va s'en occuper..., murmura-t-il en faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas tomber de sommeil tant il était épuisé alors qu'ils finissaient leurs ébats. Elle sourit, finalement fatiguée elle aussi. Se redressant légèrement, elle prit sa baguette sur la table.

- Deux petits démons c'est déjà beaucoup... on n'aimerait pas en avoir un troisième.

- Zarick n'est pas un petit démon..., murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui après qu'elle ait prononcé le sort de contraception.

- Oh je ne parlais pas de Zarick... mais plutôt d'Ayla et toi... ajouter un troisième soldat à votre secte de petits diables serait carrément vouloir ma mort!, répondit-elle en souriant et en se blottissant contre son torse alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans sa masse de cheveux hirsute, ramenant le drap du lit parterre pour couvrir leurs corps.

- Ayla et moi on est des anges!

- C'est ca et moi j'ai cent ans tant qu'on y est!

- Ca je le sais mais je me plains pas... t'es super sexy pour une vieille alors....

Elle lui donna une tape sur sa main qui reposait sur son ventre puis plus un mot... chacun sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Drago...

Brusquement, le serpentard se retourna. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer le nom de son interlocutrice mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils, s'énervant au fur et à mesure qu'il retenait la jeune fille de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Qui t'a fait ça?!?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien..., souffla Pansy. C'est juste des petites éraflures de rien du tout...

- Tu te moques de moi la!!! Lequel?!? Voldemort ou Zabini?!?

- Le maître, haleta-t-elle.

- Je vais le mettre en pièce!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises..., railla-t-elle. Même tout en étant aussi fort que tu clames tu n'arriverais pas à approcher le maître. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est fort.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?, toussa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec l'aide de Drago.

- Pourquoi il t'a fait toutes ces blessures, toutes ses marques sur ton corps? Pourquoi il te torture?

- Parce que j'ai fais une erreur...

- Une erreur?

- Oui... mais je ne suis pas la pour parler de ca...

Il se tut, attendant la suite alors qu'avec sa baguette, il soignait ses multiples blessures. Elle respira profondément, ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

- Je... ils... il est...expérience... mort...

- Prends ton temps Pansy... je n'y comprends rien à ton babillage.

- Matteo... Matteo ils l'ont tue...

- Matteo Nott, souffla Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui... attends, interrompit-elle. Comment tu connais son nom? Je ne te l'ai pas dis...

Voyant qu'il n'avait encore une fois aucune intention de lui répondre elle reprit :

- C'était un brave petit garçon... il lui ressemblait beaucoup... à Theo... mais le surplus de séances d'expériences l'a tué... il n'avait que 11 ans... c'est normal s'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait...

- De quelles expériences parles-tu exactement?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire des pouvoirs inélémentaires, de la création du projet 7, de la prophétie et des ordres de Voldemort de chercher Potter et Granger. En parfait Malfoy, Drago ne laissa paraître ni sa surprise ni sa colère, se contentant simplement d'écouter le récit de la serpentarde.

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent?

- Non...

Elle le dévisagea, voyant bien que quelque chose en lui avait changé...

- Du moins si... moi je sais quelque chose que je n'ai pas dis aux autres (il sursauta mais reprit vite contenance)...Drago... je ne veux plus faire partie des mangemorts... les choses ont changé... Blaise... il se tape la traînée...Bellatrix... et puis il devient de plus en plus effrayant... c'est à cause de la magie noire... en tout cas c'est à cause de lui et de Bellatrix que Matteo est mort... je n'aurais jamais du laisser Theo pour Blaise, renifla-t-elle en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Toujours est-il que je l'ai fais et qu'il est trop tard pour pleurnicher... mais je veux me racheter... je veux combattre pour le reste des sorciers... c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dis de ce que m'ont dit les nymphomors sur la fille à l'aura anormale... Apparemment il y avait avec elle un garçon avec ce même aura...

- Potter je suppose..., dit-il sans ciller alors qu'elle le scrutait minutieusement.

- Je suppose... mais tu sais ce qui est bizarre... c'est que ce jour où tu m'avais dis que tu avais simplement sauvé une princesse en détresse...tu t'en souviens? (il hocha la tête) et bien il y a quelques jours... j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les enregistrements d'ondes magiques de ce fameux jour et bien sûr on avait décelé ton flux magique mais j'ai repassé la bande plusieurs fois...et mystère, il y avait un autre flux qui ne se manifestait que pendant un millième de seconde mais il était quand même la... et quand je l'ai analyse... il s'accorde parfaitement au flux magique de la détentrice du cinquième élément... en l'occurrence... Granger...

- Tu te trompes... c'était une fille normale...

- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard..., railla-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur, mais je ne suis pas non plus sotte Drago... je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose et je t'avais bien dit que je comptais découvrir c'était quoi... même si je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ce que ta petite amie soit Granger... mais je ne te juge pas...

- Tu divagues Pansy... je n'ai pas revu Granger depuis Poudlard...

- Je te connais trop bien Drago... et en cet instant, je sais que tu me mens... mais cela importe peu... de toute façon, je ne confirmerai pas qu'elle est en vie au maître... je te l'ai dis, je veux faire quelque chose de bien avant de mourir alors...

- Pourquoi tu dis que tu vas mourir?!?

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, répondit-elle de manière sarcastique. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être avec toi... aller voir Theo et peut être recommencé avec lui... j'aurais aimé vivre paisiblement mais je suis une mangemorte et il n'y a pas de place pour moi... pas dans ce monde, pas dans un autre... mais au moins je m'arrangerai pour faire retourner les nymphomors d'où ils viennent...

- Il y a de la place pour toi dans ce monde ou dans un autre Pansy... tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais... mais... tu es une mangemorte et la confiance que je te porte n'est pas assez élevée pour que je t'accueille chez moi... je ne peux pas...

- Parce que tu y caches Granger et Merlin sait qui d'autre... mais je ne t'en veux pas Drago... j'ai vu que quelque chose en toi a changé... et si c'est Granger qui te fait cet effet et bien je la remercie d'enfin te rendre plus humain et plus supportable..., sourit-elle misérablement en se levant avec peine. Il faut que j'y retourne maintenant... je voulais juste te voir... je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore je tiendrai mais tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui veuille encore de moi alors je devais te voir...Je... si j'ai des nouvelles qui pourrait vous aider... je te les ferai savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Elle se vautra dans ses bras quelques secondes, lui faisant la bise avant de dire :

- Prend soin d'elle Drago parce que je vois bien que tu l'aimes...

Et elle transplana, laissant Drago debout là, partage entre la tristesse et la colère.

**.o****¤_§_¤o.**

- Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là?!?, s'énerva le nouveau venu.

Pour toute réponse Theo haussa les épaules, dévisageant le blond qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon où Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Theo, Kiona et Zarick étaient confortablement installés. D'un regard froid, il fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant finalement sur Kiona qui jouait avec Zarick assis sur les genoux de Theo.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit-il à l'adresse de celui-ci, prenant son fils après avoir embrassé Kiona.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent dans le petit salon. Il déposa Zarick dans un berceau et se tourna vers son ami en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Dit ce que tu as à dire Drago... va droit au but et tourne pas autour du pot. Je ne suis pas une nunuche...

- Ton cousin... Matteo... il... est mort..., dit Drago de but en blanc.

La nouvelle eut l'effet escompté : comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Theo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant que dire. Finalement, il s'avachit sur le fauteuil juste derrière lui, passant à son tour sa main dans ses cheveux, une lueur de tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux.

Venant à peine d'être introduit dans le monde sentimental, Drago ne savait que dire, se contentant de rester là, le dos tourné à son ami, son regard posé sur son fils qui les regardait comme s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit à leur conversation.

- Theo je...

- Laisse tomber vieux... je sais très bien que tu as des problèmes avec les mots et tu sais tout aussi bien qu'entre nous ca n'est absolument pas nécessaire...

Le prince des serpentards hocha la tête.

- C'est... Pansy qui me l'a dit... j'étais justement avec elle...

A l'entente de ce nom, Theo serra les poings... d'abord elle le quittait et maintenant elle tuait son cousin.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui parles encore!?!

- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué... elle est capable de tuer n'importe qui c'est vrai mais pas ses proches et pas non plus les proches de ses proches...

- Je ne fais pas parti de ses proches, grogna-t-il.

- C'est là que tu as tords... elle pensait l'aimer c'est pour ça qu'elle est parti avec lui...ce n'est pas de sa faute...

- Et bien j'espère qu'il en a valu la peine et qu'ils filent le parfait amour parce que s'ils me tombent sous la main pendant la bataille ou avant, je n'hésiterai pas à les éliminer elle et son amoureux...

- Tu ne feras pas ça... tu sais que tu l'as encore sous la peau... Pour Zabini... fais en du pâté pour chien si tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherai pas... mais pas touche à Bellatrix, elle est à moi, sourit-il avec tout le sadisme dont il était capable, tout en tentant de remonter le moral de son ami.

Il lui sourit tristement.

- On le vengera Theo...

Il secoua la tête en signe d'approuvement et Drago alla prendre Zarick qui commençait à pleurer.

- Je vous arrive dans quelques minutes... il faut que...

- Ca va... prends ton temps, dit Drago en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers l'autre salon.

- Ah tu es de retour Drago, dit Hermione en le voyant entrer dans la salle.

- Hmm, fut sa réponse alors qu'il se penchait pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non ca va...

- Bien alors avant de commencer il faut que je vous dise... où est Theodore?, demanda Lupin en réalisant que le blond était retourné seul.

- Là, répondit Theo alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche.

- Très bien parce que ça te concerne aussi... donc comme je disais, l'Ordre du Phoenix est officiellement remis sur pieds. Les membres actifs sont Nymphadora, Severus Rogue, Kingsley Shackelbot, Mondingus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Charlie et sa femme Fleur, Fred et George Weasley, Harry et Ginny, quelques autres que vous ne connaissez pas et moi-même. En tant que représentant du conseil, je vous propose proprement non seulement de faire vous aussi partie de l'ordre mais aussi du conseil... Bien sûr cela ne dépend que de vous...

- Évidemment que j'accepte, dit précipitamment Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago la regarda un instant puis porta son regard sur Theo, toujours adossé contre un mur. Sans même prononcer de mots, ils semblaient se faire une conversation de la plus haute importance, puis finalement, après un petit hochement de tête de chacun, Drago dit :

- Moi aussi...

- Pareil ici, ajouta Theo.

- Très bien. Notre première réunion se déroulera dans deux jours... Drago et Theo, vous viendrez plus tôt pour qu'on vous soumette à quelques questions...

- Sous veritaserum je présume, se moqua Drago.

- Oui en effet sous veritaserum mais j'ai déjà attesté de vos bonnes intentions, répondit Lupin avec un petit sourire. Pour revenir au vif de la conversation, nous avons formé le cercle clos du conseil à proprement parler pour avoir un groupe clos de personnes fiables dont nous sommes certains qu'ils ne sont pas des espions de Voldemort. Le conseil tiendra parfois des réunions à part où nous discuterons de faits qui ne peuvent être partagés avec les autres. En ce moment d'ailleurs, nous recrutons davantage de personnes parmi la société magique car nous essayons de former une armée solide...

- Bien que contre les nymphomors, avoir tout un troupeau de bœuf dans notre armée ne nous servirait à rien, dit Ginny en grimaçant.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que vous devez à tout prix trouver l'emplacement des objets des Sphinx, continua Lupin à l'adresse des élus.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi Zarick et Ayla pourraient servir..., intervint Drago

- Peut-être sont-ils seulement supposés nous aider à obtenir les objets... le livre ne dit rien à propos de leurs interventions...

- A ce propos...vous ne trouvez pas que pour des bébés d'à peine 11 jours ils sont très... comment dire... développés...

- J'ai pensé la même chose ce matin..., murmura Tonks.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec perplexité, chacun gardant leurs suppositions pour eux.

- Faisons leur un test... juste pour être sûr..., dit Lupin.

Drago hocha distraitement la tête, déposa le biberon de Zarick et l'emmena vers Lupin qui s'était levé à son tour.

- Vous êtes sûr de savoir comment faire?, gronda le blond en déposant le bébé sur la moquette.

- Oui... c'est la formule pour déterminer l'âge de quelqu'un qui a perdu connaissance ou d'un mort...

Rapidement, Remus murmura quelques mots en latin et un petit filet argenté entoura Zarick. Des chiffres vinrent rapidement flotter dans l'air, affichant l'âge du bébé en correspondance au développement de son corps : _**«11 mois et 20 jours...»**_

Une minute passa, puis deux, et trois... personne ne disait rien. Comme pour exécuter la demande non formulée d'Hermione, Remus refit le sort dont le résultat resta le même. Les gestes extrêmement lents, il se dirigea vers Ayla et lui fit le même test... aucun changement. Tout dans la salle était comme figé. Personne, à part les deux concernés qui jouaient par terre avec Kiona, n'osait respirer. Finalement, se fut Hermione qui explosa.

- Comment ça 11 mois?!?!? Aujourd'hui ils ont exactement 11 jours!!! Tu as fais une erreur!

Mais bien sûr, Lupin avait fait le test sur Kiona et les chiffres qui s'affichaient étaient exactement l'âge de la petite fille, pas un jour en plus ou en moins.

- Calme toi, tenta Drago qui parut à cet instant âgé de 80 ans tant il était fatigué.

- Comment ça calme moi!?!? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Remus a dit?!? Mes bébés ont 11 mois alors qu'ils ne sont sur cette terre que depuis 11 jours, s'énerva-t-elle en ne voyant pas les autres réagir. Ca n'a aucun sens!, continua-t-elle en agrippant le livre dont ils avaient hérités quelques jours plus tôt et en sillonnant autour du salon. Le livre n'a rien dit à ce propos!!!

- Mione calme toi..., tenta Ginny.

- J'aimerais t'y voir toi à ma place !!!, lança-t-elle sur un ton acerbe tout en feuilletant agressivement les pages du livre. S'ils gagnent l'équivalent d'un développement d'un mois en un jour... vous comprenez vous ce que ça veut dire!?! Je vais vous faire le calcul... dans exactement 252 jours – 8 mois – ils auront le même âge que nous et en 1080 jours – 3 ans – ils auront 90 ans... en l'occurrence, ils seront morts dans 4 ans maximum..., hoqueta-t-elle en pleurant des larmes de colère.

Les bébés commencèrent à pleurer à leur tour et Ginny et Theo allèrent vite les calmer. De son côté, Drago supportait très mal tous ces bruits qui lui donnaient un mal de crâne atroce. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'assister c'était bien une Granger en colère. Et d'ailleurs, si ses calculs étaient corrects, Potter ne tarderait pas lui aussi à participer à ce chahut que faisaient Zarick, Ayla et Hermione, lui même arrivant très mal à se contenir de hurler. Les yeux toujours fermés, les doigts massant ses tempes, il entendit son ex pire ennemi se mettre debout et hurler à Hermione de ne pas crier sur sa femme et plein d'autres choses sans aucun sens avec la situation présente. Sans plus tarder, un objet fusa vers un point de la salle.

Enfin, il consentit à ouvrir ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus blancs. Levant la main, il arrêta le vase qui faisait son chemin vers Harry, ensuite, fit un petit geste des doigts envers le survivant qui porta instinctivement ses mains à son cou, l'air lui manquant pour une raison inconnue. Finalement, Drago se leva doucement, se dirigea vers Hermione et lui prit le livre de ses mains qui n'étaient plus que deux énormes boules de feu.

- Toi tu vas t'asseoir tout de suite, fit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione qui faisait à présent voleter tous les objets autour d'elle, la lueur dans ses yeux dansant rageusement. Et toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui était maintenant agenouillé par terre, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air à respirer, tu ne cries pas sur elle... pas maintenant, pas demain, pas jamais! Et tu ne lui touche pas un cheveu même si elle veut te tuer me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Ignorant Ginny qui poussait des petits cris hystériques en voyant le visage livide de son mari, Drago attendit patiemment qu'Harry hoche la tête.

- Et vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Theo et Ginny, faites taire les bébés parce que sinon je vais devenir fou!

Comme si ses enfants avaient compris sa demande, ils cessèrent immédiatement de pleurer, fixant comme tout le monde Drago.

- Bien, dit se dernier en respirant un bon coup et en feuilletant le livre qu'il tenait. Il fronça les sourcils

- J'avais donc raison..., dit-t-il après un moment, on partage nos émotions fortes... il va falloir vous contrôler dorénavant car je n'ai pas envie de péter un câble parce que vous ne savez pas vous maîtriser...

- Comment ça on partage nos émotions... ?

- C'est écrit noir sur blanc juste la Potter... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est que dit le livre... t'avais une raison valable toi de monter sur tes grands chevaux tout à l'heure ?

- Non...pas vraiment... j'ai juste senti une vague de colère m'envahir..., murmura pensivement Harry.

- Mais... ça n'aucun sens... je n'ai lu ça nulle part dans le livre..., renifla Hermione qui pleurait silencieusement.

Drago la fixa quelques secondes et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il rouvrit le livre à la bonne page et le lui tendit. Elle lut les quelques lignes en ne pouvant réprimer les larmes qui refaisaient surface sur ses joues. Sentant lui aussi une boule resserrer son estomac, Drago prit le visage d'Hermione dans sa main.

- Ne pleure pas... je suis sûr que leur croissance forcée va arrêter bientôt... sinon... nous trouverons un moyen... pour le moment il faut qu'on se concentre sur Voldemort, et la guerre, et les nymphomors... je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour Ayla et Zarick...

En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle y trouva tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin puis finalement, elle hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes.

Dans leur coin, Theo et Ginny souriaient de manière complice en surveillant les jumeaux qui jouaient tranquillement avec Kiona. Quant à Harry, il restait ébahi devant le Malfoy qui avait failli le tuer et celui qui consolait maintenant Hermione, se faisant petit à petit au fait que peut-être il était vraiment différent de celui de Poudlard. Il le regarda la prendre dans ses bras et finalement Lupin reprit la conversation et ils restèrent là tous les 10 à chercher des informations sur l'emplacement des objets des Sphinxs jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endormirent chacun sur un sofa ou simplement à même le sol.

...........................................................................................................

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Hermione se réveilla. Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle tenta de se rappeler la raison de son réveil mais elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir trop longtemps car elle reçut un petit coup dans les côtes. ''Drago...'' pensa-t-elle. Il gigotait tellement à côté d'elle depuis quelques minutes que ça l'empêchait de dormir. Se relevant légèrement, elle l'entendit murmurer des choses dans son sommeil et le senti se débattre contre un assaillant invisible.

- Drago..., tenta-t-elle de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement.

Mais il n'en fit rien, continuant à se débattre. Finalement, il poussa un cri perçant et se réveilla brusquement en tombant du sofa. Rapidement, Hermione murmura la formule pour allumer les lumières alors que, réveillé par le cri de Drago, Harry, les yeux à moitié ouverts, tenait maladroitement sa baguette et que Theo se dirigeait déjà dans la direction de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ginny en se frottant les yeux.

- Ma mère..., murmura Drago en fixant le sol et en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je l'ai revu tomber pendant la bataille... Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ce rêve.

Tonks et Lupin échangèrent un regard qui en disait long en entendant les propos du garçon... Peut-être devaient-ils lui dire pour sa mère... ? Toujours est-il qu'ils gardèrent le silence, laissant à Drago le temps de se calmer. Après un moment de silence, le serpentard tira rapidement le livre sur l'histoire des nymphomors et des Sphinx et se mit à le feuilleter bruyamment. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur une page avec un schéma qu'il tapota quelque fois.

- Avant que mon rêve ne se transforme en cauchemar, expliqua-t-il, je nous voyais moi et ma mère quand j'étais petit... j'avais environ 3 ans... mon père devait probablement être en mission... en tout cas, il n'était pas là et donc c'était une des rares fois où ma mère passait du temps avec moi. Elle m'avait amené dans une petite pièce secrète où elle passait du temps quand elle le pouvait. Elle me montrait tout plein d'objets que mon père ne la laissait pas mettre dans leur chambre et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu... – il tapota de nouveau l'image dans le livre – C'était exactement cet objet... quand je l'ai vu dans le rêve j'en étais pas sûr mais maintenant j'en suis certain. J'étais petit certes mais je me souviens en effet être allé dans cette salle avec ma mère...

- Donc tu penses que ta mère possédait le coffret d'Inaïs... mais comment serait-ce possible?

- Je n'en sais rien... mais la famille de ma mère est un mystère... mon père et sa famille ont toujours été riche il est vrai mais ça n'était rien comparée à la fortune de la famille de ma mère... si... si elle était encore en vie elle aurait pu nous aider, marmonna-t-il.

De nouveau Lupin et Tonks échangèrent un regard.

- Drago..., commença Tonks. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien et elle nous a beaucoup servie pendant la première guerre... Et il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix quand Voldemort a gagné...

- De quoi vous parlez exactement, demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant avec perplexité les deux concernés qui semblaient soudain embarrassés.

Ce fut Lupin qui coupa de nouveau le silence.

- Ta mère est vivante Drago...

* * *

_**Alors? je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensez de ce chapitre et je vais pas vous supplier de me laisser des reviews! ca me fatigue lol mais bon j'espere que vous voudrez bien partagez avec moi vos idees et impressions.... !**_

_**Pi j'ai commence une nouvelle fic... non a vrai dire deux... mais il n'y en a qu'une que je posterai pour le moment! C'est un Drago/Hermione bien sur alors si vous avez du temps a gaspiller, aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil! Ca s'intitule : TrOp de QuestiOns Sans RepOnses... (bref pour le moment car je debats encore la question a savoir si j'aime vraiment ce titre ^^) mais bon allez la lire si ca vous interesse!!**_

_**Bon Au prochain chapitre... ben c'est l'excursion des objets des Sphinx (aller savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom!! lol bref!) et si je fais bien le calcul, cette fic sera bientot finie... plus que quoi...? 5 ou 6 cahpitres?! J'ai trop hateeee!! Ca sera ma premiere fic COMPLETEUH! hihi**_

_**Bon a bientot les petits!,**_

_**Grosses bises,**_

_**Elea.  
**_


End file.
